Fanboy
by Chu614
Summary: Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan tetap mendukungmu, aku tak akan meninggalkamu. Karena aku adalah penggemar pertama, dan terakhirmu. - BBH to PCY. / Chanbaek / Baekyeol / Chanyeol / Baekhyun / RnR
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Namanya Park Chanyeol, seorang artis multitalenta yang sedang naik daun.

Wajahnya tampan, suaranya bagus, merupakan kesempurnaan jika ia sudah memegang gitarnya.

Mungkin jutaan wanita di luar sana mengenalnya, meneriaki namanya, menjerit histeris dan menangis untuknya, mungkin...

Dan untuk Byun Baekhyun, selain mengumpulkan uang dengan kerja paruh waktu hanya untuk membeli albumnya dan hanya bisa memandang kagum artis yang ia idolakan dari jauh,

Ia hanya bisa menyebut nama Chanyeol dalam doanya, mengingatnya ketika ia mengusap tiap tetes peluh yang jatuh tiap ia bekerja hingga larut malam,

Tak banyak yang ia ingin kecuali kesuksesan sang artis,

Menurutnya, Chanyeol yang sukses dan bahagia sudah merupakan lebih dari cukup

Asalkan Chanyeol tidak disakiti dan dibuat sedih,

Ia rasa itu sudah cukup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Helloooooooo

chu is backkkkk in 2017 .

It's another story? Yeahhhhh

ada yang penasaran? Ada yang mau lanjut?

wkwkwk

will be posted as soon as possible ^^

klik follow or fav jangan lupa ya ^^

enjoy...


	2. Chapter 2

_._

 _._

 _Satu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bungkusan besar yang dibawanya hampir oleng, tubuh kecilnya mencari sela di tengah hiruk pikuk manusia yang tengah berkerumun menanti puluhan batang kembang api yang siap luncur, nafasnya sedikit terengah, dililitkannya syal tebal di leher yang sedari tadi hampir jatuh merosot – " TIGA… DUA…. HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Satu demi satu kembang api meluncur, meledak di langit luas yang semula gelap menjadi terang karena jutaan percikan warna-warni yang begitu terang, terlihat indah, dan orang-orang yang berkerumun itupun bersorak sorai, penuh tawa, bahagia. "Hey, nak, ini." sebuah hot pack terjulur, si lelaki bertubuh mungil yang masih sibuk dengan syal dan bungkusannya yang kini mendarat di dekat kaki kanannya mendongak, mendapati seorang lelaki dengan senyum kebapakannya, memberinya sebungkus hot pack. "Jaga tubuhmu tetap hangat selama bekerja." tambahnya lagi. "Siapa namamu?" Lelaki yang ditanya mendongak lagi setelah berujar terimakasih dan menyimpan hot pack di dalam saku mantelnya, ia merasa hangat, kemudian dengan senyum dan nafas yang mengepul karena hawa dingin ia menjawab. "Baekhyun."

Si lelaki yang bertanya mengangguk, memandang Baekhyun untuk terakhir kali lalu menepuk pundaknya. "Istirahatlah dulu, kembang api yang paling besar akan dinyalakan sebentar lagi." ujarnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

Baekhyun mengedipkan mata kecilnya, yah, tentu saja seseorang akan menyuruhnya beristirahat, dia bolak balik hampir tiga kali untuk mengambil barang dan membawanya ke restoran ramyeon tempat ia bekerja. Tak banyak toko atau restoran yang buka di malam tahun baru, dan Baekhyun beruntung karena tempatnya bekerja memilih untuk buka dan itu berarti ia akan dapat upah lebih. Jujur saja untuk seorang pelajar yang jauh dari rumah asal dan harus bekerja keras untuk mendapat uang saku lebih banyak, kesempatan seperti ini sungguh jarang didapat. Baekhyun memilih mendengarkan lelaki tua tadi setelah menimbang-nimbang beberapa menit, ia menyandarkan punggungnya yang – Jujur saja – Seperti hampir patah, di pagar besi pembatas taman dengan pinggiran jalan di belakangnya, dilihatnya beberapa orang tengah menyalakan kembang api yang ukurannya memang luar biasa besar, Baekhyun melihat ujung bawah kembang api tersulut, apinya mengikuti ikatan simpul yang terletak di pangkal dan merambat ke atas sampai suara luncuran benda berwarna merah itu terdengar jelas, butuh waktu hanya sekitar lima detik, sampai kembang api sampai di langit, ledakannya keras, dan Baekhyun seketika terkagum sampai bibirnya terbuka sedikit agak lebar saat percikan-percikan api warna-warni memenuhi langit dengan begitu indahnya, ia menengadah, beberapa detik namun cahayanya masih terang, masih berkerlip-kerlip di langit, Baekhyun memandang takjub, bibirnya tertutup saat ia mengatupkan kedua tangan, membuat permohonan yang mungkin hanya ia yang tahu.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau melihat kembang api dulu tadi?" ahjumma yang memakai celemek dan sedang sibuk mengiris daun bawang segera menanyai begitu melihat Baekhyun dengan bungkusan besarnya memasuki pintu belakang restoran.

"Uh, hanya sebentar ahjumma…" jawab Baekhyun dengan suara serendah mungkin, ia tahu ahjumma yang merupakan boss-nya ini adalah orang yang baik, namun tak jarang pula menjadi galak disaat tertentu.

"Oh… Kalau begitu bantu potongkan ini, ada dua puluh porsi ramyeon yang harus dibuat, setelah ini kau lihat dalam oven, pastikan kentangnya matang, buat juga sepuluh gelas kopi, lima menit lagi yang pesan akan datang."

"Baik ahjumma…"

Sudah terhitung enam bulan semenjak Baekhyun bekerja paruh waktu di restoran ramyeon tempatnya sekarang bekerja, awalnya Baekhyun hanya berniat membantu, namun sang pemilik memberi upah dan Baekhyun yang memang seorang pelajar di salah satu Universitas itu merasa tak ada salahnya pula jika ia menerima tawaran sang pemilik untuk membantu di restoran setelah ia selesai dengan kuliahnya, sekalian menambah uang saku, pikirnya. Maka dari itu setiap senin sampai jumat, sepulang kuliah Baekhyun akan menuju langsung ke restoran ramyeon yang lokasinya tak jauh dari Universitasnya, di dekat pusat kota Daegu yang meskipun kecil namun tak jarang pula Baekhyun merasa kewalahan jika begitu banyak pelanggan yang datang.

Mungkin banyak yang bertanya apakah Baekhyun memang sangat butuh uang sampai-sampai harus bekerja keras begini? Sebenarnya jawabannya tidak, kalau untuk biaya kuliah dan hidupnya selama di kota kecil itu tentu saja kiriman dari orangtuanya sudah cukup, namun ia memiliki banyak keinginan yang mungkin saja tak cukup bila ia hanya menunggu kiriman dana dari orangtuanya, maka dengan tekat yang bulat Baekhyun berniat bekerja.

Di tengah kepulan panci besar berisi ramen Baekhyun menuang bumbu, memasukkan potongan daun bawang yang ia kerjakan sedari tadi, menutupnya kembali lalu dengan gerakan professional menuju oven untuk mengeluarkan kentang panggang yang juga merupakan menu andalan restoran, ia rapikan di atas nampan, kemudian dengan cekatan ia menaruh gelas plastik sejumlah sepuluh buah, ditata dengan rapi, dituangnya cairan panas yang ia ambil dari dalam panci besar di atas kompor yang berada di dekat rebusan ramyeon, Baekhyun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan menutup gelas terakhir, ia bawa dengan hati-hati, berjalan dengan cepat namun seimbang hingga pesanan sampai di meja dengan tanpa menumpahkan sedikitpun, setelahnya ia kembali berlari ke dapur, membersihkan meja dapur yang kotor, peluh yang turun di pelipisnya ia usap berkali-kali, tubuhnya yang mungil sudah cukup familiar dengan kondisi seperti ini, dengan kepulan asap dan belasan menu pesanan yang berderet di meja— Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menengadah, menatap letupan kembang api terakhir yang menyembur di langit, samar-samar meredup, Baekhyun melirik jam dinding dan mendapati jarum jam pendek hampir menunjuk ke angka satu.

.

"Ini." setelah menutup pintu utama restoran Baekhyun dibuat terkejut saat ahjumma menjulurkan amplop, Baekhyun menerimanya dan dibuat terkejut lagi saat isinya lima lembar uang bernominal sepuluh ribu won.

"Ahjumma?"

"Ambillah, kau bilang membutuhkannya? Di awal tahun bukan?"

"Tapi tidak seawal ini." Baekhyun berujar, mengikuti langkah sang ahjumma yang sedang tengah mengambil mantel dan mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam tasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau bekerja sangat keras hari ini." ahjumma tersenyum ramah, ditepuknya bahu sempit yang kini tengah terduduk di salah satu meja yang biasa digunakan pelanggan, senyumnya kian lebar melihat lelaki manis di depannya juga tersenyum "Kau mau buat apa sih gajimu? Liburan? Menraktir pacarmu?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas dengan pertanyaan ahjumma, yah, usia sembilan belas memang saatnya berkencan, Baekhyun mendengus melewatkan kenyataan tersebut. "Tidak ahjumma…"

"Lalu buat apa? Membeli kaset? DVD lagi?"

"Hah?"

"Haha, kau ini, ya sudah, sudah jam tiga lebih, kau pulanglah, dan istirahat."

Baekhyun merengut lucu, dimasukkannya amplop ke dalam tas selempangnya, ia mendengus lagi ketika si ahjumma masih saja tertawa, menikmati sekali menertawai lelaki polos bernama Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Kusimpankan satu untukmu hyung. Kali ini kau beruntung karena tiga ratus album lainnya sudah terjual melalui pre-order." si penjaga toko dvd bernama Mingyu menjulurkan tangan, sedikit mencibir saat Baekhyun lagi-lagi menunjukkan senyum meringisnya, memamerkan gigi, dengan senyum bahagia dia melihat cover album yang memang sudah lama ia pesan, tangan bersarungnya mengusap bagian depannya, album kali ini berjudul 'One more time' dengan potret sang penyanyi yang juga merupakan pencipta lagu, membawa gitar dengan latar hitam-putih dan pandangan hangat namun misterius…

"Berapa, Gyu-yah?" tanya Baekhyun sembari membuka tas selempangnya.

"Dua puluh lima ribu won." Gyu–yah, sapaan Baekhyun pada remaja tinggi yang sebenarnya masih pelajar SMA itu membuat si pemilik nama jengkel pada awalnya, mengingat Baekhyun hanya setinggi pundaknya, namun Mingyu tak keberatan pada akhirnya, nama itu terdengar lucu, apalagi kalau Baekhyun yang mengucapakannya, dengan aegyo dan senyum yang dibuat-buat seandainya toko masih tutup namun ia ingin segera membeli album yang ia inginkan. "Baek-hyung."

"Eum?"

"Bukalah dengan hati-hati, kalau kau beruntung…"

"Yah?"

"Kau bisa mendapat tiket free pass untuk fanmeet dengan Park Chanyeol."

Mata Baekhyun berbinar, tawanya bahkan tak mengeluarkan suara saking senangnya, ia menepuk bahu Mingyu sebelum melesat keluar toko.

.

.

.

Kamar berukuran tiga kali tiga meter adalah saksi bisu perjalanan Baekhyun dalam segala aktifitas kampusnya, kegiatan sehari-harinya, juga hobinya mengoleksi album beserta segala hal yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan Park Chanyeol. Musisi, penyanyi, gitaris, rapper, artis multitalenta yang sekarang memang sedang naik daun. Empat album yang keluar selama dua tahun terakhir, semuanya Baekhyun punya, juga majalah serta, ehm, mini poster yang ia simpan baik-baik, belakangan lelaki yang seumuran dengan Baekhyun itu membintangi iklan produk kosmetik, dan Baekhyun dengan rela hati membeli sepaket meskipun pada akhirnya jarang digunakan. Isi ponselnya juga adalah semua list lagu dari Park Chanyeol, fancafe pun ia ikuti, yah meskipun dia tak banyak membawa topik itu ke dalam sebuah pembicaraan, namun sudah banyak orang yang tahu bahwa ia sangat mengagumi Park Chanyeol sama seperti jutaan fangirls di luar sana. Dan Park Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia harus mencari uang lebih, bekerja ekstra selama ia masih belum mendapat pekerjaan tetap seperti ini.

Selain wajahnya tampan, akting yang bagus, lagu yang enak didengar, tak ada kata lain selain sempurna yang bisa disematkan pada artis bernama Park Chanyeol ini, memang sih penggemarnya rata-rata wanita, namun apa salahnya untuk Baekhyun, toh ia juga tak menyusahkan orang lain dengan kegiatannya itu. Ia memilih merebahkan tubuh kecilnya, memasang headset dan mendengarkan isi album yang sudah dipindah ke ponsel, kemudian mendengarkan track list lagu satu persatu. Sebenarnya mengunduh lewat internet juga Baekhyun bisa, namun untuk mendukung sepenuhnya artis idolanya ini Baekhyun rela jauh-jauh pergi ke toko, membeli secara legal karya yang telah Chanyeol ciptakan.

"Bagus…" ujar Baekhyun setelah track pertama usai, ia menikmati lagu selanjutnya, matanya terpejam, petikan gitar Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun seperti terbawa ke dunia lain, yang tentram, yang nyaman, namun seperti tersetrum, ia bangkit terduduk, seperti teringat sesuatu, headset ia lepas, dan seperti tupai ia melompat, yah, ia baru ingat perkataan Mingyu si penjaga toko DVD, meneliti kembali bungkus album yang ia tak sengaja lupakan.

Tangan Baekhyun menelusuri tiap jengkal bungkus album, meskipun tak tahu bagaimana bentuk tiket free pass untuk fanmeet itu seperti apa, namun Baekhyun rasa ia harus tetap mencoba, meskipun tiga album sebelumnya ia tidak ada hal semacam itu, Baekhyun berekspektasi tinggi, dan entah mengapa keinginan bertemu langsung tumbuh di otaknya, iya, sudah dua tahun semenjak Chanyeol mengisi layar televisi juga memenuhi saluran radio, bukankah seharusnya ini saatnya Baekhyun pergi dan bertemu dengannya? Seoul memang cukup jauh, dan ia harua pandai-pandai mengatur waktu, namun jikalau kali ini ia beruntung dan mendapat tiket free pass…

Sesuatu seperti lembaran kartu tak sengaja merosot jatuh saat Baekhyun membuka salah satu ujung bungkus album, ternyata masih ada lapisan yang Baekhyun lewatkan, dan

'Congrats you get one free pass ticket for fanmeeting'

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya.

"I-ini…"

Lagi Baekhyun memeriksanya.

"Ini?"

Baekhyun tak ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya, yang jelas, suara tubuhnya yang terbanting di kasur sempat membuat teman se-dorm nya mengetuk pintu, menanyakan keadaan dengan nada yang cukup khawatir.

.

.

.

.

'Hyung, Minseok hyung? Kau tahu, aku mendapatkan tiket free pas untuk bertemu Chanyeol!'

'Hah? Serius? Wah, selamat-selamat! Ah, tunggu, itu berarti, kau akan berangkat ke Seoul?'

'Iya, akan aku usahakan, tapi Hyung, aku bahkan belum pernah kesana, aku tak tahu arah, bagaimana menurutmu?'

'Uh, sama denganku… Aku juga belum pernah kesana. Apa kau tidak ada saudara atau teman disana?'

'Kurasa aku kenal beberapa orang, tapi aku tak yakin apa bisa menghubungi mereka atau tidak…'

'Aku benar-benar ingin membantu… Tapi…'

'Kau tidak bisa?'

'Memang kapan kau kesana?'

'Mungkin sepulang kuliah, karena acaranya akhir pekan.'

'Dan kapan kau kembali?'

'Minggu?'

'Um… Kau kesana menggunakan kereta?'

'Sepertinya… Tapi kalau harus menginap, aku tak tahu menginap dimana…'

'Baek, kita sebaiknya mencari teman yang bisa dipercaya, kudengar Seoul sangat ramai dan berbahaya jika kita tak tahu jalan.'

'Yah, aku tahu… Lalu? Ayolah hyung, bantu aku.'

'Iya, ini aku sedang berpikir… Bagaimana kalau kita minta bantuan Jongdae? Kurasa ayah ibunya tahu tentang Seoul, nanti kutelepon lagi.'

'Terimakasih hyung… Tapi hyung, kalau tahu aku pergi Seoul nanti apa kata orangtuaku…'

'Iya aku mengerti… Besok aku ke tempatmu, oke?'

'Iya hyung, terimakasih… Terimakasih banyak….'

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

_._

 _._

 _Dua_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jerit ratusan fangirls pecah. Belum satu bait yang Chanyeol alunkan dengan iringan petikan gitar akustiknya, namun studio acara musik yang muat sekitar dua ratus audience itu sudah seperti terserang gempa saja. Suara bassnya masih memenuhi ruang, terdengar sexy dan berat melalui gema audio, diiringi dengan piano suaranya makin terdengar begitu indah, dan suara histeris ratusan fansnya makin lama makin menjadi, memecah dan mengundang decakan kagum, hampir seluruh tim yang bekerja, termasuk para manajer bahkan coordi noona yang setiap hari selalu siap setia mengikutinya turut bertepuk tangan, bangga.

Jongshin hyung, manager sekaligus pengawal pribadi pemuda bernama Chanyeol itu segera bersiap saat artisnya sudah hampir menyelesaikan stage pertamanya. Yah, stage pertama, karena akan ada yang kedua, dan bahkan setelah ini akan ada pemotretan hingga sore kemudian fanmeet di malam harinya. Ia menyadari bahwa jadwal Chanyeol memang selalu sibuk, dari pagi ke pagi lagi, bahkan tak jarang harus tidur hanya ketika berada di dalam mobil saat perjalanan.

"Hya, jangan minum sembarangan, ambil dari backstage saja." gerutu sang manajer ketika artis bertubuh jangkungnya turun dari stage dan berpapasan dengan beberapa fans yang entah darimana bisa menelusup masuk, mungkin ada relasi dengan orang dalam acara broadcast, lelaki yang usianya terpaut lima tahun dengan Chanyeol itu memicingkan mata, memperhatikan goodie bag yang diberikan fans tadi, ternyata berisi minuman kaleng, dan Chanyeol dengan tanpa sungkan langsung membuka tutupnya.

"Hyung~ ini dari fansku, mana mungkin mereka melakukan hal buruk padaku~"

Dan perlu digarisbawahi bahwa sebenarnya dibalik keprofesionalannya sebenarnya lelaki berkharisma ini adalah seseorang berhati lembut, polos, dan sangat baik.

.

Sang manajer mengekor memastikan Chanyeol duduk di backstage dengan aman, setelah memanggil coordi ia kembali menjalankan tugas, membaca rundown acara dan turut mengecek persiapan stage selanjutnya, yah, Chanyeol ditempatkan di awal dan akhir acara, jeda waktu bisa ia manfaatkan untuk istirahat mungkin, dan sesaat kemudian manajer mendapati Chanyeol tengah merebahkan diri dengan selimut rilakuma menutupi setengah tubuh bawahnya.

"Yah… siapa sangka bayi bertubuh besar ini adalah artis profesional yang tadi membuat ratusan fangirl menjerit-jerit, eoh." kekeh si manajer sembari menaikkan selimut Chanyeol yang melorot, ia terkekeh lagi begitu Chanyeol membuat ekspresi tak nyaman, menarik selimutnya erat sebelum akhirnya coordi noona kembali menata poni bermodel komanya yang tak sengaja berubah bentuk.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengusap layar ponsel dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas, yah, dua kali sudah ia membuka tutup password ponsel tanpa mendapati satu notifikasi pesan-pun. Sedari tadi ia menunggu respon dari Minseok, sahabat dari SMA nya tersebut kini berkuliah di satu Universitas dengannya, hanya saja beda jurusan, dan selain kepada Minseok ini jujur saja Baekhyun tak pernah merengek atau bercerita panjang lebar tentang Chanyeol. Minseok sosok yang baik dan penyabar, juga dewasa dan selalu mengerti isi hatinya, entahlah, berbicara dengan Minseok seperti berbicara dengan seorang noona yang akan selalu mendengarkan dengan telaten dan mengerti perasaannya, sepertinya Baekhyun menggambarkan Minseok terlalu berlebihan, tapi begitulah adanya.

"Hyung!" Baekhyun hampir memekik senang, sosok yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu melambaikan tangan, sembari sedikit berlari, ia mengambil duduk tepat di samping Baekhyun setelah bertukar peluk dengan yang lebih muda. "Kukira kau tak akan datang…."

"Memang aku pernah mengingkari janjiku?" Minseok memicingkan mata, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas berwarna biru tuanya, sebuah note. "Aku memberimu catatan penting yang mungkin saja bisa kau gunakan. Nomor-nomor telepon juga kucatat, jalan, rute, motel, dan yang paling penting peta, sudah kugambar atrium yang nanti akan digunakan fanmeet, mungkin saja kau bingung, aku menggambar kasar saja sih, tapi tidak buruk."

Baekhyun berdecak kagum, mulutnya terbuka, masih tidak percaya setengah dari note itu berisi macam-macam hal yang memang sangat ia butuhkan. "Wah… Haruskah aku memanggilmu detektif hyung? Darimana kau bisa tahu gambar dalam atrium? Wah… Apa Chanyeol akan beristirahat di ruang backstage sini?" Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah gambar berbentuk kotak yang digambar kecil di belakang kotak luas yang diberi tulisan 'main atrium', dilihat darimanapun dari cara Minseok menggambar ia terlihat lebih cocok masuk di jurusan arsitek daripada bisnis yang ia masuki sekarang ini.

"Haha, kau berlebihan. Jongdae memberitahuku semalam, dia memang tahu Seoul, saudaranya bahkan pernah bekerja disana, Atrium tempat Chanyeol menggelar fanmeeting, kugambar saja sesuai apa yang dia ceritakan."

"Hah? Saudaranya? Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Kumohon—"

"Tidak Baek, dia sudah lama keluar, dia sekarang bekerja di daerah district gangnam, dan itu agak jauh dari Atrium. Kalau dari sana kau bisa menginap di motel yang kutulis, sudah kutambah juga arah dan bis yang bisa kau naiki, beberapa ada yang bisa kau tempuh dengan berjalan kaki, pelajari saja petanya."

Baekhyun tersenyum, yah mungkin sedikit tersentuh dengan apa yang sahabatnya ini berikan, ia peluk note itu seakan barang itu adalah sesuatu paling berharga di hidupnya.

"Maaf yah tidak bisa menemanimu… Dan juga, aku tidak memberitahu orangtuamu, kalau ada apa-apa akan kucoba bantu mengurus." Minseok memberi tepukan pada bahu dongsaengnya itu. "Hey, kalau sudah bertemu Chanyeol jangan lupa ceritakan padaku bagaimana orangnya."

"Itu sih… Kan sudah sering kuperlihatkan video performnya." Jawab Baekhyun sedikit tersipu.

"Yah, bukan seperti itu, misalnya kalian membicarakan apa, kalau kau tanya dia menjawab apa…"

"Hyung… Aku nanti kan hanya meminta tanda tangannya, bisa menyapa saja sudah untung…"

"Pokoknya kau berhutang cerita padaku." sergah Minseok, menepuk lagi bahu Baekhyun, membuat yang lebih muda mengaduh, ia kemudian berdiri, menarik tangan Baekhyun. "Tahu-tahu sudah siang begini, kau tak ingin mengajakku makan siang?"

"Oh, iya hyung!"

.

Cafetaria jurusan bisnis agak lengang siang itu, mungkin karena memang besok adalah weekend, dan sudah tak banyak mahasiswa yang ada kuliah. Minseok memilih duduk di pojok ruangan, memesan semangkuk ramyeon sama dengan apa yang Baekhyun pesan, dua gelas minuman kopi panas ditaruh di tengah-tengah meja, Minseok beberapa kali mendapati Baekhyun terlalu fokus dengan note yang tadi diterimanya, senyumnya tak bisa disembunyikan, lucu sekali.

'Hey, kau tahu Chanyeol sedang digosipkan dengan model cantik?'

'Huh? Berita darimana?'

'Percaya padaku, kali ini benar, aku tidak akan salah informasi tentang Chanyeol. Bahkan aku tahu apa projet yang akan dia lakukan, ah, dan tentang model itu, aku berani taruhan sebentar lagi media akan memuat berita tentang mereka.'

'Memang itu benar? Kudengar hanya gossip.'

'Aku mempunyai saudara yang bekerja di salah satu stasiun tv, Chanyeol beberapa kali menemui wanita itu di backstage, sayangnya saudaraku bukan orang yang tertarik dengan hal seperti itu, kebetulan saat itu dia menemui investor atau semacamnya jadi tak mengambil foto.'

'Tapi Chanyeol tidak terlihat seperti mempunyai pacar.'

'Dan kau percaya hal seperti itu? Ayolah, Chanyeol juga laki-laki normal dan dia tampan. Ohya, kau tahu, aku sudah empat kali bertemu dan berfoto dengannya, aku juga memberi kado untuknya setiap tahun, dan dia menyimpan semua kado dariku.'

'Ouh, kau seperti sesaeng.'

'Sesaeng mengejar-ngejar dan memburu berita seperti orang gila, aku tidak, aku melakukannya dengan cara berkelas, jangan samakan aku dengan mereka, lagipula aku punya cukup uang untuk melakukannya, ah, aku juga tahu kalau Chanyeol baru saja membeli jam tangan baru, dia membeli dari toko yang dikelola kakak sepupuku.'

'Ah, iya, dia kaya sekali omong-omong, jam tangannya yang berharga dua puluh juta won itu?'

'Huum.'

'Uh, bukankah dengan begitu justru dia terkesan pamer?'

'Pamer? Dia kaya dan tampan memang apa salahnya?'

'Yah, tampan dan kaya, lihat betapa sempurnanya dia, mau wanita manapun juga pasti dia bisa mendapatkannya.'

'Hey hey, ku dengar dia juga dekat dengan salah satu trainee dari agensinya?'

'Dia mungkin hanya seorang oppa yang baik dan mempunyai banyak teman.'

'Lelaki baik dan playboy tak jauh beda.'

'Memang kau tahu dia playboy?'

'Entahlah, siapa yang tahu?'

'Jangan sampai terdengar fangirls-nya, kau bisa diamuk.'

'Hey, dan aku juga fangirlnya, kalian bicara seakan aku tidak ada.'

'Fangirl? Kau bilang kau kelak akan menikah dengannya?'

'Oh, tentu saja, hanya saja mungkin belum waktunya.'

'Dengan pengetahuanmu yang luar biasa tentang Chanyeol itu mungkin kau bisa dinobatkan jadi fans nomer satu.'

'Oh, aku sih tidak sombong, kenyataannya begitu.'

'Iyah, tapi, aku sedikit heran, kenapa mereka mengelu-elukan Chanyeol sampai sebegitunya, kau tahu mereka sering fanwar dan saling mencakar karena masalah sepele?'

'Kurasa mereka hanya masih anak-anak, dan tidak semuanya seperti itu'

'Iya tidak semua memang. Tapi kurasa beberapa terlalu anarkis.'

.

Pembicaraan segerombol wanita yang duduk di seberang terpaksa Minseok dan Baekhyun dengarkan, Minseok hanya membuang nafas dari mulut dan bertukar pandang dengan Baekhyun yang sepertinya tak terlalu terganggu, masih sibuk melahap ramyeon-nya meskipun di awal dia terlihat sedikit menaruh perhatian.

"Yang satu itu sok tahu sekali tentang Chanyeol." Minseok berkomentar, sedikit berbisik, untung meja yang mereka tempati adalah meja kecil khusus dua orang sehingga kursi mereka tak terpaut jarak yang jauh, tidak seperti meja seberang yang memang berukuran besar dengan enam kursi mengitari sehingga satu sama lain harus berbicara keras agar terdengar.

"Banyak fans seperti itu sih, ada yang suka pamer dan, ada yang cuek, entahlah" Baekhyun menyimpan kembali note yang ia pegang ke dalam tas coklat miliknya, meneguk kopi latte-nya, ia mengusap perut tanda kenyang.

"Memang ada gossip seperti itu yah?" Minseok bertanya, kali ini memandang Baekhyun yang menatapnya tanda tak mengerti. "Chanyeol dekat dengan seseorang?"

Baekhyun menggidikkan bahu. "Kalaupun dia punya pacar juga… Memang apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

Minseok yakin mendengar kekehan Baekhyun yang sedikit dipaksakan, ia meraih gelasnya kemudian mendapati Baekhyun memandang ke arah lain, mempermainkan tissue yang baru saja dipakainya untuk mengelap sekitar bibirnya. "Sepertinya tidak rela begitu… Memang model yang digosipkan dengan Chanyeol bukan orang baik?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, pertanyaan Minseok seperti pancingan untuknya agar membahas hal ini lebih jauh, Minseok tahu benar bagaimana menurun-naikkan mood, Baekhyun mendengus sedikit berat. "Aku hanya mendengar mereka dekat, banyak yang membicarakannya."

"Kau tidak cemburu?"

Baekhyun mencibir. "Memang kenapa aku harus cemburu? Yang penting dia terus bermusik dan membuat lagu."

"Kau yakin hanya suka lagunya?"

"Um… dia juga baik, aku yakin dia tak mungkin mengecewakan fans, Chanyeol juga tak mungkin melakukan hal buruk."

"Tapi terkadang artis melakukan banyak hal untuk menjaga perasaan fans-nya…"

"Kuharap dia jujur saja…"

"Nah…" Minseok hendak menjawab, namun suara teriakan dari meja samping membuatnya terpaksa menoleh.

'Memang apa hak kalian membicarakan jam tangan mahal Chanyeol eoh!'

'Dan memang apa urusanmu?'

'Tentu saja itu menjadi urusanku! Dia Chanyeol! dan kau salah karena menggosipkan nama orang yang sangat kusukai kedua setelah orang tuaku!'

'Lihat .. Lihat… Fans gilanya mulai lagi.'

'Terserah mau bilang aku gila atau apa! Kalian tak berhak mengedarkan berita tidak benar tentangnya! Siapa juga yang playboy, siapa juga yang suka pamer? Dia membeli jam mahal dengan uangnya sendiri bukan dengan uang kalian! Kalian tidak berhak mengatainya! Dan hya! Jiyeon-ah! Berhenti terus-terusan sok tahu tentang Chanyeol dan bilang kau akan menikahinya! Aku muak tau!'

Minseok memasang ekspresi wajah sama terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun, melongo melihat gadis berkuncir yang dengan tangan kuatnya menggebrak meja. Enam orang yang sebelumnya menggerombol langsung bergegas pergi, dengan ekspresi kesal dan sebagian takut.

"Kau juga! Diam-diam saja mendengar mereka menggosipkan Chanyeol!" kali ini gadis itu menyatroni meja yang ditempati Minseok dan Baekhyun.

"Yah, Eunji-yah, turunkan suaramu, kau pikir ini jalanan untuk berdemo?" Minseok berujar dengan sedikit terkekeh.

"Kalau untuk Chanyeol aku tak keberatan harus membawa pengeras suara dan berdemo!" sergah Eunji, memicingkan mata ke arah Baekhyun kemudian. "Hya! Kau bahkan diam saja disini! Aku yang lewat depan pintu saja bisa dengar mereka mengatai Chanyeol, begitu kau bilang kau ini fans-nya?"

"Aku fans, bukan ketua preman sepertimu." jawab Baekhyun. "Dan kalau kau kesini cuma mau teriak-teriak kau akan diusir oleh ahjumma."

"Biarkan saja, memang apa peduliku."

"Yah… Dia memang hanya peduli dengan isi perut dan Chanyeol, bahkan ujian terakhir saja dia tidak ingin mengulangi padahal nilainya buruk sekali." Minseok menambahi, menggelengkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi—Ah, kau sudah membeli album yang baru?" tanya Eunji, menurunkan suaranya, kini memandang Baekhyun.

"Sudah…"

"Kau dapat photocardnya? Versi black atau white?" Eunji kali ini sudah mengganti nada bicaranya. "Aku mendapat White, kau?"

"Black."

"Oh… Aku beli empat kali dan semuanya white, bolehkah kutukar denganmu? Kumohon…" dengan cepat gadis itu menyabet tangan Baekhyun, meremasnya. "Yah?"

"Um… Tapi aku tidak membawanya, bagaimana kalau minggu depan?"

"Yak, terimakasiiiih!" Baekhyun merasa badannya tercekat, yah, pelukan Eunji masih sangat kuat, sejak SMA gadis yang rajin Taekwondo ini memang sahabat dekat Baekhyun, dan anehnya ketertarikan mereka akan suatu hal hampir selalu sama. "Minggu depan apa aku harus ke dorm-mu? Nanti kubelikan sepaket pizza deh…"

"Call." Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang menikmati waffle pagi itu, bersiap memenuhi perutnya sebelum menempuh perjalanan yang ia rasa akan cukup panjang. Ia terduduk di depan minimart yang buka 24 jam yang berada tak jauh dari dormnya, semuanya sudah siap di dalam tas ranselnya, hampir hal kecil seperti pasta gigi dan sebagainya, sampai tiket fanmeet yang ia tak berhenti memeriksanya dua jam sekali. Ia memastikan semuanya lengkap, jaket tebalnya juga sudah dipasang, ia hanya tinggal menunggu jam menunjukkan pukul delapan, karena ia tak ingin menunggu di terminal terlalu lama.

Ponsel ia nyalakan, hendak melihat jam saat sesuatu seperti sosok manusia menghampirinya dari belakang, ia sempat terkaget, memandang dua lembar tiket bis yang tiba-tiba jatuh di atas meja tepat di hadapannya, Baekhyun sempat berpikir sekian detik, kemudian memandang wajah si pemberi. "Gyu-yah?"

"Um, aku ambil libur, kudengar dari Minseok hyung hari ini kau akan pergi ke Seoul, jadi, ayo." Mingyu membuang muka, yah, dengan jaket tebal dan ransel yang sudah tersangkut di pundak.

"Hah? Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak boleh? Kalau begitu aku pulang—"

"Hya!" Baekhyun menyabet ujung jaketnya, membuat Mingyu terseret kembali, Baekhyun berdiri kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Aku senang sekali kau bisa menemani!" kemudian dipeluknya tubuh Mingyu seperti seorang anak yang dipertemukan dengan ibunya kembali. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Kau benar mau ikut ke Seoul?"

Mingyu mengangguk, yah, tentu saja, melihat Baekhyun yang berputar-putar di lengannya membuatnya tersenyum. "Ayo kalau begitu, nanti ketinggalan bis. Kau tahu berapa lama kita akan di perjalanan?"

"Berapa?"

"Lima jam. Dan aku sudah bawa banyak buku bacaan." Mingyu tersenyum, gigi rapinya ia pamerkan.

"Gyu-yaah! Kau tahu aku bena-benar menyukaimu lebih dari aku menyukai apapun di dunia ini!"

Lelaki tinggi yang mebih muda empat tahun itu terkekeh. "Serius? Lebih dari Chanyeol?" sambungnya, membuat yang ditanyai mematung sesaat sembari menyipitkan mata, kesal.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

Tiga

.

.

.

.

Ini kali pertama Baekhyun bepergian jauh, iya, jauh sekali, tanpa ditemani orang tua atau keluarga. Baekhyun jadi mengingat dua tahun lalu, saat ia pertama berangkat untuk masuk Universitas, jarak dari rumah menuju Universitas tempat dia kuliah adalah tiga jam, dan hari pertama ia pergi ia ingat sekali bagaimana Ibunya duduk dengan menggenggam tangannya sepanjang jalan, membuat berkotak-kotak bekal, dan tas super besar yang malam sebelumnya seluruh isinya ibunya yang kemaskan. Baekhyun tersenyum, sebenarnya sedikit merasa bersalah, ia akan bertemu seseorang yang ia idolakan selama ini, harusnya ia mengantarkan kabar baik ini kepada orang tuanya, sayang ia tak bisa, karena ia yakin orangtuanya tak mengizinkan, tapi Baekhyun sudah bertekad dalam hati, begitu ia pulang ia akan menceriakan semuanya, khususnya pada Ibunya.

Pemandangan di luar cukup indah, bukan pemandangan hijau seperti di kampung halamannya memang, banyak bangunan besar-besar, tapi indah, Baekhyun memandang takjub pusat perbelanjaan yang ramai di sana-sini. Ini masih setengah perjalanan, dan Baekhyun sudah berdecak kagum, apalagi kalau sudah sampai di Seoul? Baekhyun benar-benar sudah membayangkan banyak hal menyenangkan, ia tempelkan telapak tangannya di kaca jendela bis, tersenyum, ia memutuskan untuk menutup mata, kepalanya ia sandarkan ke belakang, dan ia menyusul dongsaeng terbaiknya yang duduk di sampingnya, yang ternyata sedari tadi sudah tertidur dengan cukup pulas.

Pemberhentian terakhir diumumkan, Baekhyun baru menyadari saat Mingyu menepuk bahunya pelan, iya, dia telah sampai, dan Baekhyun sempat menyesal kenapa justru ia tertidur saat bis mulai memasuki area Seoul, ia menguap sekali sebelum mengambil tas ransel besar yang ia simpan di bawah dekat kaki, menggendongnya kemudian menyusul Mingyu yang tengah beranjak hendak keluar.

"Ayay, kita sampai, di Seoul." Mingyu melihat sekeliling, banyak sekali orang naik turun, berjalan kesana kemari, dan yang sedikit mengejutkan Baekhyun, ternyata Mingyu sedikit banyak tahu jalan, ia menurut saja saat anak SMA itu menggandengnya ke suatu arah, melawan arus hingga menemukan pintu keluar yang ternyata menuju ke jalan besar dimana ada toko-toko di tepinya.

"Wah… Jadi ini Seoul?" Baekhyun mengutarakan apapun yang ada di otaknya.

"Iya, dan kita masih belum ke pusat kotanya, kita baru sampai tempat pemberhentian bis. Mau makan dulu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, masih dengan mulut yang terbuka.

.

Mereka memutuskan makan di dekat area pasar tradisional, yah, karena budget yang dibawa juga tak terlalu banyak. Baekhyun terlihat menikmati bibimbab di hadapannya, sedangkan Mingyu yang sudah selesai terlebih dahulu berkutat dengan ponsel, nampaknya mencari-cari motel yang aksesnya paling gampang. Ia sesekali melirik jam tangan, sekarang sudah siang, dan untuk mengantasipasi agar tak telat datang ke atrium Mingyu memutuskan untuk mencari motel terdekat, Atrium masih berjarak sekitar sepuluh kilometer, jika mereka beruntung mendapat kamar dengan cepat mereka bisa istirahat sebentar, yah meskipun selama di bis tadi sudah dihitung tertidur, tapi Mingyu masih perlu merebahkan bahunya, rasanya tidur dengan duduk membuat sekujur tubuhnya kaku.

"Kita harus segera menemukan motel, setidaknya untuk istirahat sebentar, kalau weekend begini sepertinya susah mencari kamar kosong." Mingyu berujar.

"Um, fanmeeting juga dimulai pukul tujuh malam, sepertinya tak apa-apa." Baekhyun menanggapi.

"Setidaknya kau harus sampai sana sebelum jam enam hyung, antisipasi, atau jam lima sore. Sekarang masih jam dua memang, tapi tiga jam bisa sangat cepat, ayo kita bergegas."

Baekhyun menurut saja, dia memang tak pernah bilang kalau mencari penginapan di Seoul itu mudah, tapi tak menyangka sesulit ini, ia sudah memulai dengan kesalahan, tidak memesan terlebih dulu, alhasil lima motel yang sudah didaftar Minseok di note yang dibawanya semuanya sudah penuh, Baekhyun menghela nafas kecewa saat motel terakhir yang ditulis juga sudah penuh.

"Apa weekend di Seoul memang selalu begini?" Baekhyun berkata sembari membuang nafas, ia pijit bahunya sendiri.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, dan ini sudah hampir pukul tiga. Bagaimana?" Mingyu menjawab, memutar pergelangan tangan untuk melihat arloji. "Apa sebaiknya kita langsung ke atrium? Baterai ponselku mulai habis."

"Oh, aku juga!" Baekhyun memekik. "Bagaimana ini?"

"Apakah di atrium ada semacam stop kontak?"

Baekhyun menggidikkan bahu.

.

Dua jam lewat dengan mereka berputar-putar menanyai setiap motel yang buka, dan sialnya belum ada kamar yang bisa mereka tempati. Mingyu mulai memasang ekspresi panik, ia terlalu sering menggunakan aplikasi ponsel, mencari arah, menelepon, hingga baterainya mulai melemah, ia pasang power bank yang sudah ia bawa, mencari kontak list seandainya dia ada teman dari Seoul yang mungkin bisa ditumpangi, namun pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa mendengus putus asa.

"Apa sebaiknya kita menuju atrium saja sekarang?" Mingyu berhenti, menekuk tubuh sembilan puluh derajat ke depan dan mengurut kakinya sebelum membiarkan Baekhyun duduk di sebuah kursi depan toko yang kebetulan sedang tutup.

"Tapi kita belum dapat motel? Apa kita coba pesan hotel saja?"

Mingyu sempat memberhentikan pergerakan, memikirkan pernyataan Baekhyun kemudian meluruskan badan kembali. "Ah, jangan dulu, hotel sangat mahal."

"Tidak apa, aku yang bayar, aku membawa tabunganku, rasanya cukup."

"Aku akan coba cari motel dulu." Mingyu bersikeras, ia keluarkan roti yang tadi sempat ia beli di area pasar, juga camilan dan sebotol air mineral, menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun. "Begini, ada dua bis yang harus dinaiki untuk menuju atrium, kita naik bis yang sama setelah ini, tapi setelahnya hyung akan naik bis yang langsung menuju atrium, aku naik bis yang lain, yang berbeda arah, aku akan mencari motel."

"Kenapa tidak cari motel dekat atrium saja?"

"Cuma ada dua motel, dan keduanya sudah penuh, sudah kutelepon tadi. Satu-satunya agar kita bisa tidur dengan baik ya harus mencari di area lain. Dan aku juga tak ingin kau terlambat, kau sebaiknya kesana lebih dulu, kita berpencar, selama kau pergi ke fanmeeting aku bisa berputar-putar."

"Lalu bagaimana kita bertemu lagi nanti?"

"Hubungi saja ponselku, atau kalau benar-benar ada sesuatu hal kutunggu kau di tempat pemberhentian bis di dekat atrium, aku akan disana, tak akan kemana-mana. Acara selesai pukul berapa?"

"Sembilan…"

"Baiklah sebelum pukul sembilan aku akan menunggu di tempat pemberhentian bis, aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana sampai kita bertemu."

.

Bis yang Baekhyun naiki bisa dibilang cukup ramai, yah Baekhyun menduga-duga mungkin diantara penumpang ada pula seseorang yang sama seperti dirinya, hendak menuju atrium dan mengikuti fanmeeting, mungkin, Baekhyun menaikinya dengan semangat, memandang Mingyu yang masih berdiri di halte untuk menunggu bis lain dari kaca jendela, anak yang lebih tinggi itu melambaikan tangannya, seperti menggumam sesuatu yang diasumsikan mungkun 'fighting!' oleh Baekhyun.

"Fighting!" balas Baekhyun dengan mengepalkan tangan meniru pergerakan Mingyu.

.

Lelaki kecil itu duduk di pojokan, mengeluarkan ponsel, kalau lancar perjalanan memakan waktu empat puluh menit, dan Baekhyun tak berharap ada sesuatu buruk yang terjadi, ia buka-buka isi tasnya, memeriksa apapun yang mungkin ia perlukan, tiket free pass fanmeet ia siapkan, ia simpan ke dalam dompet, ia sendirikan di bagian yang tak tercampur lembaran uang, karena takut terambil dan sebagainya, ia pastikan dompetnya tertutup rapat, menyimpan di bagian yang aman, lalu ia memasang headset, perjalanan tanpa teman ternyata agak membosankan, ia putar lagu-lagu Chanyeol, matanya ia pastikan tetap tebuka, karena berbahaya kalau sampai ia tertidur, bisa-bisa ia melewatkan atrium, tersasar, itu adalah skenario terburuk yang pernah ada.

Mungkin tiga puluh menit berlalu, Baekhyun tak hentinya memeriksa ponsel dan melihat waktu, yah, agak sial memang karena baterainya tinggal sedikit pula, ia matikan musik, memandang keluar jendela, saat tiba-tiba bis berjalan aneh, sesuatu mungkin terjadi, orang-orang mulai berbisik-bisik, beberapa ada yang mulai menanyai sopir dan…

"Maaf. Diberitahukan bahwa terjadi sedikit kesalahan teknis pada mesin, semua penumpang harap jangan cemas, kalau ada yang terburu bisa menggunakan transportasi lain tetapi armada kami sudah meluncurkan satu bis kesini. Dimohon jangan panik."

Dan saat itulah Baekhyun mulai panik, mungkin jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, dan buruknya, Mingyu tak juga mengangkat teleponnya.

.

.

.

Mobil SUV hitam memasuki area atrium, terdengar jelas teriakan beratus-ratus fans yang sudah siap menunggu di luar area parkir yang sudah dibatasi. Sosok tinggi jangkung bermantel hitam keluar dari mobil dan teriakan makin menjadi, lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya, dan sekali lagi, manager mengira tim nasional Korea baru saja membuat gol karena gema atrium menyerupai gema stadion dengan lima puluh ribu supporter di dalamnya.

"Kau mau ganti pakaian dulu? Atau pakai itu saja?"

"Ini saja…" jawab Chanyeol santai, ia tinggalkan mantelnya di salah satu kursi yang terletak di ruang backstage. "Hyung, bisa ambilkan minumku?"

"Ini. Yak, coordi!" seseorang wanita dari arah pintu berlari, menaruh tasnya dan siap memoleskan brush di wajah tampan sang artis, Chanyeol meneguk minumnya, memandang pantulannya dari cermin, ia memainkan ponsel saat rambutnya mulai ditata, hair stylist di belakang, make up artist di kiri, sedangkan sang manajer sibuk di bagian kanannya, Chanyeol tersenyum geli, ia nampak mulai melanjutkan game di ponselnya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hm?" Chanyeol menoleh, melihat manajernya, sang make up artist otomatis terpaksa mengikuti arah geraknya. "Apa hyung?"

"Ada telepon untukmu."

"Dari?"

"Nana."

"Oh?" Chanyeol menerima ponsel milik manajernya itu. "Kenapa tidak langsung hubungi nomorku saja?"

"Katanya ponselmu tak bisa dihubungi."

"Ah~" Chanyeol memandangi ponselnya, yah, dan benar, terlalu asyik memainkan game dia sampai lupa baterainya sudah habis. "Oh, ya? Halo?"

Sang manajer meninggalkannya setelah memberi cibiran sekaligus senyuman, menyabet ponsel milik artis asuhannya itu, seperti biasa kalau tidak diurus ponsel anak itu pasti tidak akan menyala sampai esok harinya.

"Ya, Nan- Oh, iya, belum, aku masih di Backstage atrium – Oh, mungkin setelah fanmeeting?"

Sang manajer kembali lagi, memastikan tatanan rambut dan make up Chanyeol sudah rapi, ia mengangguk, mengisyaratkan tugas para coordi sudah selesai, membiarkan dua wanita itu beranjak pergi.

"Ada apa Nana menelepon?"

"Menanyakan apa aku ada waktu setelah ini, kubilang aku akan langsung pulang."

"Hey, wanita begitu karena dia ingin mengajak keluar… Kau kenapa tidak peka begitu?"

"Tapi sudah larut? Dan aku sudah merasa lelah? Dia juga ada jadwal besok pagi."

"Oh…" sang manajer memasang wajah sok acuh setelahnya, mengambil kembali ponsel berwarna hitamnya, smartphone keluaran terbaru. "Kau berbaiklah dengannya, setidaknya dia membantu banyak untuk karirmu."

Chanyeol mengambil nafasnya panjang, mendengus kemudian. "Huff, jadi aku harus berhubungan baik dengan orang yang membantuku saja begitu?"

"Bukan begitu… Dan aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk mengencaninya, kau jangan salah sangka."

"Yah, tapi itu sih sama saja."

Manajernya tak menyambung setelahnya, hanya membiarkan Chanyeol menikmati waktunya sebelum ia harus memasang wajah senyum dan meladeni ratusan fansnya setelah ini.

.

.

.

Banyak hal berkecamuk di pikiran Baekhyun, meniru beberapa penumpang lain, menuruni bis dan memutuskan menunggu di tepi jalan. Ia lihat beberapa gadis muda mulai menelepon, dan kemudian mobil taksi datang beberapa kali. Baekhyun mulai menghitung-hitung apakah dengan naik taksi dia akan sampai tepat waktu, dan apakah tidak apa-apa dia keluarkan uang lebih banyak? Baekhyun sempat mengingat apa yang Mingyu katakan, sebisa mungkin jangan menggunakan taksi, karena biaya yang lebih besar, dan juga, kalau bertemu sopir yang tidak baik dia bisa saja diajak berputar-putar.

"Per-misi." Baekhyun memberanikan diri bertanya lagi pada sang sopir, setelah melihat waktu yang ditunjukkan ponsel ia yakin ia akan terlambat. "Apa bisnya masih lama?"

"Sekarang masih terkena macet, mungkin lima belas menit lagi."

Baekhyun beranjak pergi setelah berujar terimakasih, ia memandang ponsel, menyimpan ponsel sekaligus dua tangannya ke dalam mantel setelah mengetahui waktu sudah menujukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima menit. "Ah, bagaimana ini…" rengeknya frustasi, ia memutuskan untuk menelepon pada akhirnya, ia mempertaruhkan nasibnya pada panggilan yang dibuatnya pada sebuah nomor telepon taksi.

.

Taksi kuning yang ia naiki melaju, Baekhyun tak yakin ia mendapat sopir yang baik atau tidak, sikapnya sedikit acuh, juga saat Baekhyun mengatakan nama atrium yang hendak ditujunya, si sopir bertanya mau lewat mana, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menjawab mana saja asal yang tercepat. Perasaan Baekhyun menjadi kian tidak enak saat jalan yang dilalui seperti jalan tol besar, apakah yang seharusnya hanya ditempuh selama sepuluh menit akan lewat tol begini? Awalnya Baekhyun diam saja, namun akhirnya ia menanyakan. "Apa Atrium memang ke arah sini?" Baekhyun bersuara, ia menyalakan aplikasi peta, mendapati dirinya yang justru menjauhi atrium yang ia maksudkan.

"Ah…. Ada dua atrium yang bernama sama… Aku kira kau menuju yang satunya." suara berat sopir itu memenuhi mobil, Baekhyun memicingkan mata sedikit kesal.

"Atrium yang kumaksud yang ini. Bisakah tolong diantar kesini ahjussi."

"Baik, tapi kita akan memutar."

.

Pukul setengah sembilan. Baekhyun berlari sekuat tenaga setelah menutup pintu taksi, _sial!_ umpatnya, keputusan menaiki taksi bukanlah hal baik, ia menghabiskan uang banyak, terlambat, juga baterai ponselnya yang habis karena selama perjalanan harus memastikan aplikasi peta menyala. Ia bermarathon menuju pintu masuk atrium, sudah sepi, dan Baekhyun rasa ia adalah manusia terakhir yang masuk, selain penjaga pintu dan juga beberapa orang yang sepertinya lembur untuk bekerja membersihkan beberapa kaca.

"Permisi, apa main atrium masih buka? Main atrium untuk fanmeeting Park Chanyeol?" tanyanya dengan nafas memburu, memberhentikan sipapaun yang lewat.

"Sepertinya… Sudah ditutup. Beberapa saat yang lalu." lelaki yang ia berhentikan menimpali, dan Baekhyun tahu ia memasang wajah yang terlampau kecewa.

"O-oh, terimakasih…" Baekhyun meneruskan, ia pegangi dadanya yang naik turun, terang saja berlarian dari pintu depan kesini benar-benar menguras tenaga, keringatnya masih bercucuran, ia terpaksa mengambil duduk, di pojok ruangan lobby, ia melihat sekitar, apakah benar ia melewatkan fanmeeting ini? Baekhyun rasa Baekhyun ingin menangis.

Tas beratnya ia taruh lantai, perlahan mengatur nafas, iya, mungkin ia harus menerima bahwa ia sedang sial kali ini, keberuntungan hanya sampai pada saat ia mendapat tiket free pass, bukan sampai ia berhasil bertemu Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, rasanya sedih, tapi ia mencoba berpikir positif, setidaknya, bisa sampai disini adalah hal menyenangkan bukan? Baekhyun kembali meraih tasnya, ia keluarkan note yang dari Minseok hyung, tak ada salahnya mengelilingi atrium ini, barangkali saja keberuntungan masih sedikit berpihak padanya? Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali bangkit berdiri.

.

.

Chanyeol mengakhiri acara fanmeeting dengan lancar, seperti biasa, dan ia sedikit tak menyangka kalau fanmeeting kali ini bisa selesai dengan cepat dibandingkan biasanya, mungkin tiket free pass tak banyak didapat oleh fans yang bisa datang, Chanyeol memang sedih berpisah dengan fansnya yang berharga, namun ia juga tak munafik kalau dia bisa bernafas lega karena itu menandai dia bisa pulang dan istirahat.

Manajer sudah menunggu di backstage, ia sudah hampir bersiap pulang saat tiba-tiba saja pintu belakang terbuka dan sosok tinggi semampai dengan rambut coklat lurus sepinggang menghampiri.

"Oh, Nana-yah?" sang manajer terlihat sedikit terkejut, tak jauh beda dengan Chanyeol.

"Yap, tenang, aku memastikan lewat pintu belakang. Manajerku memarkir mobil di ruang parkir khusus." ujar Nana riang. Terang saja, model tinggi dan cantik itu mempunyai beberapa akses dimanapun, mungkin karena memang ayahnya menduduki posisi penting di dunia hiburan saat ini, tapi terlebih dari itu memang dia memiliki bakat yang cukup baik, akting dan menyanyinya lumayan, tidak benar kalau ada yang bilang apa yang dia dapat sepenuhnya adalah sokongan ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, nanti hubungi saja kalau sudah siap pulang." Jongshin menepuk bahu Chanyeol, kemudian melesat pergi, meninggalkan dua orang itu di backstage, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, mengambil mantel dan menghampiri Nana.

"Kau benar-benar kesini?"

"Tentu saja." Nana tersenyum, memberikan bungkusan, Chanyeol memang selalu suka makanan manis, semacam pudding dan cake, Nana tak pernah absen membawakan setiap kali mereka akan bertemu. "Aku belikan yang rendah gula. Tidak baik makan makanan manis terus menerus, kau harus menjaga gula darahmu." Nana meneruskan, tersenyum lagi melihat Chanyeol membuka paper bag kecil yang dibawanya hanya untuk mencium aroma dalamnya.

"Gumawo." Chanyeol tersenyum, menaruh paper bag dari Nana di meja rias, kemudian memasang mantelnya.

"Oh, sini kubantu."

.

Atrium yang digambar Minseok memang seratus persen sesuai dengan apa yang Baekhyun lihat, ia menengadah, sambil berjalan, melihat dinding luas dengan kaca dimana-mana dan pintu-pintu dan menurut Baekhyun sangat modern. Tak ada satupun yang cacat, Baekhyun melihat sekeliling masih dengan mode takjub, ia angkat ponsel dan merekam sekeliling, meskipun melewatkan fanmeeting setidaknya ia masih ada sesuatu yang bisa dipamerkan saat kembali nanti, begitu pikirnya, ia berjalan sesuai kemana ia ingin melangkah, sesekali melirik note yang ia bawa, kakinya mengajaknya mengikuti arah menuju ruang backstage, saat itu sudah sepi, dan Baekhyun merasa leluasa untuk menelusuri koridor semau dirinya, ia berjalan pelan-pelan memastikan sekelilingnya terekam, hingga ia menuju pintu yang ia asumsikan adalah pintu dari ruang backstage, ia menjulurkan tangannya.

'Apakah ini tidak apa-apa?' Baekhyun bertanya dalam hati. Oh, seandainya tidak boleh dimasuki pastinya pintu ini akan terkunci bukan? Baekhyun berasumsi, dengan santai akhirnya Baekhyun memutar kenop, tangan kirinya masih setia memegang ponsel, ia arahkan tepat lurus ke depan.

Suara pintu terbuka mungkin terdengar agak keras, dan Baekhyun mematung, dengan apa yang ia lihat di dalam ruangan lima kali lima meter itu ia mematung, mungkin memang ia belum pernah melihat sosok idolanya, namun ia yakin, seseorang yang tengah berdiri itu adalah Park Chanyeol, dengan rambut yang kini berwara hitam dengan memakai mantel, dan… Seorang wanita tinggi yang berdiri cukup dekat di depan dadanya, dengan tangan yang keduanya melilit lehernya.

"Ma-maaf…" hanya itu mungkin yang Baekhyun ingat sempat ia cicitkan, sebelum ia memutar tubuh dan bergegas pergi dengan terburu, langkahnya cepat, semakin cepat dan menjadi sebuah gerakan berlari. Otaknya mungkin tak berjalan dengan baik, tapi entah mengapa sesuatu mencekat perasannya, sakit, aneh sekali, Baekhyun tak percaya kalau ia memergoki Chanyeol, dengan wanita? Baekhyun rasa Baekhyun belum bisa berpikir jernih sampai ia keluar atrium, tapi entah, berlari tanpa arah dan tak segera menemukan pintu keluar membuat nafas Baekhyun makin susah diatur, ia tak sadar kalau mungkin sesuatu menetes dari wajahnya tak lagi hanya dari keringat… Tapi sudah bercampur…

dengan air mata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

 _Empat_

 _._

 _._

.

.

Mungkin karena kakinya terlalu pegal, atau mungkin karena badannya yang terlalu letih, Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang berat, dan dipikirnya itu wajar, itu wajar di saat tubuhnya yang memang dalam keadaan kurang fit seperti saat ini, Baekhyun rasa kalau perasaannya menjadi kacau seperti ini, itu adalah sepenuhnya karena salahnya sendiri, karena keadaanya sendiri.

Berhasil keluar dari atrium tak serta merta membuat Baekhyun bernafas lega, entah pintu apa yang ia lalui, yang jelas jauh berbeda dengan pintu yang tadi ia ia lewati saat masuk, Baekhyun rasa ia tersesat, jalan raya-pun tak terlihat dari seluruh penjuru arah, hanya area kosong dengan –mungkin- tempat parkir khusus mobil dan pepohonan yang diselimuti lelehan salju. Baekhyun putuskan untuk duduk, punggungnya yang menyentuh dinding dingin merosot jatuh, tak peduli lantai kotor dibawahnya, ia hanya terlampau lelah, dan lagi saat ia membuka ponsel, ia dapati ponselnya hanya menunjukkan layar gelap meski sudah diusap dan ketuk beberapa kali. "Bodoh." dengusnya.

Seandainya ia tak nekat pergi pasti ia sekarang sudah tertidur nyenyak di atas kasurnya yang empuk, atau mungkin menikmati menonton film dengan memasang earphone ditelinga sambil memakan chips kesukaannya, bisa istirahat dua hari penuh, menyalin tugas dan belajar untuk kuis hari senin, ia tak kedinginan seperti ini, kakinya tak pegal seperti ini, dan yang paling penting ia tak menyusahkan Mingyu yang ia tahu sendiri sudah terlalu sibuk dengan sekolah dan kerja sampingannya, Baekhyun rasa kalau sebelumnya ia belum pernah merasakan yang namanya penyesalan, akhirnya kali ini ia tahu bagaimana rasanya. Ia lilitkan kedua lengannya ke tubuhnya sendiri, tasnya yang sudah berat entah mengapa terasa lebih berat lagi, dari nafasnya keluar kepulan uap, malam ini dingin, dan Baekhyun, tersesat di kota Seoul yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia kunjungi, membuat hatinya luar biasa kesal dan lelah.

.

"Baekhyun hyung."

Baekhyun tak mengitung berapa lama ia menunggu, yang jelas ia yang dengan posisi menekuk kaki di depan dada dan memeluknya, kepala yang tertunduk dalam dengan kening bertumpu tempurung kaki, merasa seseorang menggoyang tubuhnya.

"Hyung?"

Baekhyun mendongak, dan tangan Mingyu yang pertama menyambutnya.

Tangis Baekhyun rasanya akan tumpah, dan ia bersyukur Mingyu yang berlutut dan menunduk hingga mencapai pundaknya menariknya ke dalam pelukan, mengusap bahunya naik turun, sehingga kalaupun ia menangis ia tak perlu malu, Mingyu berdiam sesaat, turut merasakan isaknya mungkin, namun Baekhyun tak peduli.

"Maaf, maaf, harusnya aku bisa menemukanmu lebih cepat—Aku…"

"Maafkan aku, baterai ponselku habis, dan tak bisa menemukan jalan keluar…" keluh Baekhyun, menarik kepalanya, melihat Mingyu, rasanya sedih mendapati sorot mata lelah dan khawatir dari dongsaengnya tersebut.

"Oh, pantas saja. Lalu, bagaimana? Setidaknya kau habis mendapatkan tanda tangannya kan?"

Merasa benda abstrak menancap ulu hatinya Baekhyun menarik nafas pendek, memandang arah lain. "Aku melewatkannya.. Bis yang kunaiki ada masalah, aku naik taksi, dan ternyata apa yang kau bilang benar, aku bertemu supir yang tidak baik, diajak berputar-putar, dan aku telat masuk."

"Ah…" Mingyu tak lagi melanjutkan, nampaknya tanpa diceritakan secara lengkap ia sudah bisa menerka apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. "Mungkin kau hanya belum beruntung, hyung. Semoga setelah ini ada kesempatan lain yah." hibur Mingyu. "Kalau begitu, mau langsung pergi ke motel? Aku sudah mendapatkan kamar untuk bermalam, tak buruk, dan harganya murah."

Baekhyun menarik nafas, setidaknya senyuman Mingyu membuat hari ini menjadi lebih baik, bahkan di keadaan seperti inipun. Baekhyun tak lagi meneruskan cerita mengenai Park Chanyeol atau apapun setelah itu, membiarkan Mingyu berasumsi sesuai pemikirannya sendiri, dan Baekhyun juga tak ingin mengingat kekecewaan dan penyesalannya malam ini.

.

.

.

Chanyeol cukup terkejut, hingga mantel yang tengah tertata rapi di pundaknya nyaris merosot, ia yakin seseorang membuka pintu, dan ia yakin orang tersebut membawa ponsel yang tengah merekam. Nana yang berdiri di depannya sontak turut terkejut pula, belum sempat kedua tangan Nana melepaskan lilitan di pundak lebarnya, seseorang misterius yang membuka pintu itu berlari, pergi.

"Tunggu!" Chanyeol sempat mengejar, meninggalkan Nana yang nampaknya berujar sesuatu, lelaki jangkung itu melangkah lebar-lebar, namun koridor telah sepi begitu ia sampai keluar ruang backstage, ia yakin sosok yang dilihatnya, lelaki? Nampaknya demikian, rambut hitam pendek dan ransel serta jaket tebalnya. Apakah ia seorang fans? Kenapa memasang wajah seperti itu? Chanyeol terengah begitu sampai di pintu utama atrium, tak ada seorang-pun, bahkan setelah pandangannya menyapu seluruh area depan atrium, tak ia dapati sosok yang baru saja kabur tersebut.

.

"Seperti apa dia?" Jongshin bertanya keesokan harinya, tepat setelah Nana menelepon dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi sang manajer tersebut langsung menemui keduanya secara mendadak, wajah seriusnya tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Sepertinya tak terlalu tinggi, laki-laki, rambutnya hitam, memakai jaket tebal dan tas ransel." alih-alih Chanyeol, Nana justru yang menjawab.

"Begitu?" Jongshin hyung kembali menoleh ke arah Chanyeol setelah mendengarkan Nana.

"Aku yakin dia merekam, ponselnya terarah lurus ke ruangan begitu pintu terbuka, dan nampaknya dia sengaja, mungkin sesaeng, atau penguntit." Nana menambahi. "Oppa, sepertinya kita harus segera menemukannya, setidaknya memastikan saja…"

"Yah, begitu pula yang kupikirkan…"

"Aku juga akan memberitahu manajerku, pihak agency juga akan kuberitahu, akan kubantu sebisaku."

"Oke, baiklah Nana, terimakasih bantuannya…."

"Tak apa." Nana tersenyum menanggapi manajer Chanyeol tersebut, kemudian menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Kau jangan terbebani, kalau ada apa-apa nanti akan segera kuhubungi."

Nana melengang pergi setelah mengusap bahu Chanyeol dan menunduk pada Jongshin, sedangkan si manajer hanya bisa mendengus memandang Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya menunjukkan tatapan kosong.

"Kau, apa yang ada di pikiranmu?"

"Aku hanya… Kalau dia memang salah satu fans, dan… Melihat aku dan nana di backstage kurasa akan ada sedikit kesalahpahaman." penyanyi itu berujar. "Kurasa dia akan mengira aku dan Nana ada hubungan khusus atau sedang melakukan sesuatu hal… Aku khawatir dia akan salah mengartikan ini…"

"Yah, kau ini, khawatirkan dirimu dulu sebelum kau khawatirkan orang yang tak kau ketahui namanya itu. Bisa saja dia memang sesaeng, atau orang yang mengambil untung dengan mengancam artis atau semacamnya. Dan satu hal lagi dia tengah membawa ponsel, dia punya cukup bukti otentik untuk membuat headline di sosial media besok, atau entah kapan, nasibmu itu bisa berakhir hanya dengan satu klik tahu."

Chanyeol bernafas berat, iya memang kenyataannya seperti itu, tapi entah mengapa perasaannya mengatakan lain. "Kita lihat sampai besok apakah ada sesuatu hal di internet."

"Sementara kita lihat situasinya dulu, tapi setidaknya kita harus bertemu Wonwo." Sang manajer berujar mantab. "Kita harus mentracking siapapun yang sudah merekammu dan menemukannya, pastikan dia menghapus videomu."

Chanyeol kali ini mengangkat kepala, memandang manajernya sedikit antusias, tatapan kosongnya sirna. "Ah, iya, kalau itu kita memang perlu." dia menyetujui. "Aku ingin tahu siapa dia." tambahnya.

.

.

.

Lima hari berlalu semenjak terakhir kali Chanyeol menggelar acara fanmeeting di Atrium dan lima hari pula sejak peristiwa yang diluar dugaannya itu terjadi. Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah membuat janji dengan Wonwo, ahli IT yang memang agency-nya perkerjakan. Selain bertugas mengurusi media sosial dan apapun yang mengenai IT untuk agency Wonwo dikenal memang sebagai hacker handal, segala macam software dia menguasai, bahkan yang orang belum tahu sekalipun. Dengan bantuan manajer hyung Chanyeol akhirnya bisa bertatap muka dengannya, setelah berkonsultasi dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi mereka bertemu di ruang meeting agency, yang biasanya digunakan Wonwo untuk bekerja, terlebih menggugah video atau melakukan editing.

"Kau sudah mencari tahu tentangnya?" Jongshin memulai, menaruh tiga cup kopi, menyodorkan yang bertanda berbeda untuk Chanyeol.

Wonwo mengangguk singkat, menyesap kopi hitamnya kemudian menunjukkan layar laptop yang nampaknya berisi file, dan data. "Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dari email yang dicantumkan di fancafe aku sudah bisa mentracking kampus dan sosial medianya. Dia berkuliah di Universitas di Daegu, dia seusia dengan Chanyeol, sudah aktif semenjak Chanyeol debut. Dia menggunakan nama ByunB di fancafe, selalu aktif namun tak banyak mengobrol di chat, dia online 24 jam, kurasa untuk bisa melakukannya dia mengunduh aplikasi tertentu, dan… mungkin hanya hari raya dia terlihhat off." Lelaki muda itu memberi jeda. "Namun dia tak terlihat on sejak lima hari lalu, sepertinya hanya pada pukul sepuluh malam sampai satu pagi, selebihnya tidak lagi. Dia juga sering memberi dukungan setiap kali ada penghargaan atau apapun mengenai voting, setiap tahun ketika menjelang daesang dia menggunakan seluruh media sosialnya, tiga akunnya untuk melakukan vote, dia tercatat merupakan akun pemberi vote terbanyak tahun lalu dan tahun ini, dia juga tercatat membeli seluruh album, dia aktif di media sosial dan selalu mengikuti perkembangan Chanyeol, dari radio atau situs-situs legal lainnya."

Wonwo mengakhiri penjelasannya, menunjukkan seluruh analisanya dengan memberikan bukti, akun yang ditrackingnya terpampang dengan rapi, Chanyeol dan Jongshin hanya bisa menanggapi dengan anggukan. "Kau bilang dia tidak terlihat aktif sejak lima hari lalu?" Chanyeol bertanya, kali ini menoleh melihat Wonwo.

"Iya. Aku yang mengurus fancafe, sebagai admin dan pengatur semuanya, aku bisa lihat siapa yang on atau tidak, dia memang biasanya on namun tak mengetik chat atau apapun, tapi lima hari ini memang dia tidak on. Juga soal streaming, dia tak lagi sering melakukannya, sejak lima hari lalu."

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, membuang nafas. "Dia terus mengikuti perkembanganku semenjak debut, membeli semua album, memberi vote dengan tiga akun…"

"Dan membuat acara donasi atas namamu." tambah Wonwo, yang nampaknya baru menemukan sesuatu lagi dari laptopnya. "Kalau kau ingin mengetahui lebih jauh aku bisa membobol email dan… Banyak hal yang harus dilakukan untuk mengetahui selengkapnya…"

"Hei, kurasa sudah cukup klarifikasi kalau dia memang fans, dan yang penting, apa kau lihat dia menggugah video atau semacamnya yang membahayakan Chanyeol?" kali ini Jongshin menyambung.

Wonwo mengerutkan kening, ditelusurinya file dan membacanya sekali lagi. "Nampaknya tidak. Lima hari ini dia sama sekali tidak terlihat aktif di media sosial. Tak ada postingan tak berarti dia tak online memang, tapi dari sini grafik menunjukkan nol." lagi Wonwo mengarahkan laptopnya ke arah Chanyeol dan Jongshin hyung. "Dia sama sekali tak terlihat di media sosial sejak lima hari lalu. Di fancafe atau dimanapun."

.

Jongshin dan Chanyeol meninggalkan ruang meeting saat jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Saatnya Chanyeol bersiap karena pukul sebelas ia harus sampai di bandara. Jongshin seperti biasa sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, dan bersiap di kursi kemudi, namun pandangannya teralih melihat artisnya belum mengatakan sesuatu apapun padahal biasanya dia adalah orang yang bisa dikategorikan hiperaktif.

"Kenapa gelisah begitu? Harusnya kau lega karena dia tak menggugah videomu—"

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang menanggapi perkataan manajernya. "Dia pemberi vote terbesar untukku, dia… Fansku."

"Lalu?" sang manajer melirik spion, memastikan laju mobil terarah dengan benar. "Kau mengkhawatirkan karena dia tidak aktif lima hari ini? Kau tak akan tenggelam hanya karena kehilangan satu fans. Bukan aku tak menghiraukannya, tapi kau masih punya jutaan fans lain—"

"Coba bayangkan di posisinya hyung." entah mengapa nada bicara Chanyeol kali ini berubah, menatap ke depan lalu memijit kelopak matanya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari. "Kalau kau melakukan segalanya untuk seseorang lalu orang itu mengecewakanmu…"

Ketika Chanyeol membuang nafas kasar Jongshin tak bisa membantu apa-apa kecuali menepuk kemudian mengusap bahunya. Baginya mungkin fans adalah seseorang yang mendukungnya saja, di luar dari keluarga, bahkan ada pula yang memandang fans adalah sumber pundi-pundi uang, dan Jongshin mengerti kalau untuk Chanyeol mungkin fans memiliki arti lain, orang yang mendukungmu, orang yang mencintaimu, orang yang melakukan apapun untukmu, dan Chanyeol, adalah tipikal orang yang selalu ingin memberi cintanya pada orang yang disebut fans tersebut.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore saat Baekhyun hendak bersiap untuk berangkat bekerja. Ia sedang mencari syal saat matanya tak sengaja tertuju pada mini poster yang tertempel di dinding dekat meja belajarnya. Masih potret sosok yang sama. Baekhyun menarik nafas, dia berpikir sejenak mengapa ia melakukan ini, yah, mengorbankan waktunya yang seharusnya ia pergunakan untuk istirahat, mengerjakan tugas, merebahkan diri di atas ranjang, untuk bekerja keras hanya untuk mendapatkan uang tambahan. Baekhyun secara tak sadar mengingat bagaimana ia mengumpulkan uang yang didapatnya hanya untuk membeli album, apapun yang berhubungan dengan orang yang ia kagumi, ia seakan melakukannya dengan tanpa sadar, tubuhnya bergerak otomatis dan otak yang memerintah seakan mempunyai keinginan sendiri.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya, memandangi poster itu sebelum menariknya perlahan.

Kemarin ia sudah membersihkan meja belajarnya, menyimpan seluruh album dan apapun mengenai Park Chanyeol bahkan boneka miniatur-nya ke dalam sebuah kardus berukuran sedang, kali ini Baekhyun menambahi isi kardus itu, dengan mini poster yang meskipun sudah berbekas double tip di sisi belakangnya namun masih ia perlakukan dengan hati-hati. Ia lipat poster itu kemudian menaruhnya di bagian paling atas di dalam kardus, setelahnya ia simpan di dalam lemari di bagian paling bawah.

Ponselnya berdering, dan Baekhyun dengan segera mengangkatnya.

"Oh gyu-yah?"

'Kau sudah mau masuk kerja, hyung? Perlu tumpangan?'

"Tidak, tidak usah, aku bisa berangkat sendiri…"

'Ah, baiklah… Tapi benar hari ini kau akan masuk kerja? Kalau kau masih terlalu lelah sebaiknya masuk besok saja.'

"Aku tidak apa-apa Gyu-yah. Aku akan masuk hari ini."

'Baiklah kalau begitu… Kalau kau perlu apa-apa telepon saja aku.'

"Oke…"

Sambungan telepon terputus, Baekhyun melihat layar ponsel sekian detik sebelum memasukannya ke dalam tas, bergegas memakai sepatunya dan memastikan pintu kamarnya terkunci sebelum pergi.

.

"Apa dia tak apa-apa?" Minseok hyung bertanya, menatap Mingyu yang baru saja mengakhiri telepon.

"Kurasa. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mau cerita apa-apa lagi setelah kejadian itu, kurasa dia benar-benar sedih."

"Biarkan saja dia begitu. Mungkin dia hanya butuh waktu. Dia terlampau lelah, dan tidak berhasil menemui Chanyeol tentu membuat mood-nya berubah buruk." Minseok membuat kesimpulan.

"Tapi kurasa ada hal lain terjadi." Mingyu berujar. "Aku sedikit banyak tahu Baekhyun hyung, kalau belum bisa bertemu Chanyeol mungkin memang benar dia akan sedih, tapi kurasa ada hal lain terjadi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia sedikit… Berubah? Kurasa."

Minseok memasang wajah belum mengerti.

"Entahlah, semoga itu hanya perasaanku saja." Mingyu mengakhiri percakapannya.

.

.

.

Berita menyebar seperti jamur di musim hujan, itulah yang nampaknya membedakan antara kota besar dan kecil, terlebih mengenai Baekhyun yang orang-orang di sekitarnya sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Ahjumma sang pemilik restoran sudah tau apa yang terjadi, Mingyu telah memberitahunya terlebih dahulu, juga Eunji yang beberapa hari lalu mampir di restorannya, membawa topik yang sama, yakni Baekhyun yang berhasil mendapat tiket fanmeet Chanyeol namun tak berhasil bertemu pada akhirnya, oleh karena itu saat melihat Baekhyun mengelap area yang sama selama bermenit-menit ahjumma sengaja membiarkannya, memandangnya dengan iba sesekali.

"Baek, sebelum mengelap piring bisakah kau rapikan isi kulkas terlebih dahulu?"

"Baik, ahjumma." jawabnya tekun, dan ahjumma dengan tak tega memandang lelaki kecil itu berjalan tanpa tenaga menuju dapur. Di pikiran wanita yang usianya hampir separuh abad itu hanya terlintas bagaimana Tuhan begitu berlaku kurang adil pada Baekhyun, hanya untuk bertatap muka dengan orang disukainya selama ini, apakah sesukar itu? Baekhyun tak menggumamkan alunan nada yang ia suka seharian ini, tak menggunakan waktu istirahatnya untuk streaming video yang ia favoritkan, ia berubah menjadi manusia yang kehilangan separuh jiwanya, begitu yang bisa ahjumma tangkap dari semua ini.

Mungkin Baekhyun hanya merasa sedih.

"Baekhyun, ada sesuatu yang barangkali ingin kau ceritakan pada ahjumma?" sang wanita membuka pembicaraan, menoleh melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka sepuluh, sepertinya mengulur waktu setengah jam saja untuk mendengarkan keluh kesah lelaki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai putranya itu tidak ada salahnya juga.

Baekhyun tampak sedikit heran, ia hanya mengulum senyum, mengira wajah kusutnya pasti membuat Ahjumma berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. "Ah, tidak ahjumma, tidak ada… Kenapa ahjumma bertanya begitu?" Baekhyun tersenyum, mengelap tangannya kemudian melepas celemek, menaruhnya ke dalam loker di ruang belakang lalu berjalan kembali ke depan, kali ini ia duduk di salah satu meja pengunjung. "Ahjumma yang bagaimana? Kutinggal beberapa hari ini, tidak ada masalah kan?"

"Tentu tidak masalah…" wanita itu tersenyum, dipandangnya Baekhyun yang dengan bibir membentuk senyum namun matanya yang tak secerah biasanya. "Kau… Begitu menyukai Chanyeol yah?"

Senyum Baekhyun memudar, mengingat Chanyeol tentu bukan hal yang baik saat ini, namun ia mengangguk, kenyataan terkadang memang diluar kemauannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya ahjumma lagi.

"Entahlah…" Baekhyun memberi jawaban sejujurnya. "Kadang juga aku tak tahu kenapa, ahjumma."

"Um…" ahjumma mengangguk mengerti, ia menghela nafas memandang Baekhyun yang bisa ceria dan bisa berubah sedih hanya karena orang yang ia sukai begini, dari situ bisa ahjumma lihat betapa lembut dan hangatnya hati lelaki itu, juga kepolosan dan ketulusannya. "Lain kali kalau ada acara bertemu dengan Chanyeol atau hal semacamnya ahjumma akan membantumu, jadi jangan putus asa begitu." wanita itu bangkit berdiri, mengusap bahu Baekhyun yang masih dalam posisi terduduk, Baekhyun mendongak dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih… Tapi sepertinya aku belum ingin lagi ahjumma, terlalu jauh, dan terlalu melelahkan." jawaban lelaki muda itu membuat kening ahjumma mengernyit.

"Mengapa begitu? Apa ada sesuatu hal terjadi?" Baekhyun menunduk, hanya memilih bungkam, bisa ia rasakan pula ahjumma berhenti mengusap punggungnya. "Huff… kuharap siapapun yang bernama Chanyeol itu muncul disini dan menenangkanmu."

Gelak tawa Baekhyun bisa terdengar saat ahjumma mengutarakan kalimatnya dengan acuh sembari berjalan menjauh.

"Ahjumma, biar aku saja yang kunci." Baekhyun berujar, bersiap pulang dengan menyabet tas kemudian berdiri.

"Baekhyun. Sepertinya tadi ada malaikat lewat ketika ahjumma mengucapkan permohonan."

Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan, memandang Ahjumma penuh tanya. "Hm?"

Pintu restoran digeser agar terbuka lebih lebar.

"Baekhyun?"

Suara bass Park Chanyeol memenuhi ruang.

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

 _Lima_

.

.

.

Gyeonggi, 4 April 2005…

.

"Sial!" umpatan ketiga yang diutarakan Baekhyun seharian ini, setelah yang pertama karena lembaran brosur terakhir yang ia incar berhasil direbut bocah berbadan gendut yang ia tak terlalu peduli datang dari kelas mana, kedua karena ia harus membayar hampir lima ribu won hanya untuk membeli selembar brosur yang sama dari anak perempuan kelas sebelah, dan ini berharap yang terakhir, karena lembaran yang sudah dipegangnya tertiup angin dan hampir melayang dari lantai dua sekolahnya. "Chanyeol!"

Yang dipanggil menengok, lelaki berpostur jangkung dengan lollipop di mulut, mata bulat yang dengan polos – Atau mungkin bodohnya – berkedip-kedip dengan memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Huh-kau-sial-kupanggil-kenapa…"

"Hey, bicara yang jelas… Aw!" Baekhyun yang terengah ternyata masih punya cukup tenaga untuk mengayun buku matematika SMP setebal dua ratus halaman ke kepala sahabatnya yang kini meringkuk dengan ekspresi sakit yang dilebih-lebihkan. "Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Kau kupanggil dua kali lebih banyak daripada memanggil ibu kandungku!" Baekhyun melolong. "Ini!"

Selembar kertas seukuran A4 ditempelkan di dadanya, Chanyeol menunduk sesaat, menerimanya kemudian memandang Baekhyun. "Apa ini… AW!" Sekali lagi buku matematika menghantam kepalanya. "Aku bisa gegar otak Baek!"

"Memang apa bedanya kalau kau gegar otak?" Baekhyun menjawab, tak kalah nyaring. "Baca dulu sebelum bertanya!"

Chanyeol mengusap-usap kepalanya, satu tangan yang lain mendekatkan brosur yang ia dapat, membacanya pelan-pelan. "Brosur… Pertukaran… Pertukaran pelajar?!"

Baekhyun mengangkat dagu, mengangguk.

"Seoul?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Baekhyun!"

"Hya!" Entah apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol, yang jelas Baekhyun merasa badannya melayang, berputar di udara, dan lehernya tercekat seperti dicekik.

.

.

Pohon besar belakang sekolah memang selalu menjadi tempat favorit Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, karena tempatnya strategis, tumbuh di antara kantin sekolah menengah tempat mereka menuntut ilmu, lapangan voli dimana banyak anak perempuan akan latihan dan apabila beruntung mereka bisa sedikit mendapat pemandangan rok-rok selutut tertiup angin, dan ruang guru di seberang, sehingga bisa digunakan untuk memantau siapa saja guru yang keluar-masuk seandainya jam pelajaran masih berlangsung, dan terlebih dari itu semua, angin sepoi yang tenang dan tempat duduk yang dibuat memang hanya untuk dua orang dan berjarak sangat dekat sehingga mereka bisa menyandarkan punggung di batang pohon besar di belakang mereka.

Dan untuk Baekhyun, kalau Chanyeol sudah membawa gitar dan memainkannya di sampingnya, Baekhyun rasa ia bisa duduk sepanjang hari di tempat itu.

"Ayo teruskan." ujar Baekhyun kalem, belum membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam, belakang kepala ia ikut sandarkan ke belakang.

Chanyeol menanggapi dengan kikikan ringan.

"Ada yang lucu?" Baekhyun membuka mata pada akhirnya, menengok ke samping kemudian melihat ke bawah, baru sadar Chanyeol tidak lagi duduk di sampingnya, justru di tanah, beralaskan tas kosongnya, yah karena pelajaran memang sudah usai, dan mereka masih terlalu malas untuk pulang.

"Mau lagu apa lagi?"

"Apa saja…"

Chanyeol tersenyum, dipetiknya senar gitar sesuka hatinya, tangan Chanyeol memang ajaib, dia jenius kalau urusan musik, darah seninya tinggi, dan Baekhyun tahu itu, meskipun pertemanan mereka dimulai saat Chanyeol pindah ke kota kecil ini karena ayahnya yang mempunyai urusan bisnis, dan belum setahun pula mereka menjadi sahabat dan teman sebangku, namun Baekhyun sudah tahu bahwa musik adalah potensi terbesar yang Chanyeol miliki, dan saat Chanyeol bercerita ia ingin menjadi pemusik sukses Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang mengangguk menyetujui.

'Aku ingin suatu saat tampil di gedung besar dengan banyak penggemar yang datang menontonku' Chanyeol pernah berujar suatu hari, ketika mereka pulang sekolah bersama, dengan mangayuh sepedanya, dan Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan menumpukan tangan di bahu yang lebih tinggi menanggapi 'Dan nanti aku akan jadi salah satu dari penontonmu itu' mereka tertawa setelah itu, Baekhyun mengusap kepala Chanyeol, membuat yang lebih muda terkekeh, yah, Chanyeol memang lebih muda, hanya terpaut enam bulan memang, namun tubuh bongsornya sering membuat orang salah sangka bahwa Chanyeol lebih dewasa, juga karena Baekhyun memiliki tubuh mungil dan wajah yang terlalu lucu dan cantik – Yah itu menurut pemikiran Chanyeol saja – Perkataan Chanyeol mungkin seperti kata pengandaian saja, hanya salah satu contoh mimpi di siang bolongnya, tapi Baekhyun, dengan senyum yang seperti menanggapi anak kecil yang berandai menjadi astronot dan bisa berjalan-jalan di bulan, dalam hati meyakini bahwa suatu hari, entah kapan, mungkin Chanyeol akan bisa mewujudkan mimpinya itu, Chanyeol berada di tengah panggung dengan lampu sorot dan ribuan penggemar meneriakkan namanya, Baekhyun bisa membayangkan hal itu.

"Hey, brosurku, tidak kau buang kan?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba bertanya, menegakkan badan, ia pandang sahabatnya dengan serius, dan Chanyeol yang seperti biasa tak terlampau peduli dengan sesuatu apalagi yang dinamakan kertas atau sebangsanya, langsung melompat dari duduknya dan merogoh isi dalam tasnya. "Ada?"

Chanyeol meringis, ditariknya kertas yang sudah lusuh.

"Sial, tau begini kusimpan saja." Baekhyun mengomel. "Sini, biar kutuliskan, terakhir dikumpulkan satu minggu lagi."

Chanyeol menurut saja, diberikannya secarik kertas yang dipegangnya, menatap Baekhyun yang dengan serius mengeluarkan alat tulis dari dalam tasnya, dengan hati-hati mengeluarkan buku matematika untuk alasnya menulis.

"Baek, kau yakin aku bisa mendaftar?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kalau aku terpilih bagaimana?"

"Kan memang itu tujuannya."

"Kalau aku pergi ke Seoul…"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, tangannya berhenti bergerak, memandang sahabatnya yang juga menatap kedua bola matanya. "Kenapa?" Chanyeol masih menatapnya, intens, kali ini memegang pergelangan kaki kanan Baekhyun. "Apa?"

"Siapa yang akan mengurus Elizabeth?"

Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas, Elizabeth, kucing angora berwarna putih milik Chanyeol, haruskah Baekhyun menendang Chanyeol untuk rengekan tak masuk akalnya itu.

"Kau bisa menitipkannya padaku." ujar lelaki mungil itu. "Di rumah banyak sekali makanan sisa dan aku juga bisa meminta ikan yang tak habis terjual dari tetangga."

"Yah Baek… Jangan beri makanan sisa padanya~ Elizabeth tidak bisa makan ikan mentah juga… Dia bisa terkena alergi."

"Aku yang urus, jadi terserah padaku."

"Baek…."

.

.

Awal mula mereka bertemu adalah di tepi jalan menuju sekolah, mungkin saat itu musim gugur, daun-daun berwarna oranye banyak berjatuhan dan berserakan di sebagian jalan kota. Baekhyun menggunakan jaket hangat berwarna biru tua, tas ranselnya berwarna hitam, dan sepatunya berwarna putih. Rambutnya masih sangat pendek karena peraturan sekolah, tidak berani memakai apapun yang melanggar peraturan, begitulah Baekhyun, dengan dasi yang rapi dan seragam yang lengkap, tasnya yang berat berisi buku pelajaran sesuai jadwal hari itu.

"Hey, butuh tumpangan?"

Saat itulah ia bertemu Chanyeol, lelaki dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata, murid pindahan yang baru dua hari masuk sekolah, ia terlihat menjulang dengan sepeda gunung merahnya, tas yang terlihat sangat tipis dan Baekhyun tak yakin apakah ia membawa buku atau tidak, seragam tak berdasi yang kancing paling atas terbuka, dan celana yang ia lipat sampai lutut.

"Kau mau bersekolah?" Satu kalimat Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menghentikan apapun aktivitasnya, juga senyum yang tadinya ia umbar.

"Yah. Aku pakai seragam, memang kau pikir aku mau tanding bola?"

"Kupikir iya. Mana dasimu? Kalau mau sekolah pakai dasi, dan juga ikat pinggang."

Chanyeol rasa takdir telah membawanya ke dimensi berbeda, tepat di saat itu pula, ia mematung, tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

.

Pertemuan pertama yang ganjil, dan Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh saat ia mau saja ditarik Baekhyun kembali ke rumah yang untungnya berjarak tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Memperlakukannya seperti boneka dengan Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya ini itu. Baekhyun terus mengomel, membeberkan tentang peraturan sekolah nomer sekian, dan Chanyeol dengan sukarela menurut saja, ia mengambil dasi dari kolong ranjang, ikat pinggang yang tertendang hingga bawah meja, sampai saat dia duduk di tepi ranjang Baekhyun dengan tanpa sungkan menyisir dan menata rambutnya.

"Hya! Jangan seenaknya menyentuh-nyentuh kepala orang!" pekik Chanyeol, sayang ia sedang sibuk memakai kaus kaki, jadi tak ada cukup daya untuk berontak.

"Setidaknya sisir dulu rambutmu."

"Aku sudah menyisirnya, dan HEY! Jangan disisir seperti itu aku kelihatan culun tau!"

Pekikan Chanyeol tak pernah digubris, Baekhyun bergerak sesuai kemauannya, apapun yang Baekhyun lakukan, Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah, ia mendengus kesal saat Baekhyun juga menarik dasinya sampai lehernya serasa dicekik.

"Chanyeol, cepatlah, kita akan telat pergi ke sekolah."

"Memang menurutmu ini salah siapa?!" Chanyeol berteriak di antara lemari berisi buku-bukunya, masih bingung ini hari apa dan buku apa saja yang harus dibawa.

"Kalau kau terlalu lama aku pergi dulu."

"Enak saja kau!"

.

Untuk ukuran laki-laki Baekhyun memang tergolong kecil, tubuhnya pendek dan suara cempreng adalah salah satu khasnya. Chanyeol sebenarnya tak ada niatan untuk bersahabat dengannya, tapi entahlah, mungkin sudah menjadi takdir bahwa orang yang pertama ia temui dari sekolah adalah Byun Baekhyun, siswa yang ternyata juga menjadi teman sebangkunya. Mereka ternyata memiliki kesukaan yang hampir sama, tentang film atau musik, meskipun Baekhyun suka film genre romantis dan Chanyeol yang lebih ke action, juga aliran musik yang Chanyeol suka slow rock dan Baekhyun penikmat ballad, namun pada intinya yang mereka sukai adalah hal yang sama. Perbedaan yang mereka miliki mungkin Chanyeol yang lebih suka pelajaran olahraga, Baekhyun tak terlalu suka bergerak, ia lebih baik membaca daripada harus bercapek-capek menguras tenaga.

Kalau masalah pergaulan Chanyeol lebih memilih berkerumun dengan laki-laki yang mungkin hobi membicarakan mekanik atau sesama pemain musik. Sekolah memiliki grup band ternama dan Chanyeol seringkali bertukar pikiran dengan anggota lain, sedangkan Baekhyun mungkin banyak menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan, sesekali mengikuti ekstra paduan suara dan berbincang dengan grup seni suara yang rata-rata adalah wanita, tak aneh bila Baekhyun mempunyai banyak teman wanita, yang berisik dan membicarakan mode atau gossip terbaru, hal tersebut tak aneh karena Baekhyun juga bisa dibilang modis, ia tak jarang memikirkan fashion apa yang sedang tren.

Semua orang mungkin sudah tahu jalan apa yang ingin diambil Chanyeol, bermusik. Selain hobi dan passion, kemampuan luar biasa yang ia miliki patut diacungi jempol, dan Baekhyun yang saat itu merupakan sahabat dekatnya tak ada keinginan lain kecuali mendukung temannya tersebut. Meskipun ia sendiri belum tahu jalan apa yang ingin diambilnya kelak, namun ada satu hal yang ia yakini, ia ingin mendukung Chanyeol menggapai cita-citanya, apapun, asalkan ia bisa melakukannya, ia akan berusaha. Aneh memang, namun begitulah Baekhyun, terkadang ia tak perlu makan makanan enak, melihat sahabatnya makan dengan lahap saja sudah membuatnya kenyang, begitu perumpamaannya.

.

Dan hari itupun datang. Saat Baekhyun mengumpulkan brosur pertukaran pelajar milik Chanyeol ada perasaan aneh yang muncul. Kalau benar Chanyeol mendapat kesempatan maka ia akan berpisah dengan sahabatnya itu. Meskipun itu adalah hal bagus, bagi Chanyeol untuk mewujudkan mimpinya, tapi untuk Baekhyun? Ia membuang jauh pikiran anehnya, apapun yang terjadi Chanyeol harus ke Seoul dan sukses disana, Baekhyun memantapkan hati, maka saat pengumuman dipasang dan Baekhyun melihat nama Chanyeol disana, dialah yang pertama tersenyum, dia yang membeli banyak makanan, dia yang membuat pesta dengan mengundang teman sekelas dan dia pula yang membelikan Chanyeol apapun yang mungkin ia butuhkan sebelum pindah, termasuk koper besar dan syal hangat yang ia tak pernah cerita bahwa itu adalah hasil rajutannya sendiri.

"Baek?" Chanyeol sudah memanggil mungkin ketiga kalinya, namun Baekhyun tak kunjung menoleh, entah kenapa, saat itu Chanyeol merasa sedikit, ah tidak, cukup banyak merasa bersalah. Baekhyun yang mendaftarkannya, Baekhyun yang mendukungnya, Baekhyun yang membuatkan pesta untuknya, dan sekarang Baekhyun pula yang mengemaskan seluruh perlengkapan ke dalam koper yang bahkan Baekhyun yang belikan. "Aku bisa sendiri…"

"Tidak. Kau tidak bisa." jawab Baekhyun, masih dengan memunggungi sahabatnya. "Kau tidak bisa melipat pakaian, kau tidak bisa membuatnya rapi seperti ini."

Chanyeol tak melanjutkan, ia berpikir kalau mungkin ada sesuatu yang Baekhyun pendam, tapi apa? Chanyeol tak cukup mendapatkan petunjuk, ia juga bukan termasuk lelaki peka, ia bertanya-tanya sendiri apa mungkin Baekhyun terlalu bekerja keras begini karena mimpi yang sering diceritakannya pada Baekhyun? Ingin sukses dan ingin bermusik di Seoul? Lalu dimana letak kesalahannya? Apa Baekhyun sebenarnya tak setuju dengannya? Apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan—

"Sudah." monolog dalam kepalanya terhenti saat Baekhyun berdiri setelah menutup rapat koper hitam di hadapannya, Chanyeol hanya bisa mengerjap dan berkedip beberapa kali. "Aku akan membawa Elizabeth, kalau ada apa-apa jangan lupa kabari aku. Aku pamit pulang."

Dingin. Saat pintu kamarnya terbuka kemudian punggung sempit Baekhyun menjauh dari pandangannya yang bisa Chanyeol rasakan hanyalah dingin.

Dingin yang ia tak sadar menyerang sampai hatinya.

.

Pertukaran pelajar berujung pada perpindahan. Chanyeol mengira ia akan berada di Seoul hanya sampai beberapa bulan, untuk dirinya belajar lebih banyak tentang musik. Namun ternyata semua itu salah. Ia mendapat beasiswa penuh setelahnya, sampai universitas terkenal di Seoul memberikannya jalur masuk dengan undangan, juga beberapa agency yang mulai melirik kemampuannya dan memintanya untuk menjadi trainee. Ini adalah hal luar biasa, hal yang pantas ia dapatkan setelah perjuangannya selama ini. Ia segera memberitahukan kabar baik tersebut pada keluarga, membuat sang orang tua memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul pula. Chanyeol mengambil libur ketika ia harus menjemput orangtuanya, dan itu berarti ia harus kembali ke kota kecil dimana ia menghabiskan waktu sekolah menengah, ia luar biasa senang, ia tak berhenti tersenyum saat perjalanan menuju rumah lamanya, tiga tahun yang ia lewati membuatnya berubah seperti lelaki dewasa, masa SMA di Seoul membuat style dan nada bicaranya berubah, namun tidak dengan hatinya yang masih senang selama melihat jalan sempit kota yang selalu indah kalau musim gugur.

"Ouw!" supir taksi mengerem mendadak, membuat Chanyeol sedikit tersentak, sang supir mengomel tentang anak muda yang menyeberang sembarangan, membuat Chanyeol memandang keluar lewat jendela. "Baekhyun?"

.

.

Jalan ini selalu menjadi landscape pemandangan dimana mata Baekhyun mendongak mendapati mata Chanyeol yang letaknya lebih tinggi. Kini bola mata itu berubah warna, Chanyeol memakai soft lens abu-abu tua membuat wajahnya semakin fresh dan pandangannya tajam. Rambutnya wangi hair spray dan parfumnya tak lagi seperti dulu. Baekhyun sempat mematung, ia mundur selangkah ketika Chanyeol memajukan badan, namun dengan cepat Baekhyun mendapat kesadarannya kembali. "Wah! Lihat siapa yang datang." ujarnya dengan tawa riang.

Baekhyun melompat maju, memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol cepat kemudian melepasnya, tak memberi Chanyeol kesempatan untuk balas memeluknya. "Hey." suara Chanyeol semakin berat, suara SMP nya yang berat dan kekanakan dulu telah hilang, yah tentu saja, dia sudah dewasa sekarang.

"Kudengar kau akan masuk univesitas di Seoul? Juga masuk agency terkenal?" celoteh Baekhyun.

"Iya…"

"Selamat yah!"

"Terimakasih… Kau? Kau akan masuk universitas juga kan?"

"Mungkin… Kalaupun iya mungkin aku akan masuk universitas yang terdekat saja…"

"Oh… Bagaimana orangtuamu? Dan… Bagaimana keadaanmu? Ada yang berubah selama kutinggal?"

Baekhyun menelan apapun di tenggorokannya, membuang pandangan dari lelaki di hadapannya. "Ibu dan ayah baik. Aku masih seperti ini saja. Mungkin hanya sedikit tumbuh tinggi?"

"Mana? Sepertinya sama saja." ledek Chanyeol, tangannya terjulur mengusap pucuk kepala yang lebih pendek, dan ia mungkin baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun membiarkannya menyentuh rambutnya hanya untuk tiga detik saja.

"Hey, jangan sembarangan menyentuh kepala orang." ujar Baekhyun sinis, mengusap rambut seakan menghilangkan bekas sentuhan Chanyeol disana, kemudian mengambil nafas. "Kau akan menjemput orangtuamu hari ini?"

Chanyeol berhenti terkekeh, ia menunduk, kemudian mengangguk, senyumnya tak bisa diartikan, entahlah, sepertinya sedih namun… Jujur saja ia rindu, dengan semua yang ada di kota kecil ini, jalan, toko, pepohonan, rumah, orang-orang, sekolah lamanya… Baekhyun…

"Tolong jangan bawa Elizabeth."

Baekhyun berujar.

Matanya terlihat sedih.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol mengangguk, ia lengkungkan bibirnya menjadi senyuman, namun tak bisa ia pasang lama saat melihat sahabatnya itu mengusap ujung matanya dengan punggung tangan. "Hey… Baek…"

Chanyeol akhirnya merengkuh tubuh mungil di hadapannya, tubuh itu bergetar, tubuh yang hangat yang wanginya masih sama, yang seharusnya selalu ceria, kini menangis seperti anak kecil yang akan dipisahkan dengan kucing peliharaannya.

Ya, mungkin memang karena hampir saja Chanyeol melakukannya.

Diusapnya kepala itu lembut, jujur saja Chanyeol merasa sedih, sangat sedih, apakah untuk mencapai mimpi, ia harus dihadapkan dengan kesedihan seperti ini?

"Nanti kalau aku ada waktu aku akan kesini lagi. Kita akan bertemu lagi." hiburnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hello ALL ^^

Fiuh, ga kerasa uda sampe chaps 5 (~'')~

makasih banget yah yang udah follow, fav, review, semuanya diterima dengan baik dan yang udah pm juga nanya ini itu ini itu bla bla, author seneng banget (serasa kek dihargai) *nangis di kolong ranjang chanbaek*

Actually ga nyangka sih ternyata banyak yg minat dan suka *ehem, ff ini kan secara seperti biasanya idenya mengalir pas author lagi bertapa di ruang 2mx2m (jangan tanya detailnya), dengan cerita yang biasa, latar yang biasa, tulisan yang biasa T,T *fyi cuman chanbaeknya yang luar biasa aja

jadi terimakasih banyak jinjja gumawo hehehe

seperti biasanya ucapan terimakasih author ucapin buat yang usernamenya keliatan di review

Park Beichan, reviewer pertama, hoho, jinjaa gumawo

oh sany7, flashMrB, , ricon65, kim614 (yang reviewnya panjang bgt, gumwooooo) ,strawbaekk,icecream30,putrinurdianingsih,byunbaek15,n3208007,ohqueenb,anonime, mamimomame, auliaMRQ, yeolovebaek, debaektaeluve, angilee, yoon745, lavenderCB, puji hkhs, winter par park chan, eisha tami, cb046194, vinna614

.

Maaf banget kalo ada salah penulisan nama dan gelar(?)

dan maaf banget juga kalo ada yang ga kesebut(?) heheee

okey sampai sini aja dulu sih ya, paling ga ff ini update 2x ato ga seminggu sekali (kalo ga ada rintangan menghadang)

siapa yang penasaran mau lanjut(?)

next week maybe ^^

please keep your support and keep reviewing (^^)

With sincerely love

chu~ San ^^


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

 _Enam_

 _._

 _._

.

.

Suasana menjadi canggung. Baekhyun melirik jam saat Chanyeol duduk di kursi di hadapannya dengan terpisah oleh meja kayu berbentuk persegi, dan ahjumma yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu tak bisa mengelak kalau dia memang menatap Park Chanyeol kagum. Lelaki muda itu memang sangat tinggi, dan tampan? Rambut coklatnya terlihat lembut, dengan mantel panjang dan bau yang sangat wangi, tak heran jika dia adalah artis terkenal.

"U-um, kalau begitu ahjumma pulang dulu. Baek, jangan lupa nanti kunci pintu. Ah, dan, permisi, Chanyeol…" Ahjumma menggeser pintu di belakangnya, nada bicaranya yang gugup sedikit kentara.

Chanyeol menunduk sopan sambil setengah berdiri, kemudian kembali ia menatap Baekhyun di hadapannya. Baekhyun masih tampak sama, hanya saja kini ia terlihat lebih dewasa, kontur wajahnya terlihat tegas meski Chanyeol masih menemukan pipinya yang chubby, rambutnya kini memanjang, bahkan sekarang poninya sampai menutupi dahi, rambutnya masih hitam, namun terlihat sangat lembut.

"Jadi kau bekerja sampingan disini?"

Baekhyun tak langsung merespon, ia terdiam sesaat, matanya menelusur mencari kekurangan di wajah Chanyeol, betapa hatinya mencelos karena tak ia temukan.

Kalau dulu Chanyeol adalah lelaki tampan, berarti sekarang ia berubah menjadi sangat tampan.

"Iya." Baekhyun menjawab singkat.

"Baek, maaf."

"Untuk?"

Oh, benar, tak seharusnya Chanyeol lontarkan pertanyaan seperti macam itu, sama saja dia memberikan senapan beserta pelurunya kepada Baekhyun. Terlalu banyak hal yang seharusnya Chanyeol tak lakukan, terlalu banyak hal yang membuat Baekhyun bersedih karenanya, seandainya perandaiannya menjadi nyata, Chanyeol mungkin sudah mati dengan peluru yang ditembakkan bertubi-tubi.

"Aku sangat sibuk semenjak masuk agency." Chanyeol mencari topik paling aman yang bisa diutarakannya. "Aku tak ada waktu sedikitpun, bahkan empat jam waktu luangku hanya bisa kugunakan untuk tidur. Ponsel juga aku dilarang memegang sampai aku berhasil debut."

Baekhyun mendengarkan.

"Aku berusaha menghubungimu, tapi kau sudah berganti nomor. Aku juga tak bisa menemukan nomor teman-teman lain…" keluhnya. "Maaf, Baek…"

"Tidak apa. Aku tahu kau sibuk."

Chanyeol menatap sahabat lamanya, Baekhyun sangat kaku, dan ia harus mengakui bahwa janjinya yang tak ditepati tentu membuat Baekhyun kecewa, bukan soal kepergian saja, tentang janjinya tempo hari, saat Baekhyun terisak-isak di dadanya, harusnya Chanyeol tak sembarang berbicara, mungkin Baekhyun menunggunya, mungkin Baekhyun bersedih karena Chanyeol tak pernah lagi datang mengunjungi, setidaknya, mengabari.

"Sejujurnya aku merindukanmu." Chanyeol berujar dengan nada serendah mungkin.

"Aku tidak." pernyataan Baekhyun sama sekali tak pernah dibayangkan Chanyeol, membuat yang tinggi mematung. "Kau juga sepertinya tidak sungguh-sungguh merindukanku, kalau kau rindu mana sempat bermain-main dengan wanita di backstage seenakmu—"

"Yak, itu kau hanya salah paham Baek…"

Baekhyun memicingkan mata.

"Oke, oke, begini kujelaskan, jadi—"

"Jadi?"

"Dia hanya mengunjungiku." Chanyeol menurunkan volume suaranya. "Kami hanya berteman."

"Teman memang memeluk-meluk begitu?"

"Aku bahkan juga sering memelukmu!"

"Aku sudah lupa."

"Baek…"

"Dia wanita, dan dia memelukmu, kalau kusebarkan videonya pasti industri hiburan geger." Baekhyun mungkin tak bermaksud mengancam, namun ia terhenti, sadar sesuatu yang diutarakannya membuat Chanyeol terdiam. "A-aku sudah menghapusnya. Kau tak usah khawatir." tiba-tiba diambilnya ponsel di dalam tas, tanpa ragu Baekhyun menyodorkannya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya bisa memandang ponsel dengan layar menyala di hadapannya, kemudian jemarinya mulai menyentuh layar, menelusuri tiap galeri foto. "Aku percaya padamu Baek."

"Makanya lain kali hati-hati, coba yang memergokimu orang lain."

Chanyeol mengangguk, tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang selalu memberi perhatian dengan cara yang berbeda, meskipun tampak dingin dan tak jarang berkomentar pedas, tapi sebenarnya hatinya sangat lembut, dan dia begitu peduli. "Um, kau… Benar-benar ikut fanmeeting minggu lalu? Tapi aku rasa aku tak melihatmu…" setelah melihat foto-foto bagian atrium di ponsel Baekhyun akhirnya Chanyeol baru menyadarinya, bahwa Baekhyun memang datang minggu lalu.

"Iya. Aku dapat tiket tapi aku terlambat datang." akunya.

Entah mengapa sudut bibir Chanyeol membentuk senyum yang susah ditebak. "Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau tak perlu tiket lagi untuk bertemu denganku." dengan semangat Chanyeol mengetik di layar ponsel temannya itu, kemudian sesuatu di dalam mantelnya terdengar berdering. "Dengan satu pencetan saja kau sudah bisa bertemu denganku. Aku akan langsung berangkat kalau kau memintaku datang, Baek."

Baekhyun tampak mencibir, mengernyitkan kening. "Huh, masih saja suka berbohong."

"Eh, aku serius…"

"Mana mungkin, jadwalmu padat sekali, lagipula kau sama sibuknya dengan seorang presiden bagaimana bisa kau datang kalau aku panggil, huh?"

"Kalau begitu kau yang harus datang."

Baekhyun hampir saja menyalak-nyalak, seandainya saja meja di depannya tidak berat mungkin dia ingin memukulkannya ke kepala Chanyeol sama seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dulu saat SMP, memukul Chanyeol dengan buku matematikanya.

"Kau bisa datang setiap weekend, dan kau bisa kapan saja datang ke apartemenku, atau kau mau menginap juga tak apa-apa."

"Huh?" Baekhyun benar-benar menyipitkan matanya. "Siapa juga yang mau bercapek-capek kesana kemari untuk menemuimu, huh?"

"Kau. Kau pasti mau melakukannya, kau menyukaiku kan?"

"Hah? Sejak kapan?"

Chanyeol terkikik, geli memang, namun ia mengalah pada akhirnya. "Baiklah… baiklah…" ia menengok jam dinding setelahnya. "Kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah larut…"

"Iya ini mau pulang."

"Aku boleh menginap di dorm-mu?" Chanyeol meringis, mendapati wajah ketus Baekhyun yang nampaknya tidak senang mendengar pernyataannya barusan. "Ayolah Baek, aku datang sendiri kesini, menyetir lima jam itu membuat punggungku seperti mau patah, aku tak sempat istirahat, dan lusa aku sudah ada jadwal lagi…"

"Kau menginap di hotel saja sana." gerutu Baekhyun. "Kamarku sempit, ranjangku juga muat cuma untuk satu orang."

"Wah, itu justru lebih bagus."

"Bagus apanya?"

"Dengan ranjang sempit kau bisa tidur saja di atasku."

"Dasar!"

.

.

.

'Bukankah itu Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol?'

'Oh, Chanyeol? Idol? Pacarku setiap hari membicarakan dia terus, galeri ponselnya saja lebih banyak fotonya daripada fotoku.'

'Ibuku bahkan meninggalkan ikan di atas wajan sampai gosong gara-gara dia muncul di tv.'

'Iya, noona-ku juga. Tapi kenapa dia ada disini? Dia bersama Baekhyun?'

'Apa mungkin hanya mirip saja? Kurasa dia tak mungkin ke kesini, dia kan sibuk di Seoul.'

Baekhyun tentu saja mendengarnya, bisik-bisik antara teman-temannya yang kebetulan sedang berkumpul di teras depan dorm, beberapa juga memandang heran saat melewati koridor dimana Baekhyun menyeret Chanyeol dengan terburu menuju kamarnya.

"Lain kali kau pakai hoodie atau masker atau semacamnya kalau mau pergi kemana-mana, kalau begini kan bisa repot urusannya." Baekhyun langsung mengomel, menggantungkan tas dan jaket di gantungan yang terletak di balik pintu, menaruh sepatu di rak, sedangkan Chanyeol, yang sedari tadi diajak bicara nampaknya tak terlalu ambil pusing, ia justru sibuk melihat-lihat sekeliling, memandangi kamar sahabatnya itu, Baekhyun masih saja sama, sejak SMP tatanan kamarnya selalu seperti ini, rapi dan terkesan feminin, bahkan baunya-pun wangi strawberry. "Kau dengar tidak sih?"

Chanyeol menoleh, pergerakannya yang hendak duduk di tepi ranjang bahkan terhenti, membuat pantatnya mematung di udara. "Apa?"

Hampir saja Baekhyun melemparkan botol air minum yang tengah ia pegang.

"Maaf Baek, aku sedang tidak konsen mendengarkanmu, ada apa?"

"Tidak, tidak jadi." ujarnya ketus. "Aku hanya ada air mineral, belum sempat membeli makanan ringan, kau mau makan apa?"

"Ah, tidak usah, aku sudah makan tadi."

"Kalau mau makan aku ada ramyeon cup. Tapi harus masak dulu. Aku ada kompor dan panci di lemari paling bawah."

"Iya…" Chanyeol memberi satu anggukan. Ia melihat lagi sekeliling, hanya ada almari dan meja belajar, dan meja kecil di ujung ruangan yang sepertinya untuk menyimpan peralatan masak dan mangkuk, Chanyeol menelusuri meja belajar Baekhyun yang hanya dipenuhi buku dan peralatan belajar, satu lampu meja dan boneka Pikachu di ujung, Chanyeol sejujurnya menelan sedikit kekecawaan, ia masih ingat benar tentang penjelasan Wonwo, bagaimana Baekhyun membeli seluruh albumnya, paling tidak kan seharusnya album itu dipajang di meja.

Baekhyun berjalan kesana kemari, merapikan buku yang berserakan, membuka almari dan merapikan sekenanya, mengambil beberapa potong baju lalu berjalan menuju pintu yang nampaknya terhubung ke kamar mandi. "Aku mandi dulu ya?"

Chanyeol memberi anggukan, menatap pintu yang tertutup setelahnya.

Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu? Hampir tujuh tahun? Bukankah itu waktu yang lama? Dan Baekhyun belum sekalipun memberinya pelukan atau kata-kata yang membuatnya hangat sejak tiga jam lalu, Chanyeol menggeleng kepalanya sendiri, aneh memang, dan bagaimana juga ia masih bisa tahan dengan manusia itu? Chanyeol berjalan setelahnya, kakinya bermain-main dengan karpet bulu yang panjangnya hampir sama dengan panjang ranjang, lembut, warnanya coklat, ia duduk disana, bantal berbentuk rilakuma yang ada di ujung ranjang dia ambil, menyandarkannya di dinding, kemudian badannya yang panjang itu ia rebahkan, rasanya tak cukup buruk, dengan cepat ia bisa memejamkan mata.

.

"Chanyeol? Hey." badannya digoyangkan, Chanyeol menghirup udara dalam-dalam kemudian menggeliat, pandangannya disambut dengan wajah segar Baekhyun, dan bau sabun mandi yang menyeruak. "Tidurlah di atas."

Lelaki tinggi itu mengubah posisi duduk, masih bersandar di bantal rilakuma di belakang punggung. "Ah, tidak Baek, aku tidur disini saja, tak apa."

"Tidak-tidak, kau tidur di atas, aku akan tidur di kamar lain, kamar yang memiliki dua ranjang—"

"Tidak Baek, jangan pergi, temani aku disini."

Tangannya ditarik, Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap wajah memohon Chanyeol, masih seperti anak kecil yang meminta permen, padahal sudah sedewasa ini. "Lalu bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tidur di bawah—"

"Kalau begitu tidur di atas sama-sama."

Sesuatu, apapun itu, serasa mencekat leher Baekhyun.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kau bisa tidur di atasku."

"Mati saja kau Park Chan—"

"Aku serius. Kalau begitu tidur disini? Karpet ini sepertinya lebih luas, untuk berdua bisa."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia menggantung handuk yang semula melingkar di leher, kemudian mengambil bantal, ia letakkan di samping bantal rilakuma yang sebelumnya Chanyeol gunakan. "Ayo tidur." ujarnya.

.

Tidur bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun ternyata tak semudah yang Chanyeol bayangkan, mungkin karena ia terbawa perasaan saja, atau, ada alasan lain? Entahlah, ada saja yang melintas di pikirannya, meski Chanyeol belum bisa menjelaskan apa itu. Ia memutuskan untuk bangun, memandang jam yang menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, tak terasa sudah pagi lagi, dan tak terasa pula perutnya mulai keroncongan.

Teringat apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membuka almari, ia melihat memang ada ramyeon cup disana, Chanyeol mengambil satu dari empat yang ditumpuk rapi, kemudian ia melihat kompor, ia tengah menariknya keluar saat sebuah kardus turut terbawa beberapa centi, membuat suara, Chanyeol menoleh memastikan Baekhyun masih tertidur, kemudian ia segera menujukan perhatian kembali ke kardus di hadapannya, ia buka perlahan.

Apapun yang berada di dalam kardus sangatlah tak asing, mulai dari mini poster, dvd, kaset, miniatur boneka, apapun yang Chanyeol pernah endorse, bahkan tanda tangan limitednya, dan… Kartu fanmeeting yang masih tersimpan rapi? Chanyeol membolak-baliknya, dari bagaimana Baekhyun menyimpan dan melipat Chanyeol tahu bagaimana dengan hati-hati Baekhyun memperlakukannya, hatinya menjadi tersenyuh, rasanya sungguh aneh, dan sedikit merasa bersalah? Chanyeol tiba-tiba teringat saat Baekhyun membuka pintu backstage, bagaimana Baekhyun berlari… Chanyeol kembali menaruh ramyeon cup dan kompor, ditutupnya pintu almari kembali.

.

'Hey.. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?' suara Wonwo di seberang sana.

"Hum."

'Oh… Lalu dimana kalian? Benar dia bekerja di restoran ramyeon?'

"Iya, benar, kau memang tak pernah salah, Wonwo, informasimu selalu akurat."

'Begitulah… Lalu? Bagaimana? Masih disana?'

"Aku menginap di dorm Baekhyun sekarang…"

'Oh… Lalu? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Bernostalgia?'

"Tidak… Belum sempat… Dia terlihat lelah, jadi dia langsung tertidur…"

'Ohh… Di lenganmu?'

"Tidak, dia tidur sendiri."

'Hah? Lalu kau?'

"Aku duduk di antara dinding dan rak sepatu."

Kekehan wonwo terdengar sampai di telinganya, jarang sekali memang lelaki pendiam itu terbahak sekeras itu, membuat Chanyeol hampir mengumpat kesal.

'Kenapa bisa begitu? Kalian bertengkar?'

Chanyeol diam sesaat, yah, tepatnya berpikir. "Aku… Masih tidak percaya kalau dia benar-benar menjadi salah seorang fansku." Chanyeol membuat jeda, bernafas berat, pandangannya kembali jatuh pada sosok kecil yang seandainya saja mungkin sekarang tidak tidur mendengkur dengan mulut terbuka mungkin akan sedikit lebih romantis. "Dia mempunyai semua koleksi DVD, poster, sign, pollaroid, miniatur boneka… Semuanya tentangku. Aku jadi merasa bersalah kalau mengingat dia pula yang memergoki di backstage saat itu."

'Hm… Mungkin takdir memang dituliskan begitu. Kalau kejadian kemarin tidak ada, kau tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya bukan?'

"Iya juga…"

'Hm, okelah, omong-omong, kenapa pula kau malah meneleponku? Istirahat sana, tidur, eh, tapi jangan kelepasan meniduri anak orang.'

"Sial!"

'Aku hanya mengingatkan, barangkali kau lupa, kau menyukainya dari SMP, melihatnya kembali apalagi sudah jadi secantik itu.. Uh…'

"Dasar cabul! Jangan bayangkan Baekhyun kalau mau mendesah begitu."

'Tenang, bung.'

"Awas saja kupotong-potong besok tablet dan laptopmu nanti."

'Akan kuberitahu Baekhyun kalau sejak SMP kau tergila-gila padanya.'

"Sial."

'Kau ini, tak cocok sekali dengan tampangmu yang playboy begitu.'

"Sudah sudah, kututup teleponnya!"

'Ok… Ciumkan pipi Baekhyun untukku.'

"Dasar!—"

.

.

.

Sepertinya pagi datang terlalu awal, Baekhyun baru saja mematikan alrm yang berbunyi setiap pukul enam setiap paginya, menggeliatkan tubuh dan meregangkan otot, menjulurkan tangan jauh-jauh sampai jemarinya menyentuh headboard ranjang.

Tunggu, headboard ranjang? Baekhyun sontak bangkit duduk, terkejut tubuhnya berada di atas ranjang, ia menatap sekeliling, kamar yang sepi, dan posisinya yang tidur seperti biasanya. Tidak, seingatnya semalam ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya jujur saja terkejut, sesuatu hal yang memang mungkin seperti mimpi, tapi, apa iya Baekhyun hanya mimpi? Baekhyun mendengus, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, kamarnya hening, kalau memang semalam itu hanya mimpi, Baekhyun menyesal kenapa ia harus bangun seawal ini.

Langkahnya dibawa ke arah kamar mandi, seperti rutinitas biasanya, bangun pagi, bersiap, meskipun ini minggu, tapi justru di hari minggu ia harus kerja full time, Baekhyun menyabet handuknya, memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi.

"Baek—!"

"Whoa!"

Baekhyun refleks menutup pintu kembali, melompat mundur seperti melihat pencuri, jantungnya seperti mau copot, yah, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol ada di dalam kamar mandinya? Terlebih tanpa pakaian seperti itu?

"Yah! Kau kenapa disitu?"

"Tentu saja mandi! Memang mau apa?" balas yang di dalam, berteriak dengan suara beratnya. "Kau bisa tidak sih, tidak membuka pintu tiba-tiba begitu?!"

Baekhyun mendengus, nampaknya ada yang salah disini. "Hya! Ini salahmu! Kalau mandi kunci pintunya!"

"Kau kan tahu aku tak pernah mengunci pintu kalau mandi!"

"Huh?" Baekhyun meraup nafas dalam-dalam melalui mulut, rasanya emosinya sudah sampai ujung rambut. "Tetap saja, ini kan kamar mandiku! Kau tidak bisa melakukan sesukamu di kamar mandi orang!" Baekhyun berteriak keras, tapi sepertinya yang di dalam tak lagi merespon, entah sibuk dengan sikat gigi atau apa. "Chanyeol-ah! Cepat! Aku juga mau mandi!"

"Masuk kalau begitu!"

"Dasar!"

Baekhyun menggebrak pintu sekali, rasanya sangat jengkel kalau Chanyeol sudah mulai bermain-main seperti itu, tapi rasanya ada juga kelegaan, yah, lega, setidaknya yang semalam itu bukan mimpi, batinnya.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

 _Tujuh_

.

.

.

Jujur saja ketika Chanyeol berjalan menjauh sambil berpamitan pulang Baekhyun merasa cukup sedih. Waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama tak lebih dari tujuh jam, dan bahkan lima jam-nya Baekhyun sia-siakan hanya untuk tidur. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mengerucutkan bibir saat lelaki di depannya berujar terimakasih, meskipun terlihat tenang saat mengingatkan Chanyeol agar berhati-hati, sebenarnya hati Baekhyun merasa tak rela, bisa jadi Chanyeol akan sibuk selama berhari-hari ke depan, iapun bahkan tak tahu kapan Chanyeol bisa mendapat waktu luang lagi.

"Aku akan mengabari kalau sudah sampai." Chanyeol berujar.

"Um. Okay."

"Jaga dirimu."

"Kau juga."

"Um, Chan- Terimakasih." Baekhyun menjawab, suaranya terdengar mencicit.

"Hm?"

"Kukira aku tidur dibawah semalam, tidak tahu ceritanya bagaimana bisa aku bangun di atas…"

"Jadi kau pikir aku yang memindahmu?" Chanyeol berujar dengan nada bercanda. "Pede sekali." sambungnya yang membuat Baekhyun kembali memanyunkan bibir. "Omong-omong apa kau tidak makan? Berat badanmu terasa sama saja dari SMP."

Baekhyun hampir saja melolongkan sumpah serapah, tapi pergerakan Chanyeol yang cepat untuk melingkarkan kedua lengan di bahu Baekhyun yang lebih sempit membuat Baekhyun seketika mematung sesaat. Ia tak tahu pasti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan, memeluk? Tapi kenapa ada deru nafas di ujung rambutnya? Chanyeol mengendus kepalanya? Baekhyun tak bisa berfikir jernih, entahlah, ia tak cukup daya, di saat seperti ini, selalu saja otaknya tiba-tiba kosong, dan saat Chanyeol menarik kembali tubuhnya Baekhyun mungkin baru sadar kembali.

"Terimakasih tumpangan tidurnya."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, membiarkan sosok tinggi itu melangkah maju lalu menghilang ke dalam mobil, beberapa saat setelahnya suara mesin menyala bisa terdengar dan mobil hitam mengkilat itu bergerak maju, kaca jendela bergerak turun kemudian terlihat mobil berhenti lagi, Chanyeol tersenyum manis sekali dari kursi kemudinya.

"Anyeong, Baek…" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya.

"Bye…" Baekhyun membalas.

Mobil itu melaju, menjauh, Baekhyun melihatnya dengan menarik nafas panjang, nampaknya ia berdiri di tempatnya terlalu lama hingga ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnyapun tak ia sadari.

"O-oh, ahjumma?"

"Chanyeol pamit pulang?"

"I-iya…" Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, membuat boss-nya itu terkekeh. "Ahjumma, kenapa tertawa begitu?"

"Tidak, kau itu lucu sekali, kau bilang kau sangat menyukainya, kenapa waktu dia muncul kau jadi kaku begitu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak kaku, aku biasa saja…" Baekhyun mengelak.

"Haha, dasar kau ini… Omong-omong bagaimana bisa artis terkenal seperti dia datang kesini? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Um… Dia dulu temanku…"

"Ooh… Teman sekolah?"

"Iya…"

"Wah… Eunji tahu?"

"Ahjumma jangan beritahu dia!" Baekhyun tak sengaja menaikkan suara, ia segera menunduk. "Ma-maaf ahjumma, bukannya bermaksud apa-apa. Tapi… Kurasa Eunji akan membalik restoran kalau dia tahu ini dengan tiba-tiba."

"Iya, kurasa dia juga akan membakar seluruh Seoul kalau tahu berita ini…"

"Maka dari itu…"

.

.

.

"Yak seseorang tolong akuuu!"

Entah dari kapan Baekhyun jatuh terjungkal, tubuh bagian depan rata mencium lantai porselen, kedua tangan dikunci di belakang, dan ada seseorang yang tengah duduk menindih bahunya, jangan tanyakan siapa yang hobi menyiksa teman sesama manusia seperti ini.

"Eunji eunji eunji kumohon lepaskan yaaaah!"

"Kau berani-beraninyaaaa!"

"Tidak tidak aku bisa jelaskan!"

"Mereka kenapa?" Bisik-bisik lelaki yang tengah keluar masuk toilet, dan kini dengan antusias berkerumun. Ya, singkat kata Baekhyun tengah berjalan menuju toilet saat ia tiba-tiba diserang dari belakang oleh orang tidak dikenal yang ia baru sadar teriakannya mirip sekali dengan teriakan murka Eunji.

"Eunji-yah…" rengek Baekhyun, sial, bahkan menggerakkan jari saja dia tak sanggup, sial lagi pasti ada seseorang yang menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol kepada Eunji, kalau bukan tentang Chanyeol mana mungkin Eunji akan ambil tindakan seperti ini. "A-aku bisa jelaskan tapi tolong lepaskan tolong lepaskan. Minseok hyuuung!"

Sadar bahwa yang tengah dikerumuni mahasiswa lain adalah Baekhyun dan Eunji, Minseok yang tengah lewat-pun langsung berlari tergopoh.

"Eunji-yah! Kau ini apa-apaan."

"Hyung tolong akuuu!"

"Oppa, dia harus diberi pelajaran! Aku sakit hati tahu! Sakit hati! Aku tidak terima!"

"Oke… oke…" Minseok berusaha melerai, meraih bahu Eunji dan berusaha menariknya. "Lepaskan Baekhyun dulu…"

"Kau berhutang cerita dan berhutang penjelasan padaku! Awas saja kau berani lari lagi!" ancam Eunji.

"Iyaaaa/iyaaa." sahut Minseok dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

.

Meja paling pojok cafeteria lagi-lagi menjadi tempat ketiga sahabat itu berkumpul. Baekhyun masih dengan mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya, Eunji memicingkan mata dengan dua tangan dilipat di depan dada, Minseok yang bergantian menatap keduanya dengan ekspresi was-was.

"Oke, bagaimana kita memulai meluruskan ini semua?" Minseok membuka obrolan.

"Kupikir kita bersahabat." Eunji langsung melolongkan apapun yang ada di otaknya. "Kupikir sahabat tidak akan saling merahasiakan apapun."

"Kalau sekarang tiba-tiba saja aku bilang aku berteman dengan Kim Woobin, memang kau akan percaya begitu saja?" sergah Baekhyun.

Eunji bungkam, yah, memang benar juga, setidaknya Baekhyun mendapat poin terpenting dalam masalah kali ini. "Tapi kita kan bersahabat, tidak mungkin aku sepenuhnya tak percaya padamu. Juga selama ini kau mengidolakan Chanyeol sama seperti aku, setidaknya kan kau bisa bilang padaku."

"Kami hanya berteman di SMP, dan kami sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Mungkin saja dia tidak ingat lagi padaku, dia sudah jadi artis besar sekarang. Makanya aku tidak berani bilang, lagipula tak ada faedahnya kalau aku mengatakan aku pernah mengenalnya." Baekhyun sedikit merendahkan suaranya. "Juga aku takut kau akan marah kalau kuberitahu kalau aku sempat berteman dengannya."

"Siapa yang marah Baekhyuuuun?" Hampir saja Eunji berteriak. "Aku lebih marah dan tak terima lagi karena kau tak cerita pada kita semua."

"Oh… Jadi, masalah ini bisa terselesaikan kan?" Minseok menengahi, keduanya, Baekhyun dan Eunji langsung menoleh bersamaan.

"Tidak/Belum." Keduanya menjawab bersamaan.

.

.

.

Sudah Wonwo duga begitu sampai Seoul Chanyeol akan memasang wajah senyum seperti orang idiot, setidaknya dengan kekehan kecil dan sapaan menyenangkan yang memang selalu ia lontarkan kapanpun ia bertemu dengan orang sekitar. Chanyeol masih menyunggingkan senyum, meskipun si make up artist sudah selesai menunduk dan berjalan lima langkah jauhnya, senyumnya belum juga memudar.

"Senang sekali sepertinya." oceh Wonwo, yang langsung mendapat lirikan tajam dari sang artis. "Memang emote apa yang kau dapatkan dari Baekhyun, huh? Kiss? Hug? Atau jangan-jangan…"

"Enyah kau dasar mesum." Chanyeol meneyeletuk. "Aku bahkan belum mengiriminya pesan… Aku rasa aku gila. Bagaimana aku harus memulai obrolan?"

"Aku sampai."

"Mesum."

"Maksudku sampai Seoul. Memang kau pikir sampai apa? Kau sendiri yang mesum."

"Oh."

Wonwo menggeleng, memang Chanyeol tak banyak berkencan selama ini, hubungan terbaiknya dengan wanita bisa dibilang hanya dengan Nana, itupun karena Nana yang selalu mambuat inisiatif. Tak aneh bila sekarang Chanyeol menjadi kikuk. Tapi tunggu dulu, bukannya Baekhyun lelaki?

"Bilang kau sampai dengan selamat di Seoul, sekarang sedang di ruang make up, lalu tanyakan bagaimana dia disana." Wonwo mengarahkan. "Dan juga jangan lupa memberi emote senyum di akhir, Baekhyun pasti suka."

"Kau sok tahu sekali. Aku yang pernah menjadi temannya selama tiga tahun."

"Tapi kau tak cukup peka, sembilan tahun-pun tidak menjadi jaminan kau tahu apa kesukaannya."

Chanyeol hendak memrotes, namun ia urungkan, omongan Wonwo ada benarnya. "Kau benar-benar membuat mood-ku turun."

"Supaya kau terlihat normal. Kalau kau terus menerus meringis seperti itu apa kata sutradara. Scene hari ini banyak adegan sedih. Tak mungkin kau haha-hehe begitu kan?"

"Oh…" Chanyeol menoleh cepat, melirik Wonwo penuh selidik. "Kau, kenapa kau tiba-tiba tahu scene-ku? Sejak kapan kau peduli padaku hah? Lagipula kau seharusnya di ruang IT."

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, dan aku sedang menunggu upgrade game-ku sekarang."

Chanyeol mencibir tidak suka, namun kemudian tersenyum.

"Sudah dapat balasan?"

Ia melirik tajam lagi. "Sejak kapan kau mau tahu urusanku, huh?"

"Sejak nama Baekhyun muncul."

"Yah!"

"Tenang… tenang…. Aku tidak akan mengambil jatah teman…"

"Siapa juga yang temanmu?" Chanyeol menyalak kesal. Ia memandang chat lagi, senyumnya muncul, namun setelah jawaban Baekhyun yang mengatakan kalau dia baik dan sedang berada di kampus, Chanyeol terpaksa harus memelankan suaranya dan lagi menoleh ke arah Wonwo yang hendak pergi. "T-tunggu…"

"Bilang setelah ini kau ada scene untuk drama barumu." Wonwo berujar tanpa menoleh. "Dan bilang juga terimakasih untuk yang kemarin, bilang sebenarnya belum cukup atau apa, atau kau masih ingin mencicipi menu lain di tempatnya dia bekerja."

"O-ok…" Chanyeol menjawab.

"Sial, seharusnya aku lebih cepat, kau bahkan sangat payah untuk membalas pesan dari orang yang kau suka."

"Kau—"

Pintu telah tertutup sebelum Chanyeol sempat mengambil benda apapun di sekitarnya yang bisa dilempar, sedikit mendengus kesal, ia kembali memandang layar ponsel.

.

.

.

Eunji tak henti-hentinya mengikuti dan mengekor saja di belakang Baekhyun. Mengintip seandainya Baekhyun memegang ponsel, memasangkan jaket ketika lelaki mungil itu hendak meninggalkan kelas, bahkan mengambilkannya minum dan membukakan bungkus snack. Saking berlebihannya sampai membuat Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas, juga sedikit rasa malu karena teman-teman sekelas turut meliriknya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kau apa-apaan sih?" Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar kelas, pergantian mata kuliah biasanya ia memilih diam di kelas, tapi sudah menebak kalau Eunji akan datang dan mengekor terus di belakangnya membuat Baekhyun memilih cari aman dan menyendiri saja di taman belakang kampus. "Mau apa lagi ini?"

"Kudengar kau berhubungan juga dengan Chanyeol?" Eunji berujar kalem. "Chat? Telepon?" Baekhyun menghela nafas, dan Eunji buru-buru meneruskan. "Tidak aku tidak minta nomor atau apapun, aku hanya… Kau tidak mengatakan yang tak perlu dikatakan kan? Apa saja obrolanmu dengannya?"

Baekhyun menyipitkan mata, jujur saja sedikit kesal. "Kau ingin tahu sekali sih urusan orang."

"Bukan begitu Baek—Aku kan… Yah, jagalah hubungan baik dengannya, kumohon."

"Itu sih tidak usah kau suruh." Gumam Baekhyun kesal.

"Hey. Omong-omong, Chanyeol dulu di sekolah seperti apa?" Eunji mengambil tempat di sisi Baekhyun, membuat bahunya dan Baekhyun berhimpitan hampir tak ada jarak. Matanya seperti berkilauan entah karena ia terlalu senang atau perasaan Baekhyun saja.

"Um... dia baik. Agak cuek sih. Yang jelas dia populer. Dia ikut band sekolah dan suka game, suka pelajaran olahraga juga, suka otomotif juga.."

"ooow~" Eunji menyimak. "Lalu lalu?"

"apa ya, ya seperti itulah. Tinggi dan keren, banyak anak-anak perempuan yang suka padanya, yang ku tahu seperti itu."

"Uwahhhh~" ekspresi kagum Eunji tunjukkan, lalu dengan wajah datar menoleh Baekhyun lagi. "Kalau dia populer bagaimana dia bisa berteman denganmu?"

"Sial." Umpat Baekhyun, hampir saja dia beranjak bangkit, namun tangan Eunji meraihnya.

"maaf maaf maaf, kau sensitif sekali sih Baek... aku kan hanya bercanda." Eunji memamerkan gigi-giginya, meringis lebar. "Dia pernah punya pacar tidak waktu di sekolah?"

"umm... selama SMP sih setauku tidak. Dia terlalu sibuk bermain musik, latihan, semacam itu. Pergi jalan-jalan saja juga mungkin hanya seminggu sekali."

"Ooohh~ dengan siapa? Kau?"

"Iya..."

"Kemana?"

"Kemana saja... nonton, berenang, main bola, main game..."

"Tuhan... bahkan seorang Park Chanyeol juga bermain bola?"

"Tentu saja dia kan anak laki-laki! Memang kau pikir dia apa? Bermain boneka?"

"Haha, itu kan kau."

"huh?"

"Maaf maaf maaf, duh kau ini, aku hanya bercanda sedikit langsung marah... omong-omong dia mengajakmu bermain bola juga? Tidak salah? Memang kau bisa?"

"Tidak sih, aku hanya menonton saja."

"Ooohh... Dia bermain bola dan kau menunggunya begitu?"

"Iyah."

"Lalu membawakannya minum dan handuk begitu?"

"Kadang-kadang."

"Tuhaaaaaannnn" Eunji mencengkeram bahu sahabat karibnya itu, menggoyangkannya ke kanan kiri, seandainya Baekhyun adalah sebotol cola mungkin dia sudah berbusa sekarang. "Manis sekaliiiiii! Ya Tuhan Baek kau beruntung sekaliiii! Tahu tidak apa yang ku pikirkan?" Eunji membuat jeda, menghentikan Baekhyun agar terduduk diam memandangnya, lalu memandang Baekhyun yang memicingkan mata ke arahnya. "Mungkin di kehidupan sebelumnya kau adalah panglima perang yang berjuang untuk negara makanya kau diberi berkah sebesar ini Baek~~"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus, lebih kesal. "Kau bisa tidak sih, tidak berlebihan seperti itu?"

"Dan kau kenapa bisa kalem begitu hah? Ini Park Chanyeol tauuuu, Park Chanyeoooll! Memang kau sudah tidak suka lagi dengannya ? Kau bahkan Fanboy nya! Oh iya, apa dia berubah?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Dulu di sekolah, apa sudah tampan seperti itu? Kau tidak ada fotonya ?"

"Tidak ada... ada juga cuma di buku tahunan sekolah. Jaman dulu juga belum ada media sosial seperti sekarang ini."

"Iya benar juga. Tapi apa dia sudah tampan?"

"Um.. ya seperti itu. Iya sih."

"Ah Baekhyuuuuuun~" seperti kebanyakan fangirl, Eunji heboh sendiri, dengan menggenggam tangan Baek ia melompat-lompat, Baekhyun sampai harus menahan tubuhnya sekuat tenaga agar tak terlempar.

"Eunji-yah... sakiiiitt~"

"Aaaaaaiii~ dan kau manis sekali begituuuuu!" Bergerak meraih pipi Baekhyun kini Eunji malah mencubit-cicitnya gemas. "Baekhyun?"

"Hmpp?" Baekhyun yang kedua pipinya tengah ditekan keras oleh Eunji hanya bisa menggeram.

"Kemarin waktu dia datang ke dorm mu, apa saja yang kalian lakukan hah?" Setelah tertawa-tawa riang kini Eunji menatap lelaki kecil itu antusias, tangannya sudah tak lagi meremas pipi Baekhyun.

"Ngobrol, tidur, begitu saja, memang apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Hooo! Kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu, setidaknya apa, bernostalgia, kangen-kangenan. Lalu? Apalagiii?"

"Kau ini.. lagian kau tahu darimana sih kalau Chanyeol datang kemarin ?"

"Kau meremehkanku? Apapun tentang Chanyeol termasuk jadwalnya bulan depan saja aku sudah hafal tau!"

"oke..." Baekhyun lagi-lagi mendengus pasrah.

"ah, iya maaf deh, kau tak marah kan? Jangan begitu dong..." Eunji mengelus kepala Baekhyun seperti mengusap kepala anak kucing. "Ceritakan lagi, kalian berdua melakukan apa saja?"

"Kau ingin tahu atau ingin apa sih ?" Baekhyun memicingkan mata penuh selidik. "Kau ingin aku menyambungkan telepon ke Chanyeol? Ingin mengobrol? Tapi aku tak janji, aku takut mengganggu, dia-"

"Tidak tidak, bukan begitu, aku benar-benar hanya ingin tahu, aku penasaran saja."

"Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya? Huft..."

"soalnya ahjumma bilang bahkan sebelum pulang Chanyeol memelukmu. Kurasa aneh saja kalau, katakan Baek, benar Chanyeol memelukmu?"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal sebelum mengangguk, ia hampir saja terkejut saat merasa badannya dipeluk erat kemudian Eunji meremat tubuh kecilnya seperti boneka saja. "L-lepaskannn!"

"Kyaaaa! Manis sekali ya ampun ya ampun!" Setelah puas akhirnya Eunji melepaskan Baekhyun yang entah mengapa lebih mirip korban pengeroyokan kali ini.

Baekhyun memandang Eunji heran. "Tidak marah?"

"Huh?"

"Kau tau Chanyeol datang menemuiku dan memelukku, kau tak marah?"

"Buat apa marahh? Aku justru senang!"

"Mwo?"

"Ya! Aku bangga Padamu Baekhyun! Aku bangga!" Ujar wanita itu penuh kemenangan, dan Baekhyun, hanya bisa menunduk pasrah ketika Eunji dengan cekatan merapikan bahkan menunduk di tanah menawarkan punggungnya agar Baekhyun bisa naik.

"Jung Eunji, kau-"

"Naiklah, yang mulia."

Baekhyun, untuk kesekian kalinya, hanya bisa mendengus.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam saat Chanyeol baru memasuki apartemennya. Syuting hari ini lebih cepat selesai dibanding biasanya yang selesai pada dini atau pagi hari. Direbahkannya badan tingginya di ranjang bernuanasa abu-abu di kamarnya. Penghangat ruangan rasanya tak berfungsi dengan baik saat ia masih bisa merasakan dinginnya cuaca, ia menyingkap selimut hitamnya, menyusup masuk dengan ponsel yang sudah dipegang dan berjarak hanya sepuluh centi dari wajahnya.

'sudah tidur?'

Isi pesan yang sangat singkat, namun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum seperti orang idiot, kalau bukan Baekhyun mana mungkin pesan sesederhana itu bisa membuat senyum Chanyeol merekah dari telinga kiri sampai ke telinga kanannya?

Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol menekan layar, membuat panggilan.

"Aku belum tidur. Ada apa?"

'Oh... mm... tidak. Maaf, a-aku tidak menyangka kau menelepon jadi aku sedikit terkejut.' Jawab Baekhyun, suara seraknya membuat Chanyeol terkikik.

"Oh... kau sedang apa?"

'Mau makan.'

"Selarut ini?"

'Eum. Ada yang salah?'

"Tidak.. kalau kau suka makan malam seharusnya tubuhmu tak sekecil itu."

'Oh... jadi tubuhku kecil? Kau mau meledekku?'

"Tidak Baek..."

'Lalu?'

"Kau imut. kyeopta."

Hening.

"Kau... diam karena marah atau tersipu karena kata-kata manisku?"

'Aku benar-benar ingin melemparmu dengan piringku.'

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi, memiringkan tubuh, sedikit memijat punggungnya yang agak kaku.

'Seperti biasa. Kuliah. Bekerja. Aku pulang awal hari ini. Pengunjung restoran sangat banyak dan persediaan kebetulan habis.'

"Oh... bagus kalau begitu." Senyumnya tak Chanyeol sembunyikan.

'Lalu kau? Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?'

"Kedinginan, di ranjang, dan bahuku pegal, banyak adegan action, aku harus mengulang adegan memukul sampai dua puluh kali."

'Ha? Apa sakit sekali? Kau tidak punya alat massage?'

"Sedang rusak... dan manajer hyung sedang sibuk mengurusi sesuatu."

'Oh...' Baekhyun terdengar membuat jeda. 'Kau ada obat oles untuk memijat? Coba pakai itu dulu...'

"Obat olesnya ada... beberapa jenis dan aku tak tahu harus pakai yang mana."

'Merah untuk yang pereda nyeri, biasanya yang biru meregangkan otot... Kau masih saja tidak tahu?'

"Dari dulu kan aku tak tahu hal seperti itu Baekhyun."

'Ish... kau ini.'

"Kalau kau bisa kesini dan merawat ku pasti akan sangat menyenangkan."

'Huh? Apa maksudmu?'

"Datanglah kesini Baek.."

'Lalu bagaimana kuliahku...'

"Jadi kalau tidak kuliah kau bisa kan?"

Yah, jawaban yang salah, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesis sendiri.

'Apa aku harus benar-benar kesana? Kalau sakit kau bisa meminta bantu manajer atau temanmu kan.'

"Mereka tidak ada yang pandai memijat..."

'Memang aku pandai?'

Jawaban Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkekeh lagi, ia mendengus pelan kemudian, memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

"Baiklah, kau sebaiknya istirahat saja."

'Um... kau yakin tak apa-apa? Kalau masih sakit sebaiknya telepon manajer...'

"Iya... Baek?"

'Eum?'

"Tidak bisakah kau datang kesini? Atau.. haruskah aku pergi dan menculikmu?"

'Apa-apaan kau ini.' Baekhyun mencoba menyergah, meskipun dari nadanya bicara siapapun akan tahu bahwa ia benar-benar tak keberatan dengan apa yang Chanyeol tawarkan barusan. 'Nanti deh kalau aku dapat libur. Atau saat weekend.'

"Janji?"

'Tidak.'

"Baek..."

'Apa? Aku memang benar-benar tidak janji.' chanyeol terdengar membuang nafas dengan kecewa, namun dengan cepat Baekhyun meneruskan. 'Weekend ini memang kau tidak ada jadwal? Kau kan sibuk sekali...'

"Kalau untukmu aku bisa mengatur agar tak sibuk."

Baekhyun serasa dihempas diatas matras bertabur jutaan bunga, seperti iklan-iklan pewangi pakaian atau semacamnya, gombalan Chanyeol memang manis, semoga saja gula darah Baekhyun tidak naik setelah ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau istirahat ya, malam, Baek..."

'Um, iya... Kau juga. Chan.'

Sambungan terputus, Baekhyun memandang layar ponsel beberapa saat, pipinya bersemu merah, apakah ini berarti dia memang jatuh cinta? Atau apa? Baekhyun memilih menggulingkan badannya di kasur, tubuhnya berguling ke kanan kiri, seperti gadis SMA yang kegirangan setelah ditelepon senior yang dia idolakan, yah, memang nyatanya begitu, Baekhyun tak bisa memungkiri, dan setelahnya, yang Baekhyun tahu, dia sudah tak sabar menunggu, kapan weekend yang ia nanti-nantikan, akan tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

 _Delapan_

.

.

.

Jarum pendek arloji menunjukkan pukul sembilan saat Baekhyun berlari keluar dari kamar dorm-nya, menutup pintu dengan terburu dan menguncinya dengan terburu pula, ia berlari tergopoh sambil memakai jaket tebal yang baru membungkus satu lengan, bekerja keras untuk membuat tasnya tetap tergantung seimbang di punggung, membagi konsentrasi antara jalan dan isi tas yang ia harap tak satupun ada barang yang tertinggal.

Gerbang kampus tinggal sepuluh meter lagi, langkah kakinya sudah melemah sejak tiga menit lalu, berlarian di pagi hari sebenarnya adalah hal jarang atau bahkan tak mungkin Baekhyun lakukan, hanya saja semalam ia tak sempat menyalin satu materi penuh tugas, ia harus mengakui bahwa ini memang mutlak salahnya, menghabiskan waktu sampai jam dua pagi untuk bertelepon, dan menyalin tugas yang ternyata tak sesederhana perkiraannya, barulah jam tujuh pagi ia bisa menutup mata, dan sialnya kelas pertama dimulai jam sembilan pagi.

"Baek kau kemana saja?" Eunji tahu-tahu sudah berkacak pinggang di depan kelas, memang dosen belum datang, tapi tugas tetap dikumpulkan di jam sembilan lebih lima belas yang artinya Baekhyun terpaut hanya dua menit sebelum pintu ruang dosen ditutup, ia yang masih terengah itu terbatuk, Eunji dengan sigap menyodorkan minum. "Kau teleponan lagi sampai malam? Sudah ku bilang hari ini kau ada tugas numpuk—" omel di gadis yang kini berambut coklat itu.

Baekhyun hampir menjawab, namun ia urungkan segera, masih dengan kondisi terengah-engah dan berdebat dengan Eunji sama saja mencari mati, ia sebaiknya mendengarkan dulu, dan dengan sedikit terhuyung menuju tempat duduknya.

"Baekhyun-ah? Sudah bisa diajak bicara sekarang?" Eunji sambil menggunakan buku materi kuliah sebagai alat untuk mengipasi Baekhyun mulai duduk mendekat, memijit pundak lelaki kecil yang kini sudah bisa mulai bernafas normal. "Kau telponan lagi semalaman dengan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengambil nafas sebelum mengangguk. "Ini bukan salahnya, aku yang memang lupa kalau ada tugas menyalin sampai puluhan halaman, kalau aku ingat aku pasti sudah memberitahunya agar tak menelepon…"

Eunji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ini bukan kali pertama Baekhyun menjadi kesusahan karena menuruti permintaan Chanyeol, meskipun dalam kasus ini Eunji belum yakin benar siapa dari mereka yang memiliki ide untuk bertelepon sampai malam, namun tetap saja, kalau diantara Chanyeol atau Baekhyun jadi terlambat atau mengalami hal buruk lain itu tetap saja bukanlah hal yang benar.

"Beruntung sekali kali ini kau tidak benar-benar terlambat…" Eunji menggumam, mengubah area pijatannya menjadi di area lengan Baekhyun. "Soalnya nilai tugas ini menentukan kau bisa ikut ujian atau tidak." tambahnya.

.

.

Butuh waktu lima menit untuk Baekhyun memindah beberapa tumpuk buku dari dalam almari ke dalam dua kardus besar yang sebelumnya sudah ia siapkan. Ruang yang sempit membuatnya harus pandai-pandai mengatur barang miliknya, termasuk buku atau baju-baju yang sudah tidak terpakai. Ia terlihat berjalan bolak-balik, dengan earphone yang ternyata masih setia menyangkut di kedua sisi telinga, mendengar ocehan seseorang di seberang yang sejak satu jam lalu masih enggan mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya.

'Baek? Kau tidak istirahat? Sudah jam sebelas lebih..'

"Tidak, tinggal tiga buku saja dan selesai." jawab Baekhyun jujur, setelah mengelap kening ia lanjutkan kembali kegiatannya. "Kau tidak tidur?"

'Tidak sampai aku mendengar kau mendengkur duluan.'

"Dasar—"

'Baek?'

"Hm?"

'Kau tahu malam ini katanya ada supermoon?'

"Oh… Em… Jangan bilang kau menyuruhku membuka jendela lalu melihat bulan lalu memaksaku mendengarmu menggombal sepanjang dua belas halaman seperti yang biasa kau lakukan—"

'Sampai membuka jendela kamar sih benar. Tapi aku tak memintamu melihat bulan—'

"Lalu?"

'Aku ingin kau melihatku yang sedang berdiri di halaman depan dorm-mu.'

"Ha?" Seketika kardus yang hendak diangkatnya jatuh ke lantai, Baekhyun harus meringis nyeri ketika ujung jari kakinya harus menjadi korban. "Aw!"

'Baek—Kau tak apa?'

"Kalau bercanda jangan kelewatan begitu!"

'Aku serius…'

"Tidak lagi, aku tidak akan tertipu lagi, kemarin kau membuatku lari sampai terjungkal karena kau bilang ada di depan gerbang—Tidak, aku tidak akan tertipu lagi." umpat Baekhyun kesal.

Terdengar kekehan Chanyeol sebelum suara beratnya terdengar kembali. 'Maaf untuk yang kemarin… Tapi kali ini aku serius…'

Baekhyun belum menjawab, ia melihat jendela sekali, memang benar dalam hati ia berharap Chanyeol akan terlihat setelah ia membuka jendela itu, tapi bagaimana kalau Chanyeol hanya mengerjainya? Chanyeol memang tidak berubah sejak SMP dulu, masih hobi mengusili meskipun pada orang yang dia sukai. Ups? Apa Baekhyun terlalu percaya diri untuk berasumsi begitu?

Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan berjalan pelan-pelan, tangannya hampir saja membuka gorden jendela saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol berujar 'Kau pasti sedang menuju jendela sekarang ini' yang membuat Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Chan—Kau…" geraman Baekhyun tertunda saat tiba-tiba ada suara pintu diketuk, perhatiannya sontak tercuri ke arah pintu, dan dengan terburu ia berjalan lalu membuka kenop.

"Hey—" sapaan itu terdengar dari earphone sekaligus dari wujud manusia di hadapannya yang… Wajahnya tertutup sebuket bunga?

"Kau—Kenapa datang kemari? – Umm…" Baekhyun melepas earphone-nya segera, mengambil satu langkah maju lalu memastikan siapa yang dengan sok romantis menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik rangkaian bunga mawar berwarna pink. "Chan?"

Tawa lebarnya memang lebih indah dari bunga, seharusnya Baekhyun mengakui itu, namun yang ia tunjukkan justru sebaliknya, wajah masam meskipun ada sedikit senyum di ujung bibir, ia menarik Chanyeol untuk memasuki kamarnya, kemudian menutup dan mengunci kamarnya rapat-rapat.

"Aku tidak dapat pelukan?"

Baekhyun meletakkan ponsel sekaligus earphone di meja, mendorong kardus terlebih dahulu sebelum menggapai tubuh tinggi temannya itu. Teman? Yah memang sebelumnya Chanyeol sudah beberapa kali menunjukkan dengan gamblang tentang perasaannya lewat chat yang selalu mereka lakukan tiap malam, tapi secara teknis, Baekhyun belum pernah mendengar langsung atau mendapat pernyataan langsung, dan menurut Baekhyun, selama Chanyeol belum mengatakan dengan jelas, maka ia tak mau berekspektasi lebih.

"Ummmh.. Aku kangen sekali padamu…" Chanyeol balas memeluk, melengkungkan tubuh ke bawah untuk menghirup rambut yang lebih pendek, bisa ia rasakan Baekhyun mengeratkan kedua tangan yang kini terlilit di lehernya, tubuh Baekhyun mengikuti gerak Chanyeol yang membawanya berjalan menuju ranjang—Eh? Ranjang?

"Yak! Aku bisa mati kehabisan oksigen—" tampik yang lebih kecil, membiarkan Chanyeol jatuh sendirian di tepi ranjang. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh, bunga yang masih ada di tangannya masih terlihat segar, segera ia sodorkan pada seseorang yang kini masih berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Untukmu."

Baekhyun sekuat tenaga mempertahankan bibirnya yang dimajukan, namun gagal, Chanyeol bangkit duduk, kemudian memberikan buket bunga itu dengan kedua tangan layaknya pangeran. Tunggu dulu? Pangeran? Apa itu maksudnya Baekhyun disini adalah tuan putrinya? Baekhyun kembali melipat tangan dengan mata menyipit. "Kau pikir aku apa? Kenapa membawakan bunga? Pink pula."

"Lalu?" Chanyeol memasang wajah tak mengerti. "Kau mau apa? Kau tak pernah bilang secara spesifik mau barang macam apa setiap aku tawari…"

Baekhyun perlahan menurunkan kedua tangannya, melangkah dan mengambil bunga yang Chanyeol genggam. "Kau bisa kesini saja sudah cukup, tak perlu membawa apa-apa."

Yak, dan seperti target yang terkena busur panah, Chanyeol memegangi dadanya dengan ekspresi terlampau berlebihan. "Uhhh Baek—Kau membuat jantung ini serasa tidak berdetak lagi…" erangnya.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa, ia simpan buket bunga di atas meja, tepatnya di vas yang memang sebelumnya kosong.

"Mendadak sekali datangnya, aku tak sempat belikan makanan atau—"

"Aku kesini bukan untuk makan." Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Baekhyun. Memutar tubuh yang lebih kecil agar mereka berdua berhadapan, Baekhyun sedikit mendongak, ia cukup terkejut melihat dua bola mata Chanyeol yang sebening kristal menunjukkan keseriusan, tak ada cengiran bercanda ataupun yang lain. "Aku mau mendengar jawabanmu…"

"J-jawaban apa?" Baekhyun dibuat salah tingkah, terlebih dengan sepasang tangan yang membungkus pinggangnya.

"Maaf aku terlalu banyak bermain-main, tapi… Saat aku bilang sebaiknya kita pacaran saja, aku tidak bercanda."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah lain, hari ini begitu melelahkan jujur saja, setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu di kampus karena banyak tugas menumpuk, dan di malam hari harus melayani pengunjung restoran…

"Baek, aku mencintaimu. Dari dulu." sebuah tangan menyentuh pipinya, memaksa Baekhyun memandang ke depan, tepat memandang wajah Chanyeol yang sudah tampan meski tak ber make-up. Baekhyun sempat mematung beberapa detik, ia merasakan wajah Chanyeol kian maju, menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka, membuat Baekhyun kesulitan bernafas. "Baekhyun… Jadilah kekasihku…"

Bibir mereka bertaut, itulah yang Baekhyun bisa rasakan terakhir sebelum matanya tertutup dan belakang kepalanya diusap pelan. Gerakan yang Chanyeol buat cukup sensual, membuat tubuh Baekhyun merinding, membuat jantungnya berdegup keras, ia mengikuti gerak kepala yang lebih tinggi yang kini kian memiring memaksa lilitan lidah mereka beradu lebih dalam, lebih intim, dan Baekhyun terpaksa mendesah kecewa saat bibir tebal itu ditarik kembali sang pemilik.

"Umh… Jadi? Bagaimana, Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya, dengan nafas yang memburu tentunya, memandang tajam seperti serigala, namun lembut seperti rusa, entahlah, Baekhyun dibuat bingung olehnya.

"A-apa?" entah apa yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun, telapak tangan Chanyeol yang membungkus kedua pipinya bisa ia rasakan, gerakannya, suhu hangatnya.

"Kau mau? Jadi kekasihku?"

Baekhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum, atau apalah itu yang membuat Chanyeol turut tersenyum, ia hendak menjawab saat bibirnya kembali diserang, kini hanya kecupan kecupan ringan yang Chanyeol lakukan berulang.

"Hentikan—" Baekhyun setengah berbisik, kedua tangannya menahan dada yang lebih tinggi, namun ia tak menolak saat Chanyeol menciumnya lagi, ia justru berjinjit, membuat Chanyeol lebih mudah menggapainya. "Aku… Mau."

"Hm?" Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, dilihatnya lamat-lamat seseorang yang kini dipenuhi rona merah di seluruh wajahnya. "Apa?"

"Aku mau…" ujar Baekhyun malu-malu. "Aku mau jadi kekasihmu. Aku juga mencintaimu—Ah!" Tubuhnya ditarik keras, dan Baekhyun tak sadar sejak kapan ia sampai di gendongan Chanyeol, seperti koala saja, dan Chanyeol dengan mudahnya membawanya kesana kemari, kini ia dijatuhkan di atas ranjang, cukup keras, sampai tubuhnya memantul, namun sedetik kemudian beban berat menimpanya.

"Ughh—Chanyeol…"

"…"

"Baek?"

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun membuka kedua mata.

Kenapa langit-langit atap berbeda dengan yang biasa ia lihat setiap malam?

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, yah, dan ia baru sadar bahwa ia berada di ruang kesehatan, bukan kamar atau…

"Hya!" Ia terlonjak kaget bahkan sampai merangkak mundur saat wajah Eunji tepat berada di atas wajahnya. "Kau? Kenapa? Aku? Dimana?"

"Wah…" Eunji menggeleng-geleng kepala, melipat tangan di depan dada. "Kau bisa-bisanya ya, membuatku dan Minseok oppa khawatir setengah mati, ternyata tidur selama jam istirahat disini sambil mimpi basah karena Chanyeol begitu hah?" pernyataan frontal Eunji jelas membuat Baekhyun membulatkan mata. "Kau mimpi apa? Sampai keluar tidak?"

"Hya!" Baekhyun nyaris berteriak seperti gadis yang tengah mendapat pelecehan seksual, bagaimana tidak, Eunji dengan senyum aneh dan wajah mesumnya, dengan sigap mencoba menarik celananya. "Kau apa-apaan sih! Eunji-yah! Hya!"

"Kau mimpi apaaa? Melakukannya dengan Chanyeol? Kau mendesah dan memanggil-manggil namanya~" goda Eunji, yang kini sudah mendapat ujung celana kiri Baekhyun di genggamannya. "Coba lihat sini kau basah tidak?"

"Eunji! Lepaskan!"

"Hya! Kalian—" Minseok datang dengan terburu, berusaha melerai namun terlihat bingung memulai darimana.

"Hyung tolong akuuu! Eunji sudah gila dan mau memperkosaku!" jerit Baekhyun asal.

"Hya! Enak saja! Siapa yang mau memperkosamu? Justru bukannya kau yang mimpi basah sambil memanggil nama Chan—mpffth!" dengan sisa kekuatan Baekhyun membungkam Eunji, adu gulat tak terelakkan.

"Kalian…" Minseok memandang tak percaya, melerai keduanya sama saja cari mati, ia pilih aman, membiarkan saja sambil menunggu keduanya kelelahan.

.

.

Sedari tadi Baekhyun cemberut, moodnya buruk. Ia tau Eunji hanya berniat menggodanya, tak lebih, namun entah mengapa sampai malam bahkan saat ia bekerja rasa kesal itu masih terbawa, ia tak seharusnya pula kesal pada saat nama Chanyeol muncul di notif layar ponsel, namun entah mengapa pipinya menjadi memerah, mungkin memorinya terbawa kembali pada semua ejekan Eunji, meskipun itu semua tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Chanyeol, namun entah mengapa Baekhyun menjadi terbawa perasaan sendiri.

Chat yang muncul beberapa baris tak di hiraukan, mungkin enam atau tujuh, Baekhyun biasanya membalas meskipun hanya memberi kode bahwa ia masih bekerja, namun tak ia lakukan, mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi siang di kampus membuatnya kesal lagi, ia pilih meninggalkan ponsel di dalam tas, tubuhnya ia sibukkan di dapur untuk bersih-bersih.

"Masih marah ya?" Senggolan lembut ia terima di lengan, Baekhyun menoleh, Eunji ternyata sudah memasang wajah nyengir dengan alis turun naik, entahlah apa maksudnya, tapi Baekhyun menjadi makin badmood dibuatnya.

"Kalau mau makan seharusnya kau berada di kursi depan sana, kenapa mengikutiku terus sih?" Baekhyun mempertahankan wajah memberenggut, membalikkan tubuh, sengaja menampakkan punggung kesalnya pada si wanita yang kini justru tersenyum-senyum aneh.

Celotehannya tak dihiraukan, jadi Baekhyun pilih meneruskan pekerjaannya saja, untung ada beberapa gelas dan piring yang kotor, jadi ia bisa memilih mencuci dan kemudian mengeringkannya, paling tidak ia akan sibuk sekitar sepuluh menit, sekaligus dengan membersihkan wastafel jadi bisa sekitar dua puluh menit.

Eunji memilih berdiri mendekati loker yang biasa Baekhyun gunakan untuk menyimpan tas, ia berdiri menyandarkan punggung di pintu loker, dan saat ia hendak melengang pergi ia yakin merasa getaran disana, seperti getar ponsel pikirnya.

"Baek, ponselmu?" Eunji mencoba memanggil Baekhyun yang nampaknya masih sibuk, si lelaki tidak memberi isyarat tertarik justru membalas dengan jawaban 'biarkan' yang membuat Eunji jadi penasaran. "Kuambilkan ya?" Eunji melanjutkan, dan 'terserah' adalah jawaban terakhir yang Baekhyun utarakan.

Nama Chanyeol yang tertera di layar tentu saja membuat Eunji sempat menganga, tapi tidak terkejut juga sih, karena memang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ada hubungan, ia mengambil nafas pendek dua kali, diliriknya Baekhyun yang masih sibuk di wastafel dengan keran yang menyala.

"Baek... Chanyeol menelepon?" Eunji terdengar memelankan suara, kini sudah berada tak lebih dari satu meter dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri, Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh, tengah menarik nafas malas namun seketika merubah ekspresi saat melihat Eunji yang memandang kagum layar ponsel di tangannya, yah, Baekhyun hampir lupa, bagi Eunji, mungkin panggilan telepon sederhana itu setara dengan tiket konser ratusan ribu won harganya.

"Um... Kau mau bicara dengan Chaneyol?"

Eunji membuka mata lebar, juga mulut, mungkin jantung dan paru-parunya menyempit atau bagaimana, yang jelas genggamannya melemah, dan anggukannya yang dengan ekspresi hampir menangis membuat Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Aku tanyakan dulu ya..." Baekhyun akhirnya meraih ponselnya, mengusap layar dan menerima panggilan yang sedari tadi menunggunya. "Halo?"

Eunji memasang wajah harap-harap cemas, ekspresi Baekhyun berubah sekali kalau sedang menerima telepon dari Chanyeol, dan bahkan bisa setenang itu, seperti teman saja, ah apa pula yang Eunji pikirkan, mereka kan memang teman, Dibuangnya semua pemikiran tidak pentingnya, ia bisa melihat Baekhyun menyodorkan ponsel sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. "Ini, bicaralah." Katanya lalu kembali membalik badan untuk meneruskan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda.

Eunji menerima ponsel dengan gugup, yah, ini pertama kalinya ia bertelepon langsung dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol? Iya, yang selama ini ia teriaki setiap kali muncul di televisi, ia berjalan sedikit menjauh, mendekati loker, dengan satu tarikan nafas ia dekatkan ponsel pintar itu ke telinganya. "Halo?"

'Halo... Eunji?'

Tuhan... itu suara Chanyeol, benar-benar Chanyeol yang setiap malam playlist lagunya selalu menemani Eunji sampai tidur.

Eunji bersorak sorai dalam hati.

"I-iya... ini Eunji... eum... teman Baekhyun."

Suara gelak tawa Chanyeol bisa terdengar, Eunji ikut tersenyum.

'Haha... iya... Baekhyun pernah bercerita... berarti kau sekarang ada di restoran?'

"I-iya... Ini... Baekhyun masih bekerja... jadi... apa tidak apa Chanyeol-ssi bertelepon denganku? Tidak mengganggu?"

'Tidak... dan panggil aku jangan terlalu formal begitu... kalau kita seumuran panggil Chanyeol saja...'

"Ah... iya Chan... Hehe." Eunji tidak bisa tidak terkekeh, ia bungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri, buru-buru ia lanjutkan sebelum kepalanya beruap karena saking senangnya. "Eum... Chanyeol... sedang sibuk apa? Apa tidak ada syuting?"

'Oh tidak... aku sedang free... hari ini syuting pulang cepat, aku sedang beristirahat di apartemen...'

"Oh..." Eunji bernafas lega, diluar dugaan ternyata berbicara dengan Chanyeol tak semendebarkan yang ia bayangkan. "Um... apa Chanyeol... ingin berbicara lagi dengan Baekhyun?"

'Oh, tidak apa... santai saja... lagipula dari tadi dia tidak membalas chatku, sepertinya dia memang sibuk...'

"Oh, iya, dia memang sibuk... dan... Oh," entah mengapa insting membawa Eunji untuk berbalik, mengambil dua langkah menjauh dari area dapur, menuju loker. "Hari ini mood Baekhyun juga sedang buruk."

'Oh, iya? Kenapa?'

Senyum Eunji entah sejak kapan menjadi seringaian, ia memutar tubuh lagi, semakin memunggungi seseorang yang masih sibuk di wastafel sana.

"Karena aku terus menggodanya- Tadi siang Baekhyun sempat menghilang .. kukira dia kemana tapi ternyata dia ada di ruang kesehatan..."

'Oh... lalu?'

"Kutemukan dia sedang tertidur..."

'Ah...dia masih saja, kebiasaannya memang suka tidur di sembarang tempat...'

"Ah... aku bingung apa harus menceritakannya..."

'Apa? Katakan saja...'

"Alasan dia badmood seharian ini..."

'Iya?'

"Soalnya aku memergokinya sedang tidur sambil memanggil-manggil namamuu... dan sampai sekarang dia masih marah karena aku terus menggodanya karena itu."

Chanyeol terdengar tertawa di sambungan telepon sana, Eunji ikut tertawa, entah mengapa ia menjadi gemas sendiri, sekali ia putar kepala untuk melihat Baekhyun yang nampaknya masih sibuk dengan cucian piring kotornya.

"Chanyeol?"

'I-iya?'

"M-maaf, aku berbicara yang tidak-tidak..."

'Tidak apa-apa... aku justru senang...'

"Oh... begitukah? Kau tidak keberatan?"

'Tidak... kalau itu semua berhubungan dengan Baekhyun tentu saja aku tidak keberatan.'

Eunji lagi-lagi membungkam mulutnya sendiri, teriakannya tertahan, ia hampir saja melompat kegirangan, ia mengatur nafas sebelum melanjutkan.

"Um... wah... begitukahhh? Kurasa Baekhyun benar-benar sangat beruntung... mungkin benar di kehidupan sebelumnya Baekhyun benar-benar adalah seorang panglima perang yang berjasa untuk negara..."

Terdengar suara Chanyeol terkekeh lagi.

'Kalau begitu aku yang belum beruntung... apa mungkin di kehidupan sebelumnya aku adalah anak nakal dan malas?'

"Belum beruntung bagaimana?"

'Bertemu kembali dengannya aku butuh beberapa tahun, sudah bertemu tapi ternyata terpaut jarak tinggal yang jauh pula...'

"Oh... kalau begitu biar Baekhyun kuantar saja kesana kalau weekend... atau... Kau benar-benar tak bisa kemari? Dia tak begitu besar dan kuat.. aku bisa membantumu mencilknya kok..."

Chanyeol tertawa, mungkin kali ini sedikit lebih keras.

"Aku sendiri bahkan bisa memasukkannya ke dalam karung, jadi kau nanti bisa langsung bawa... hehe."

'Ah... itu ide bagus...'

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Suara Baekhyun tahu-tahu terdengar keras, Eunji terpaksa menoleh, ia mendesis sambil memicingkan mata, tapi Baekhyun membalasnya dengan mata memicing pula, dua kali lebih garang, membuat Eunji tak ada pilihan lain selain menunduk meminta maaf.

"E-eum... Terimakasih Chanyeol.. sudah mau bicara denganku... ini karena aku akan dilempar piring oleh Baekhyun jadi lebih baik ku tutup dulu teleponnya... maaf mengganggumu..."

'Ah... iya... Ok... sama-sama...'

Sambungan terputus, dan sebelum Eunji kembalikan ponsel yang ada di tangannya ia lihat betul angka yang tertera di layar, di sepanjang kehidupannya, mungkin baru kali ini Eunji memaksa otaknya untuk bekerja super keras, mengingat sederet angka itu ternyata sama rumitnya dengan mengingat seluruh nama lengkap mahasiswa satu kelas yang dari setahun lalu Eunji belum pernah bisa mengingatnya.

.

.

.

Cuaca dingin di awal-awal tahun memang merupakan saat yang paling tepat untuk secangkir kopi panas di jam pulang kampus, sambil bergosip menyantap waffle hangat dan juga kudapan manis pendampingnya, pemandangan itulah yang terlihat di sederet Cafe tak jauh dari kampus tempat Baekhyun belajar, muda mudi dengan mantel hangat berbulu dan sweater-sweater hangat pembungkus badan,

Baekhyun jujur saja sangat menikmati hal-hal seperti itu.

Ada dua waffle coklat di meja, satu mocca cream panas dan satu latte hangat, satu lagi kopi americano yang asapnya mengepul, pemiliknya ternyata adalah satu-satunya gadis yang kini duduk di antara dua lelaki yang berada di kanan kirinya.

"Sial." Umpatan khas Eunji sekali, dan Baekhyun akhirnya baru sadar mengapa Eunji berujar demikian karena pandangan tidak sukanya terarah ke satu titik, segerombol cewek yang duduk di ujung kanan dekat pintu, salah seorangnya wajahnya memang tak asing, Jiyeon yang sepanjang sejarah di kampusnya hanya melakukan hal-hal kurang berfaedah yang tak pernah menguntungkan orang lain.

"Senyaman-nyamannya tempat kalau ada mereka entah mereka aku ingin muntah." Desis Eunji, yang kemudian ditepuk bahunya oleh Minseok.

"Sudah-sudah... kita kesini untuk bersantai jadi tidak usah mengurusi mereka..."

"Bagaimana tidak? Lihat kerjaannya kalau tidak pamer, sok tahu, ya membully orang." Eunji membalas lagi, kini menyipitkan mata, memandang barang apalagi yang gadis berambut coklat terang itu pamerkan, nampaknya sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol lagi. "Kalau dia memamerkan mobil atau sebangsanya aku sih tidak peduli, sialnya dia sama area denganku, kita sama-sama fans Chanyeol dan itu rasanya menjengkelkan saat dia pamer atau sok tahu dengan sesuatu yang sebenarnya belum tentu jelas kebenarannya, dia itu aish..."

'-Ayah Nana memiliki saham di beberapa agensi artis, juga tiga saluran TV, kudengar dia akan melakukan merger untuk dua agensi tapi aku belum yakin yang mana, aku tahu dari sepupuku yang menjadi manajer pemasaran disana-"

"Tuh lihat, apa semua orang di TV adalah sepupunya? Kau ingat dia bilang paman atau kakak dari pamannya adalah orang penting di salah satu saluran TV. Aku benar-benar mual, memang di dunia ini hanya dia yang tahu segalanya?"

"Sudahlah..." Baekhyun akhirnya mengangkat kepala, menoleh ke kiri melihat Eunji yang berwajah sebal sampai memerah. "Justru orang yang tau banyak biasanya tak membeberkan seperti itu..."

Eunji dan Minseok sempat menghentikan segala aktivitas, bahkan Eunji sempat berkedip beberapa kali. "Ouh, iya yang curhat..." ledeknya.

Baekhyun merubah ekspresi menjadi sebal.

"Sesekali orang seperti mereka harus diberi pelajaran, kau jalan saja kesana dan bilang bahkan kau mengobrol dengan Chanyeol setiap malam-" Eunji membuka suara.

"Iya benar, mereka butuh hal seperti itu sesekali." Lain dari biasanya, Minseok justru berpihak pada Eunji.

"Tapi kenapa aku..." Baekhyun mencoba protes, menoleh ke kanan sebelum menurunkan suara. "Sudahlah aku tak mau ikut campur urusan mereka."

"Tapi dengar, kalau Jiyeon terus membicarakan hal-hal aneh tak jelas begitu, ada orang nanti akan termakan omongannya, kan lebih baik tidak seperti itu Baek..."

"Iya tapi... Apa yang kau ingin dariku?"

Eunji tersenyum licik, sedikit menurunkan kepala yang membuat dua lelaki di sampingnya meniru geraknya. "Pergi kesana, bilang berhenti sok tahu tentang Chanyeol karena sebenarnya dia tak tahu apa-apa, dan kau, pamerkan saja bahwa kau adalah teman sekolah Chanyeol dulu."

Baekhyun sontak menarik kepala. "Kau gila?"

Eunji menarik nafas. "Kan... begini yang kau bilang berjuang? Sesekali jadilah petarung Baek.." seperti biasa akhirnya Eunji yang bangkit berdiri, langkahnya mantap, derap sepatunya terdengar keras saat beradu lantai, berjalan menuju meja dimana enam gadis berkumpul dan salah satunya masih dengan angkuh memamerkan layar ponsel yang entah dipenuhi gambar apa.

"Jiyeon!"

Helaan nafas terdengar, paling keras tentu dari Jiyeon, gadis itu tak mau kalah, gerakannya untuk bangkit berdiri diperlambat, tangannya yang halus dengan aksen kuku bercat merah mengepal di tepi meja. "Kau... tak bisa untuk sehari saja tak menggangguku?"

"Mengganggu? Apa untungnya aku menganggumu? Aku disini karena justru merasa terganggu. Dengar ya, sudah kuperingatkan beberapa kali, bahkan kalau kau mau membawa helikopter ke kampus aku sama sekali tak peduli, tapi kalau sudah masalah Chanyeol-"

"Apa? Kau tak terima? Kau tentu iri padaku karena aku yang sudah lima kali datang fanmeeting, menonton showcase, katakan saja kalau kau memang iri, dasar fans tidak bermodal!"

"Lebih baik aku yang tak tak tahu apa-apa ini tapi diam daripada kau, sok kaya, sok tahu segalanya, kau pikir kau hebat begitu? Kau sebenarnya tak tahu apa-apa, kau itu nol besar, kau itu tong kosong yang nyaring karena banyak orang yang menendangimu!"

"Kau ini, apa masalahmu sih?"

"Berhenti membeberkan berita bohong dan ke-soktahu-anmu itu tentang Chanyeol!-" Eunji sudah bergerak maju, andai saja lengannya tidak ditahan mungkin ia akan menggebrak, bahkan membalik meja dan melempar apa saja ke arah Jiyeon sampai make up gadis itu luntur kalau perlu sampai bulu mata palsunya itu lepas. "Baek, lepas."

"Sudah-sudah..." Baekhyun mempertahankan agar Eunji tidak maju lagi, menahan sekuat tenaga bersama dengan Minseok yang tengah melerai pula.

"Hoh, dan segerombol orang tak tahu malu ini tengah berkumpul, lucunya." Cibir Jiyeon dengan nada meremehkan, membuat Eunji makin naik pitam.

"Kau benar-benar harus meminta maaf pada kami, kau tahu, kau memamerkan kalau kau pernah berfoto dengan Chanyeol seperti kau orang terkaya di Asia, kalau begitu Baekhyun adalah orang terkaya di dunia. Kau harus tahu ya, Baekhyun ini adalah teman sekolah Chanyeol! Dan berbeda denganmu yang sok tahu itu, Baekhyun adalah contoh orang yang benar dan normal!"

Jiyeon memang memasang wajah terkejut, namun segera ia menyeringai, memandang Baekhyun tidak suka, seperti jijik. "Dia? Ewh." Lidahnya ia julurkan. "Oke, sekarang aku berurusan dengan orang delusi, baiklah, entah apa itu, kau mau menunjukkan bukti seperti apa ya agar aku percaya, nampaknya ini susah..."

"Sudah, maaf, memang kami yang salah, sebaiknya kita pulang saja-" Baekhyun hendak melangkah, ia berusaha menarik Eunji tapi si wanita itu bertahan. "Ayolah-"

"Lihat, bahkan Baekhyun saja malu dengan tingkahmu, kau harusnya malu dengan dirimu sendiri-" Jiyeon mengubah objek pandangnya, dilihatnya Baekhyun diselingi cibiran. "Aku... uh... ingin percaya... tapi... kalau Chanyeol memang teman sekolahmu, itu berarti apa dia bersekolah di pulau terpencil?"

"Iya, memang aku bersekolah di desa, tapi bukan pulau terpencil." Di luar dugaan, Chanyeol datang, dengan mantel hitam panjang selutut hitam dan celana jeans hitam, berdiri tepat di belakang Baekhyun. "Maaf tapi aku harus membawa teman sekolahku ini pergi ke apartemenku." Imbuhnya, yang tentu membuat Baekhyun mematung, Jiyeon cs menganga, Minseok terdiam,

dan Eunji yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mianheeeeeee T^T

fyi author lagi sakit beberapa hari ini...

jadi mohon maklum kalo telaaaaat bgt ya update nya

ini author update agak panjangin teheeee

terus komen yaaaa

favs and follow are welcomed ^^

Ini mulai chap depan Chan uda ajakin Baek aja ke apartemen hihiiii

Penasaran? Aseekkk

tungguin yaaak...

ps: masih kobam hastag jacketmerahChanyeol nih wkwk

ciaooi

with love,

Chu


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

 _Sembilan_

.

.

.

Hanya suara mesin dan musik dari saluran radio yang terdengar memenuhi mobil hitam milik Chanyeol yang kini melaju benar-benar menuju kota Seoul. Baekhyun beberapa kali terdengar mendengus, sibuk berkutat dengan ponsel sambil sesekali membenahi mantel yang tertangkup di bahunya, yah mantel panjang hitam milik Chanyeol, yang sempat Chanyeol berikan karena saat ditarik keluar dari café tadi Baekhyun tanpa sengaja lupa membawa serta jaket tebal berbulunya.

"Kau kenapa tiba-tiba menarikku begitu? Kau tahu aku harus bekerja malam ini, juga besok pasti Ahjumma akan mencariku—" Protesan Baekhyun hanya ditanggapi dengan kekehan oleh Chanyeol, membuat yang lebih kecil mengeluarkan dengusan kesal.

"Aku sudah memintakan izin pada Ahjumma." Chanyeol kini menoleh. "Tenang saja…"

Banyak yang Baekhyun ingin tanyakan sebenarnya, tapi Chanyeol memasang tampang kelewat santai membuat Baekhyun memikirkan kembali apa memang sebaiknya ia tak perlu khawatir. Ia memilih tak meneruskan pada akhirnya, pemandangan luar lebih menarik untuk dilihat, juga lagu yang diputar adalah genre slow romantis yang membuat Baekhyun mungkin akan tertidur jika ia terlalu meresapi, maka ia memutuskan untuk menyandarkan kepala saja, menarik nafas panjang sebelum menoleh lagi ke arah Chanyeol yang dengan senyum puas masih berkonsentrasi pada jalan.

"Itu tadi seperti adegan di drama-drama." kalimat Baekhyun terdengar seperti berbisik. "Tapi tetap saja… Kau terlalu ceroboh, untung mereka semua terlalu kaget untuk mengambil foto, jadi kau aman… Kalau saja hal itu terjadi, bagaimana kalau besok kau jadi headline di situs pencarian?"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring sambil melihat ke samping. "Biarkan saja, memang sesekali aku tak boleh melakukan hal sesukaku? Dan tadi itu adalah hal yang memang sangat ingin kulakukan, aku sudah gemas dengan orang seperti Jiyeon, tapi pekerjaanku menuntutku untuk selalu tersenyum dan memasang wajah apapun sesuai keinginan produser, sutradara, agensi." ia kembali melihat ke depan. "Sesekali orang seperti itu memang butuh pelajaran."

"Dan membiarkan yang teraniaya seperti Eunji senang sesekali?" Baekhyun menambahi, disusul kekehan dari keduanya. "Oh, Eunji pasti tersangka dibalik semua ini."

"Bingo." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Oh… Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ingat saat aku menelepon dan kau membiarkan Eunji berbicara?"

"Ah…" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mulut terbuka. "Dasar sesaeng…"

"Haha, dia tipikal sesaeng yang sopan… Kau tahu bagaimana pesannya? 'Ini Eunji, aku meminta izin menyimpan nomormu, kalau kau tak keberatan bolehkah aku mengirimimu pesan sekali ini? Kalau tidak suka aku akan berhenti melakukannya tapi tolong izinkan aku tetap menyimpan nomormu'." Chanyeol terkekeh. "Jadi kubalas saja pesannya."

"Oh… Dan kemudian bersekongkol dengannya begitu?"

"Kalau itu menguntunganku kenapa tidak?"

"Dasar. Memang kau diuntungkan bagaimana? Apa saja yang sudah kalian bicarakan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum nakal sebelum menoleh. "Memang kau ingin tahu sekali? Kalau kuberitahu aku mendapat imbalan apa?"

Baekhyun mencibir sebal, ia tolehkan kepala kembali arah jendela, pemandangan luar sangat indah, sekarang sudah mulai meninggalkan jauh kota kecilnya, sederetan bangunan tinggi-tinggi mulai terlihat. "Kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun, meskipun baru sekali menuju Seoul tapi ingatannya tentang jalan tidaklah buruk, ia tahu bahwa jalan tol panjang-lah yang seharusnya diikuti, bukan jalanan belok yang sepi.

"Nanti kau akan tahu." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

.

.

Salah satu hotel bernuansa Eropa adalah ternyata yang Chanyeol tuju, dan karena langit luar telah menggelap maka bangunan yang penuh kaca itu mulai dipenuhi lampu-lampu yang membuat Baekhyun terpaksa mendongak dan melihat kanan kiri dengan kagum. Di ujung-ujung ruang terdapat aksen silver dan gold, terlihat mewah, Baekhyun menerima lengan Chanyeol yang tertekuk, mengikuti seseorang yang mengantar mereka sampai di depan lift, menekankan tombol dan menunduk sopan sampai pintu lift tertutup dan tinggal kedua lelaki itu yang tersisa berdiri berdampingan.

"Kukira kita akan ke apartemenmu, bukan hotel?" Baekhyun bertanya, melihat digit angka yang terus bertambah satu setiap dua detik.

"Ah, tentu, tapi perjalanan masih berjam-jam lagi, aku kesini untuk meregangkan otot dulu."

"Wah, kau pamer atau apa?" Baekhyun menoleh mendapati cengiran dari lelaki lebih tinggi. "Meregangkan otot saja ke hotel…"

"Dan makan, aku lapar."

Baekhyun menghentikan lanjutan kalimatnya, akhirnya memilih diam sampai angka dua puluh tiga tertera dan pintu lift terbuka.

Mereka berada di lantai teratas hotel, Baekhyun berasumsi, sebuah area luas dengan pintu-pintu yang nampaknya hanya orang tertentu saja yang boleh masuk. Salah satu pintu tertutup ditunggui oleh seseorang yang nampaknya pelayan, membungkuk sopan dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk, Baekhyun mengikuti saja langkah yang Chanyeol ambil, mengekor di belakang dengan langkah sedikit cepat.

Begitu pintu terbuka Baekhyun hanya bisa berkedip-kedip, ah pantas saja ruangannya dibagi-bagi dan terlihat eksklusif begitu, di dalamnya ada ruangan lagi, lebih kecil, berbentuk persegi, dari satu sisi yang berdinding kaca ia bisa melihat seluruh pemandangan luar kota yang luas, Baekhyun melihat juga ada satu meja dan dua kursi berhadapan yang sangat elegan, ini makan malam seperti di film-film rupanya.

"Duduklah." Chanyeol menarik satu kursi, mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk terlebih dulu.

Meja, napkin, ornamen, vas beserta satu tangkai mawar di tengah, lilin, lampu yang tak begitu terang, Baekhyun akhirnya mengerti, ini merupakan candle light dinner, terlalu awal sepertinya, karena ini masih belum lewat jam tujuh, tapi apakah seharusnya ia memikirkan hal itu? Ada hal lebih penting yang seharusnya ia pikirkan, senyum penuh arti dan tatapan lembut Chanyeol, apa-apaan itu.

"E-eum… Apa kau ingin makan? Disini?"

Tawa renyah Chanyeol terdengar, dan memang, ia bukan tipe orang yang bisa berada di situasi serius lebih dari semenit. "T-tentu aku ingin makan…" Ia tertawa lagi. "Sial, harusnya ini makan malam romantis, bukannya membahas seperti ini…"

Pintu akhirnya terbuka, seorang pelayan membawa nampan berisi dua buah piring, seorang lagi membawa sebotol wine lengkap dengan dua buah gelas, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memperhatikan saja kedua pelayan yang mengerjakan tugasnya tersebut, setelah dua gelas terisi wine dan dua piring steak terletak di meja mereka menunduk dan pergi setelah menutup pintu kembali.

"Oh.. Jadi kita akan makan steak?" Baekhyun memandangi isi piring di hadapannya. "Memang menunya ini? Kau memesan sebelumnya?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Tentu. Aku harus pesan setidaknya seminggu sebelum datang, kau tahu, candle light dinner exclusive disini selalu padat apalagi pada saat weekend." Chanyeol meraih garpu dan pisau yang terletak di sisi kanan kiri piringnya, menunjuk tangan kanannya yang membawa garpu ke arah piring Baekhyun. "Sudah makan saja, jangan cerewet…"

Baekhyun akhirnya menuruti keinginan lelaki tinggi di hadapannya, memandang pemandangan luar sekali sebelum mengiris steak dan memasukannya ke mulut. "Ini pasti mahal." gumamnya, yang ternyata memancing respon dari Chanyeol.

"Hm?"

"Berapa kau menghabiskan uang untuk makan disini?"

"Kenapa? Kau mau patungan? Sudahlah makan saja."

"Seratus ribu won?"

Chanyeol tidak merespon, hanya mendengus, mungkin kepalanya penuh dengan keheranan kenapa pula Baekhyun membahas masalah harga makanan ini bukan membahas soal mereka saja. "Iya iya, sekitar itu.

"Bohong."

"Hm?"

"Salah satu temanku mengajak kekasihnya dan dia menghabiskan sekitar lima ratus ribu won hanya untuk makan mie, ah, spaghetti maksudku."

"Itu kau tahu."

Baekhyun terbatuk, menaikkan kepala melihat Chanyeol benar-benar. "Serius? Wah…" Ia memandang kagum sekitar. "Kau tahu kedai dekat kampusku menjual bibimbab satu porsi hanya tiga ribu won? Ada daging dan gratis minuman, kalau kesana kau bisa membeli sekitar seratus lima puluh bibimbab."

Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa, rasanya ia seperti kena tendang tepat di kepala, ia menegakkan kepala dan memandang Baekhyun sebal. "Kau, kau harusnya peka aku melakukan ini untukmu, aku berusaha keras agar kau bisa melihat usahaku, malah daritadi bercanda terus."

"Aku tidak bercanda, soal bibimbab itu benar—" Baekhyun terdiam, tengah mencerna perkataan Chanyeol sebelumnya. "Apa maksudnya tadi…"

"Aku menyukaimu, dan… Seharusnya ini romantis, tapi dari awal kau membuatnya tidak romantis sama sekali." Chanyeol berujar, meskipun dengan dua tangan mengiris steak yang ada dihadapannya.

"O-oh…" semburat pink terlihat di kedua pipi Baekhyun, meskipun kondisinya tak terang Chanyeol tetap bisa melihatnya.

"Lalu? Bagaimana? Kau menerimaku?"

Baekhyun menarik nafas, sedikit berat, kemudian melihat sekeliling sebelum melihat Chanyeol lagi. "Kau memang cerdas, membawaku ke situasi sulit begini, kau sudah menyiapkan makan malam yang mahal, membuatku tak enak, lagipula kau membawaku dengan mobilmu, kalau aku menolak bagaimana aku bisa pulang?"

Chanyeol benar-benar mendengus frustasi, ia taruh pisau dan garpunya lalu mengeluarkan dompet meskipun ia harus berdiri. "Yasudah ini kuberi uang kau pulang naik taksi saja sana!"

Baekhyun akhirnya tak tahan untuk tak tertawa, ia sampai mengusap ujung matanya yang mulai berair, melihat Chanyeol yang frustasi sungguh merupakan hiburan tersendiri untuknya. "Maaf-maaf… Aku menerimanya kok…" ia jawab dengan nada masih bercanda, ia lihat Chanyeol yang tengah mengambil posisi duduk kemudian memandangnya. "Aku… Kau sih tidak mengatakannya denan jelas—"

"Aku mencintaimu sebagai teman sejak dulu, kukira aku memang menyayangimu karena kau adalah teman yang baik, karena menurutku kau sangat manis dan perlu untuk dijaga, dilindungi, tapi perasaanku menjadi seperti ini, rasanya aku ingin menjagamu lebih lagi, aku, mencintaimu lebih dari seorang teman."

Ini masih masuk musim dingin, tapi entah mengapa hati Baekhyun jadi hangat mendengarnya, ia mengigit bibir bawah begitu Chanyeol selesai dengan ucapannya, melihat ke arah manapun asal bukan Chanyeol objeknya.

"Sial, aku malu sekali setelah mengatakannya." mengikuti gerak Baekhyun, kini Chanyeol juga menunduk, menutup wajahnya malu.

"Kupikir kau akan sekeren peranmu di drama saat mengutarakan perasaan.." goda Baekhyun.

"Huh? jadi maksudmu aku tidak keren? Aku terlihat bodoh begitu?"

"Terlihat bodoh itu justru membuatmu manis…"

Chanyeol tak meneruskan menjawab, hanya senyum yang bisa ia sunggingkan. "Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Bagaimana keputusanmu?"

"Ya… Aku menerimamu."

"Bukan itu, kau masih bersabar sampai menuju apartemenku atau disini saja? Dibawah pasti banyak kamar yang kosong…"

Candaan Chanyeol tentu membuat mata Baekhyun membulat. "Dasar mesum!"

.

.

.

Setelah membeli makanan ringan dan minuman di supermarket dekat hotel keduanya memutuskan melanjutkan perjalanan. Sepanjang jalan sebenarnya mereka berkutat dengan lelehan salju, namun entah mengapa auranya seperti sudah musim semi. Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya, dan Chanyeol yang tak jauh berbeda seperti Baekhyun, yang lebih tinggi menggenggam tangan kekasih cantiknya sesekali, biasanya Baekhyun memang tak menolak, namun kini ia mengeratkan jemarinya, perasaan yang tersampaikan ternyata begini rasanya, semua terasa indah dan menyenangkan, Baekhyun bahkan bisa tersenyum hanya dengan mendengar Chanyeol bernafas, sungguh manis sekali.

Dua jam yang mereka tempuh mereka habiskan dengan topik pembicaraan mengenai kehidupan masing-masing selama tak bertemu, sebenarnya mereka sering membahas ini di chat dan telepon, namun Baekhyun tak keberatan untuk menceritakan kembali kepada kekasih barunya tersebut, ya kekasih baru, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang dengan semangat menceritakan kehidupannya semenjak trainee, juga saat ia sebelum dan sesudah debut, keduanya memang sangat aktif dalam berbicara, hingga sebuah apartemen besar seakan tak terlihat oleh Baekhyun, ia baru menyadari begitu mesin mobil dihentikan.

"Kita sudah sampai?"

"Eum." satu anggukan Chanyeol berikan, setelah membuka pintu kemudian menutupnya ia seakan tak lelah untuk berlari memutar kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih." jawab Baekhyun singkat, kemudian membawa serta dua kantong plastik besar yang ia beli sebelumnya. "Apartemennya besar sekali…"

Chanyeol terkekeh, ia menunggu langkah Baekhyun, mengalungkan satu lengan di bahu yang lebih kecil, dan dengan otomatis Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya, mantel Chanyeol yang kebesaran dan terlalu panjang membuatnya terlihat tenggelam, seperti anak-anak yang memakai baju ayahnya, namun itu justru membuat Chanyeol lebih suka, ia bersemangat ketika memasukkan kode dan membuka pintu. Seluruh ruangan berubah terang benderang begitu Chanyeol menekan satu tombol, Baekhyun menganga melihat interior ruangan yang sangat keren seperti apartemen yang biasa dihuni pemeran utama di drama-drama yang sering ia tonton.

"Waaaah~" Baekhyun masih terperangah, ruang tamu saja selebar lahan di belakang rumah neneknya, oke, ini sebenarnya agak berlebihan, tapi Baekhyun tidak ragu bahwa Chanyeol sudah benar-benar menjadi artis besar, sofanya saja mungkin setara dengan harga sepeda motor yang pernah ia gunakan untuk mengantar pesanan dari restoran tempat ia bekerja, Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum.

"Sudah-sudah, nanti lalat akan masuk mulutmu." Chanyeol terkekeh, tangannya membekap mulut Baekhyun.

"Mana ada lalat di rumahmu?" pekik Baekhyun begitu tangan Chanyeol telah menyingkir.

"Barangkali saja…" Chanyeol terkekeh lagi, ia mendudukkan diri di sofa, meregangkan tangan yang membuat tubuhnya terlihat makin memanjang, ia tersenyum geli melihat Baekhyun masih berdiri dengan dua kantong plastik sambil menengok kanan kiri seperti anak yang kehilangan induk. "Sini…"

Langkah yang Baekhyun buat pendek-pendek dan setengah berlari, nampak imut, membuat Chanyeol makin gemas, ia tarik tangan Baekhyun setelah kekasihnya itu menaruh dua bawaannya di meja, membiarkannya duduk menempel di sampingnya.

"Hey, aku tak bisa bernafas." protes Baekhyun, memanyunkan bibir karena tangan kanan Chanyeol membungkus pinggangnya terlalu erat, Chanyeol setengah menunduk, menumpukan keningnya di bahu kanan Baekhyun yang jauh lebih rendah, Baekhyun balas memeluknya, tangan kirinya membalut bahu tinggi Chanyeol, jemarinya membuat gerakan memijit yang membuat Chanyeol menghirup-menghembus nafasnya perlahan.

"Iya, disitu Baek…" erang Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya, nyaris berbisik.

"Kebiasaanmu masih sama saja…" kikik Baekhyun, meneruskan apa yang ia kerjakan, memposisikan tubuhnya agar Chanyeol merasa lebih nyaman di pelukannya.

.

Kalau dibilang kasmaran sebenarnya mereka berdua sudah lama merasakannya, namun setelah klarifikasi yang baru mereka buat beberapa jam lalu entah mengapa menunjukkan perasaan masing-masing jauh lebih mudah. Baekhyun yang awalnya bermaksud memberikan pijatan-pijatan ringan agar otot Chanyeol tak kaku karena empat jam menyetir tak malu lagi saat menerima perlakuan Chanyeol yang sudah bisa ditebak akan seperti apa, memeluk dan mencium, mengusap-usap kepala hingga menyentuh lembut bagian-bagian yang sebelumnya belum terjamah, sudah mengenal selama beberapa tahun membuat mereka tak asing lagi tentang apapun termasuk bentuk tubuh, dan Baekhyun harus mengalah ketika Chanyeol yang dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya jauh lebih besar mulai semakin mendominasi, tubuhnya direbahkan di sofa, keningnya dicium, Chanyeol begitu telaten mengusap kepalanya membuat Baekhyun makin merasa nyaman, sejujurnya menjadi mengantuk tentu saja, dan ia harus lagi bernafas berat saat Chanyeol setengah menindihnya, kaki mereka terlilit, tubuh mereka memiring dan saling berhadapan, ciuman merekapun tertaut.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas, yang berarti mereka menghabiskan waktu dua jam hanya untuk saling bercumbu. Chanyeol melepaskan sesapannya yang tak berjeda dari bibir Baekhyun, membuka matanya saat yang kecil juga mulai membuka kedua kelopak mata kecilnya, bibir keduanya memerah, agak kacau sebenarnya, dan keduanya hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu, telinga Baekhyun bahkan sampai memerah, ia menurut saat Chanyeol malepaskan dekapannya yang dari berjam-jam lalu tak terlepas.

"Um.. Em… Kau mengantuk?" Nafas hangat Chanyeol berhembus menyapu seluruh permukaan bibir hingga dagu Baekhyun, membuat yang kecil tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk.

"Sepertinya aku tadi sempat tertidur…" Baekhyun membalas, sengaja tidak membuat jeda yang berarti bibirnya sesekali bersentuhan dengan bibir di hadapannya, Chanyeol tersenyum saja, mempertahankan jarak wajah mereka yang terpaut tak lebih dari sesenti, menarik lagi pinggang ramping Baekhyun yang sedari awal menempel lekat dari tubuhnya.

"Um? Lalu kenapa tak tidur saja?" kali ini arah pandang Chanyeol berfokus pada bibir merah tipis bertanda lahir cantik yang masih mempertahankan senyum. "Aku akan melakukannya terus bahkan saat kau tertidur."

"Melakukan apa?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi dengan nada menggoda, bibir bawahnya kini menyentuh bagian dagu Chanyeol, yang tak Chanyeol sia-siakan untuk kemudian ia kecup sekali sebelum ia memandang mata Baekhyun kali ini.

"Menciummu. Oh, Baek, bibirmu manis sekali."

Baekhyun tersenyum makin lebar mendengarnya. "Iyakah?"

"Iya. Aku jadi menyesal kenapa tak menciumnya dari dulu." Chanyeol mengecupnya sekali lagi. "Aku melewatkan bibirmu lebih dari tiga tahun, bagaimana bisa."

Baekhyun menghembus nafas kemudian mengubah sedikit posisi kepalanya yang ada di bantal yang terletak di ujung sofa, ia menikmati saja saat Chanyeol makin menghimpitnya, punggungnya sudah sangat menempel di sandaran sofa, dan rasanya sofa yang sebenarnya besar itu terasa semakin sempit saja, ia menghentikan gerak Chanyeol yang masih mengecupnya dengan bertubi, menahan dada kekasihnya dengan telapak tangan kiri. "Mau ke kamar?" tawarnya. "Aku mengantuk…"

"Oke, tapi kubereskan dulu." Akhirnya Chanyeol bangkit duduk, memandang ke satu-satunya bantal hitam yang ia gunakan bersama Baekhyun, kemudian memandang kekasihnya. "Tunggu sebentar ya, sayang."

Wajah Baekhyun seketika memerah, telinganya, lehernya, seperti sirkulasi ruangan apartemen Chanyeol berubah drastis, Baekhyun bahkan bisa merasakan organ dalam tubuhnya benar-benar terbakar.

Ia meleleh.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak pernah merasa sabtu pagi akan terasa seindah ini, memang hari libur adalah hari favoritnya, tapi bangun dari dekapan lengan yang membungkusnya semalaman dan bau hangat selimut asing namun menenangkan itu membuat kepalanya menjadi ringan. Ia merentangkan kedua tangan ke atas, meregangkan otot dan ia sempat takjub meski badannya sudah diulur sepanjang mungkin namun ruang kosong di sekitarnya masih terasa luas, memang pada dasarnya ranjang kekasihnya ini berukuran king size, dan saat ia terbangun kemudian melihat gorden panjang yang menutup kaca layaknya di hotel-hotel mahal, ia tak bisa untuk tak memandang takjub, seharusnya sejak tadi malam ia bisa menikmati indahnya ruangan ini, salahkan saja Chanyeol yang sibuk mengerayangi tubuhnya, mengajaknya melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, ups, seharusnya ia menyalahkan diri sendiri juga, mungkin ia juga yang terlalu menikmati, telinganya mendadak memerah lagi, rasanya ada yang aneh, mengingatnya membuat ia tersenyum sendiri.

Udaranyapun nyaman, Baekhyun memutuskan menuruni ranjang, menuju jendela dan menyibak gorden, pemandangan jalan-jalan dan bangunan terlihat jelas, juga taman, Chanyeol begitu pandai memilih tempat tinggal, selain mewah juga pemandangan luarnya Baekhyun suka.

"Ehem" satu dehaman Baekhyun dengar, dan Chanyeol tahu-tahu sudah di belakangnya, hanya dengan menggunakan kaus tanpa lengan dan celana pendek yang membuat Baekhyun merinding karena kulit mereka bersentuhan saat Chanyeol membungkus tubuhnya.

"Pagi sekali bangunmu." gumam Chanyeol di ceruk leher kekasihnya, membuat Baekhyun kegelian.

"Um… kau masih mengantuk?" tanyanya, sambil menolehkan kepala sedikit ke kiri, dan satu ciuman di bibir didapatkannya selama beberapa detik, Baekhyun refleks memejamkan mata, membuka bibir hingga tekstur lunak yang basah masuk dan bertemu dengan miliknya, semalam Chanyeol juga melakukannya, beberapa kali, hingga Baekhyun hafal harus bagaimana memposisikan kepala agar Chanyeol bisa dengan nyaman memonopli mulutnya.

"Mph.." Ciuman mereka tersudahi dengan helaan nafas Baekhyun karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen, ia memundurkan kepala sedikit, membuat Chanyeol memajukan kepala secepat kilat untuk mengecupnya sekali sebelum suara getar ponsel membuat keduanya menoleh ke arah ranjang hampir bersamaan. "Ponselmu."

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, tapi harus tetap beranjak menuju ponsel yang letaknya tak jauh dari bantal yang ia gunakan semalam – Juga menjadi bantal yang Baekhyun gunakan karena mereka memutuskan untuk berbagi saja karena ukurannya cukup besar – memungutnya dan mengambil ponsel untuk menjawabnya. "Halo?"

Baekhyun tentu tak tahu siapa dan apa yang dibicarakan orang dari seberang sana, tapi dari ekspresi Chanyeol yang mengerutkan kening tentu itu bukan kabar yang menggembirakan, Baekhyun pilih diam saja, ia mengikuti ke arah Chanyeol yang masih berdiri, ia dudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang yang berjarak tak lebih dari semeter dari kekasihnya itu.

"Iya hyung, kututup dulu telponnya, okey." Chanyeol akhirnya memilih duduk pula, menaruh ponsel di sisinya kembali, sebelum memandang Baekhyun yang ternyata menyibukkan diri merapikan bantal dan selimut. "Manajer hyung akan kesini satu jam lagi untuk menjemputku, aku ada jadwal tapi tidak akan lama."

"Oh… Baiklah." Baekhyun menyahut, belum juga mereka menghabiskan waktu benar-benar untuk bersama dalam kondisi tidak tidur, dan Chanyeol sudah harus pergi, Baekhyun dalam hati memberenggut kesal tentunya. "Aku bisa membuatkanmu sarapan kalau mau, tapi aku tidak pandai."

Chanyeol terkekeh, ia bergerak maju untuk mengecup sekali kening Baekhyun, lalu mengusap kepalanya. "Jangan memaksakan diri, aku sudah biasa sarapan dengan roti dan susu, jadi, terimakasih banyak."

"Aku bahkan belum membuatkanmu apa-apa." Baekhyun menyela, ia bangkit berdiri dan melipat kaus lengan panjangnya sampai ke atas siku. "Aku akan bekerja sangat keras."

Chanyeol terkekeh.

.

Untuk menghemat waktu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu di saat Baekhyun berkutat dengan bahan makanan yang ia temukan di dapur. Dari cara Baekhyun mengiris dan memotong ia terlihat ahli, namun saat menuangkan bumbu atau semacamnya dia tak begitu pandai, ia menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit untuk menu sederhana telur dadarnya, susu hangat dan roti panggang yang sengaja ia siapkan dengan isi selai strawberry.

"Sudah?" Suara berat Chanyeol akhirnya menyapa, Baekhyun memutar tubuh dan tersenyum, menunjuk ke meja dengan dagu yang diangkat, ia bisa mendapati Chanyeol membulatkan bibir, kemudian mengangguk dua kali.

"Aku hanya memasak itu… Karena tidak banyak bahan di kulkas."

"Oh… Ini sudah lebih dari cukup." Chanyeol tersenyum cerah, matanya berbinar, Baekhyun turut senang melihatnya, ia berjalan dan mengambil duduk di samping Chanyeol, menantikan bagaimana kekasihnya meresepon masakan yang ia buatkan pertama kali.

Potongan telur dadar pertama Chanyeol tusuk dengan garpu, kemudian melahapnya segera, senyumnya mengembang setelah beberapa kali kunyahan, Baekhyun turut tersenyum dibuatnya, Chanyeol memberikannya dua jempol, dan Baekhyun merasa senang karena Chanyeol menghabiskan seluruh isi piring dan gelasnya.

"Itu, roti panggangnya habiskan juga."

"Hm? Lalu kau?"

"Aku bisa buat lagi nanti."

"Baiklah akan kumakan satu, satunya kau yang makan yah." Chanyeol mengambil, mengunyah sambil terus memperhatikan Baekhyun, ia baru sadar bahwa baru bangun tidur tanpa mandi-pun Baekhyun sudah terlihat cantik. "Kau tahu, kau jauh terlihat lebih cantik setelah membuatkanku sarapan."

Baekhyun berdecih, ia bangkit untuk menuju wastafel. "Dasar tukang gombal."

"Itu bukan gombalan, itu serius." Chanyeol menyahut dengan mulut masih mengunyah roti, kemudian ia putar kursinya agar bisa melihat Baekhyun yang memunggunginya. "Sebentar lagi kutinggal, kau jangan nakal ya."

"Memang aku mau nakal bagaimana?" Baekhyun menjawab. "Oh, apa di dekat sini ada supermarket? Apa sebaiknya aku belanja saja?" kali ini Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang masih duduk melihatnya.

"Oh, tidak apa? Nanti kau tersasar?"

"Um… Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Aku punya banyak film yang bisa kau tonton, atau bermain game?"

"Baiklah…"

"Lakukan apa saja di rumah sambil menungguku pulang, seperti istri yang baik." goda Chanyeol.

"Huh?" seketika Baekhyun memandangnya tajam, membuat Chanyeol meringis kikuk, namun belum sempat ia meneruskan suara bel mencuri perhatian mereka.

"Oh, itu manajer hyung, ayo kukenalkan." Chanyeol bangkit berdiri, menunggu Baekhyun yang masih membuka celemek dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"Aku belum mandi…" ujar Baekhyun yang nampaknya tak dihiraukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau?" Chanyeol berpura-pura kaget. "Belum mandi saja sudah kelihatan lebih cantik dari aktris-aktris yang pernah kutemui." satu cubitan Chanyeol terima di pinggang karena kalimatnya, dan Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh karena Baekhyun berusaha merapikan rambut sambil berjalan menuju ke ruang depan beriringan dengannya.

Chanyeol tak sempat melihat ke monitor yang terhubung dengan kamera di depan pintunya, ia sesegera mungkin membuka gagang pintu, sambil masih menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, gerakannya sedikit terhenti saat pintu belum sepenuhnya terbuka, dan saat Baekhyun dapat melihat seseorang yang muncul dihadapannya ia yakin ada sedikit memori tak asing melesat di otaknya.

"Nana?" Matanya membulat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I knoooooow it's pretty long timeeeee .

miaaanheee

oke naena nya belum yaaa? Aduuuh tapi Nana udah dateng ajaaaa

*kaborrrrr

terimakasih banget yang uda mau komen sama follow sama favorite semoga and rejekinyaaaaa tambaaaaahhhh

amiiiiiiiiin!

ohyah yang mau hub author bole banget via line: Ika Wahyu

gumawooooo .


End file.
